Drawing Down The Moon
by DitzyMariposa
Summary: When Bella doesn't make it to hang out with Jacob, it ends up being the best thing that happened to him. Plus, what is the new girl hiding? Jacob x OC Romance, drama, humor, supernatural, action, a little bit of everything. Book or Movie, after New Moon
1. Never Done That Before

**Never done that before**

A/N:: This is my first Twilight Fanfic and I know my cousin (he hates everything Twilight with a passion) will probably disown me for daring to write a fanfic about it lol. It revolves around a Jacob x OC pairing. I always liked Jacob's character and just wanted to do a story with him. This is starting off T but will end up M. You've been warned. I hope you like it

{Takes place after New Moon. Victoria hasn't been found yet and Edward wants to make sure she has been dealt with before he will turn Bella (because it would leave Charlie vulnerable) and has convinced Bella to attend college in the meanwhile.}

Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be living in a cramped apartment if they were mine. The OC is all mine.

* * *

**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." - William Shakespeare, **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, 1.5**

* * *

"Jacob, when are you going to fix your car, bro? I'm tired of being your chauffeur," Quil wondered, to which Embry nodded in agreement. He had been called a few times for a ride this past week also.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been a little busy lately." Jacob had a lot on his plate recently. He was attended college part time, patrolling the woods at night, trying to fulfill his duties as second in command of the pack and trying to spend time with his best friend, who he was not-so-secretly in love with, plus now with his car breaking down, he had to take a part-time job to afford to repair it.

"Well if you spend less time trying to win over Vampire girl, you'll have a little more time to spend on your car, not to mention your family."

"Shut it, Quil," Jacob rounded on him.

"Don't be like that, Jake." Embry tried defending Quil but at the same time not piss off Jacob. "He just means that, we never get to hang out with you anymore. We only see you during patrols or if we're driving you somewhere and you haven't been to Emily's in a while. You spend all your free time hanging with her."

Jacob said nothing. He knew they were right, he had been neglecting his friends… his brothers. He just didn't know how to fix it without completely losing what little time he had with Bella. He was now on his way to Peninsula College in Port Angeles to meet Bella so they can hang out, just the two of them.

"I know I'm gonna sound like a major asshole," Quil continued, "but, she chose him. She will always choose him. I like Bella, I do. She's like family but I hate how she acts sometimes. I hate that she gives you just enough false hope to keep you around just because she's too selfish to live without you." They had arrived at Jacob's destination and without a word to his two friends, he exited the minivan, slamming the door behind him.

"Tell Bella we said hi," Embry called out as he climbed into the passenger seat Jacob had just vacated. Jacob knew he meant it sincerely but he just waved his hand behind him without turning around as he heard the vehicle drive off. He made his way to the courtyard and sat on the low stone wall he always uses when waiting for her. He reached up to his hair and pulled the band that was holding it into a ponytail out and ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his scalp a little along the way to relive some of his stress.

After a few minutes, he felt someone walk up to him.

"Jacob Black?" The soft voice asked. He looked up too quickly, forgetting it was one of those rare sunny days, and was temporarily blinded by the sun.

"Who's askin'?" he said as he lowered his head, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes.

"I'm Moon Star an-," she began.

"Moon Star?" He asked with disbelief as he tried to blink his eyes repeatedly, willing his vision to return. He heard her sigh before she answered.

"Actually it's Ruby Joy Moon Star." He tried to hold it in but a bark of laughter escaped his lips. "What? I had big time hippies for parents. It was between that and Mary Jane. I'm glad they picked what they did, can you imagine began named after a drug? It's not like anyone would name their kid Heroin so why Mary Jane?" she babbled. "Sorry, I talk too much sometimes. Anyway, I'm a friend of Bella's. She asked me to give this to you."

He reached for what she had blindly, his retinas having not fully recovered, and felt a sheet of folded paper. He unfolded it as the black red spots slowly faded from his sight and began to read it.

_Jacob-_

_I know we had plans today but it's the first sunny day in such a long while._

_I called Billy and he said he wasn't even sure you'd be home today so I left this note with a friend._

_Edward suggested we go to our spot and relax maybe have a picnic for me and I really wanted to go._

_I hope you understand. I'm so sorry to make you drive all the way up here for nothing._

_I love you._

_Your best friend,_

_Bella_

"Crap." _This is just great_, he thought, _I harass my friends into driving me all the way up here and she's off with the leech_. "How am I supposed to get home now?" he mumbled to himself. He didn't have money for a cab and he couldn't call Embry or Quil (_We don't have cell phones_, he thought), which meant he would have to walk until he got to a secluded area, change into a wolf and run home.

"I can give you a ride if you want." He just shook his head as he stared at the letter.

"Nah. I'm not nearby. I'm near Forks."

"Me too."

"I'm in La Push."

"I don't mind giving you a lift." He thought it over. It was a nice offer and he figured he might as well take it. He was too tired to run, even in wolf form.

"That'd be nice." He crumbled the letter up as he stood up and finally looked at her.

In that moment the world drifted away and he came undone. He felt every connection he ever made in his life break like string being easily cut and they tied him instead to the young women in front of him, becoming thicker, stronger and more concrete than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

He stared at the young woman. She contained the body of a grown woman, curvaceous and ample in all the right places, but there was something childlike, pure, about her. Maybe it was the way her wide full lips curved up at the end as if she found the humor in everything. Maybe it was the red carnation tucked haphazardly in her loose unruly thick jet black hair that cascaded down to her hips. Maybe it was the playful glint in her unnaturally bright sea green eyes, which Jacob was almost positive had to be the result of contacts, for he'd never seen that particular shade on anyone before.

The letter fell from his hand as his gravitational pull shifted. The earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. It was she who held him there now.

Ruby.

"Wow. Aren't you a tall, big, fine drink of water?" She smiled, looking up at him. After a while of silence she spoke again. "Umm. Dude?" She stared at him, her brow creased, as she tried to figure out why he was just looking at her with his mouth slightly open. "Dude? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face but he seemed to be mesmerized by her. "I mean, I know I'm hot and all but you don't have to stare." She laughed nervously but he just continued to stare. "You know that was a joke. I was kidding about being hot." No response. "Okay. You're kind of making me a little self-conscience," she said as she patted her hair down and adjusted the book bag on her shoulder.

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Sorry," he mumbled as he shook his head a little. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She gave him a confused look but decided to let it go. "You still want that ride?"

He nodded.

She nodded back and then told him to follow her as she walked to the parking lot. He followed obediently, almost in a daze. He wasn't sure what to do. He was beyond one thousand percent sure he had just imprinted but what should he do about it? There was no imprinting manual, no steps to take. He wasn't sure what his next move should be.

"This is me." She nodded to a black Ford Explorer as she dug her key out of her bag and pressed the unlocking mechanism on the alarm. She threw her bag into the backseat just as he sat in the passenger seat. She looked over at him as she started the car and let out a laugh. He looked like he was about to swallow his knees, his massive frame was doubled over in the seat. "I'm sorry. I haven't had anyone so big in my car before, it's usually just my grandma and she's like four feet eleven on a good day. There's some buttons on the side that should move the seat back and higher."

After he adjusted his seat to a more comfortable position and fastened his seatbelt, she pulled out of the spot and started the drive to Forks. He looked out the window and thought what his next move should be. 'Hey I'm a werewolf and you're my soul mate for life' doesn't seem the way to go. He was at a complete loss and staring at her was not helping. Noticing her long lashes that seemed to curl back and barely skim her eyelids, how her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips while she softly sang along to the radio and how her light olive skin blushed when she noticed him looking at her only seemed to cloud his mind further.

Ruby seemed to sense his need for quiet, his need to think so she rolled her window down, because it had suddenly gotten very warm in the car, and tried to enjoy the nice weather as she drove. If her grandfather was alive he would've smacked her upside her head for offering to drive a strange man home, and such a big, strong looking man at that. She knew he was a freshman in college but he looked to be around twenty-five or twenty-six, not eighteen. He was taller than her by more than a foot and looked like he could pick her up and snap her in half like she was a twig… not that she couldn't protect herself, she had her ways.

Anyway, it wasn't like he was a complete stranger. She knew of him through Bella. Bella had always spoken so well of her dear friend Jacob. A gentle giant, she had called him and he had that vibe about him. Ruby knew just by looking at him that he was a nice guy and she had felt a little sorry for him. Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back must suck. Bella had explained her little problem to Ruby as best as she could but Ruby knew she was leaving some key components out, just like she knew there was something up with her boyfriend, Edward. He wasn't normal, but who was she to say anything, she had weird down to a science.

Once she was in Forks, she turned to Jacob only to find him staring at her again. "Where do you live?" she asked while she was stopped at a red light.

He gave her quick directions to his house and then they drove in silence once again. She could feel his eyes on her and it was starting to get to her. She could feel her body temperature rise under his stare. Maybe he wasn't as in love with Bella as she thought, she thought to herself, because he is seriously checking me out. She fidgeted in her seat and tugged at her peasant skirt desperately trying to remember if she shaved her legs that day.

The fact that he was gorgeous was not helping at all. His deep russet skin was beautiful and when she first saw him she had an uncontrollable urge to run her fingers through his long black locks, pull him to her and kiss the daylights out of him. An urge she never felt before in her life, not even by half.

He began to panic when he saw his house and he still had not come up with his next step. He couldn't believe he couldn't get his brain to concentrate; all he wanted to do was look at her.

"Wow. Nice house." He looked at her, then at his house and then at her again. It wasn't a dump, but she had said that as if she had just laid eyes on The White House. She smiled at his facial expression. "It's red," she said, as if that explained it. "I love all things red, my name is Ruby after all." She turned her attention back to the house. "My grandmother's house is white with blue shutters. She won't let me paint them red instead." Jacob was about to say something but she had pouted because of her lack of red shutters and all thoughts escaped him as he looked at her lips.

He was staring again and she felt the need to gently prod him in the right direction. "So, umm, you're home." He got the hint and jumped out of the car as if his seat had just caught fire, causing him to stumble slightly. She bit her lip to stifle the giggle that wanted to come out. "Well, bye I guess." She smiled at him before driving away.

Jacob wanted to smack himself as he watched her SUV turn a corner. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he called himself as he walked to his house. He didn't ask where she lived, or what her phone number was or anything. He just sat there staring at her. Man, she must think I'm some sort of psycho . Just as he reached his front porch, he heard the sound of a car pulling up.

"Hey, Jacob." He turned quickly, because it was her voice, she had come back. "What's your deal?" she asked as she leaned out her window. "You stare at me the whole drive up her, checking me out, and you don't even ask me for my phone number?" She shook her head, and he thought he had blown it with her for sure but he saw that she was smiling. "You didn't even ask me out. So I was thinking as I was driving away, that maybe I have to make the first move. So… want to go out tonight, like a date?"

She nearly passed out when he smiled at her, it seemed to take up his whole face and transform him. He looked years younger when he smiled. He nodded.

"Ok. Great. I'll be back around six-thirty, seven?" Again he nodded, the smile still firmly in place. "See you then." She turned to start to drive but then thought of something, "Oh and you do know I expect you to actually speak tonight right? I mean I dig the strong silent type but I kind of like to have a conversation too." He nodded at her yet again and she laughed, thinking he was cute as she drove away.

Thank goodness the girl came back and asked him out, he was so afraid it might be days before he was able to get in touch with Bella to find out about Ruby. He only had to wait until six-thirty, that was five hours from now. Five hours. Only five hours to figure out what he should tell her about this whole imprinting business… not to mention the whole 'I'm a werewolf' thing. Man, he needed help. Big time help.

"Sam," he yelled before he turned and jogged to the alpha's house.

* * *

Ok, I paraphrased Stephenie Meyer when it came to the whole Imprinting business because well, I haven't imprinted yet and I don't think I ever will so I don't know what it's like ;)

I have already written a few chapters (and I have other stories I'm working on) so I'm hoping I can update about once a week, give or take a few days. This is going to be a long one (by my standards at least) so I hope you can hang in until the end.


	2. The Date

**The Date**

* * *

Another chapter, hope you like it.

Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be living in a cramped apartment if they were mine. The OCs are all mine.

* * *

"**Happiness is like when you pee in your pants. Everyone can see it but only you can feel its warmth."**

* * *

Ruby looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn't sure what to wear and she wasn't sure what came over her to make her so bold as to ask him out. She just knew that she wanted, or needed (and that thought frightened her, to need something that badly) to see him again. So she had just asked him out but she had no idea where to take him, she was still very new to Forks and wasn't sure what there was to do for fun on a Friday night. She decided to leave it up to him to decide but that still didn't help her decide what to wear.

After changing twice, she scolded herself for acting so silly and dressed how she would normally dress. It was a little too cool for a dress so she choose light blue boot-cut jeans, black sneakers, a black T-shirt, a fire engine red hoodie and simple silver hoop earrings. She left her hair loose, put on black eyeliner and a touch of her favorite lipstick; Chocolate Mocha. She grabbed her necklace, which she never took off, and tucked it into her shirt. She wasn't ashamed of who she was but sometimes people were weird about it; if they only knew the half of it.

She grabbed her license out of her book bag, slid it in her front pocket as she grabbed her car keys from her dresser and ran down the stairs.

"Grandma," she called out. "I'm going out. I don't know what time I'll be back, so if you hear someone coming into the house in the middle of the night…," she trailed off knowing her grandmother got what she was saying.

"Yeah, it's either you or some mass murderer. Either way I'll be sleeping," her grandmother said as she walked to the doorway from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hope you have fun."

"I will. I got a date." At this her grandmother smiled.

"Forget have fun. Hope you get lucky."

Ruby brought a hand to her face and shook her head blushing. "Gods, you're a dirty old woman. What am I going to do with you?"

Her grandmother just shrugged. "So, who's the boy? Anyone I know?"

"Maybe." This is a small town, she thought. "His name is Jacob Black."

"Ahh, yes. Billy's boy. I've never met him personally, but if he's anything like his father, I bet he's a looker. Gods, that man is hot."

"That man is young enough to be your son."

"So. That doesn't mean I can't look my share." She laughed when her granddaughter turned five shades of red.

"Goodnight grandmother," she giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Night, child. Have fun"

Ruby drove back to Jacob's house, a nervous wreck. She didn't date. In her old town, people had an idea of what she was, not the full extent, but enough to be the source of everyone's gossip. It resulted in her not having any friends, which she thought was unfortunate because she saw herself as a very lively and vibrant person. She hoped she had a chance to start over here, have friends finally.

She pulled up to the big red house at about six forty-five. Taking a deep breath, she turned off her car and got out. She had gone no more than two steps when the front door opened and Jacob came out. She was glad to see he was dressed casually also; dark jeans, white and navy sneakers and a navy t-shirt that was stretched tight across his torso.

"Hey. You look nice," he said causing her to feel a rush of warmth come over her.

"Wow, he talks. I knew you had it in you," she teased. "Thanks. You look nice too."

"Umm, what do you want to do?" He was talking to her more but he still looked at her as if he couldn't bear to look away.

"Actually, I have no idea," she laughed and he joined her. "I'm new here, like I said, and I don't know everyth- Hi," she said as she looked over his shoulder. He heard her mumble "Big Boys. They really do eat their Wheaties here," as he turned to see what she was looking at, only to find Billy, Embry and Quil holding Claire in front of the porch and he groaned.

"Guys, I told you to stay inside." He looked annoyed but not mad, more like he knew they would do this. She could help it, she laughed softly.

"I'm guessing they wanted to sneak a peek at me, right?" He was expecting her to be mad or embarrassed that they were all staring at her but she wasn't. She just looked happy, at ease.

"You don't mind? It's just my dad and my best friends."

"No, it's cool. I'd like to meet them." She followed Jacob as he walked back to his house.

"Dad, this is Ruby."

She held out her hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Black."

"Call me Billy. You're Peg's granddaughter, right?"

"Yes."

"She's a feisty one. Tells me every time I see her that it's a shame I'm in a chair all the time, 'cuz she'd really like the opportunity to check out my butt." Ruby laughed until tears were threatening to spill over, and Jacob thought he never heard anything as beautiful.

"Yeah, that sounds just like Grandma Peg."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Peg talks about you all the time." Quil decided to take the moment to introduce himself and Embry.

"Hi, I'm Quil and this is Embry," he interrupted. She shook both of theirs hands. "We're Jacob's best friends in the world. He'd be absolutely lost without us. He practically looks up to us."

"Sure, sure. Enough with the lies." Jacob would have at least teased them back but they had caused her to laugh again and he lost his train of thought.

"And who's this beautiful young lady?" Ruby asked as she smiled at Claire.

"I'm Claire and I'm three." She held up three fingers to illustrate her point.

"Claire bear, don't lie," Quil said as he tickled her. "Sorry. She's actually four going on five."

"No Quil, It's fine. She's a girl and every girl is entitled to shave a few years off her age." She looked at Claire again as she laid her head on Quil's shoulder. "You're just a smart girl, aren't you?" Claire smiled back and nodded fiercely.

"So, where are you two headed?" Billy asked causing Jacob and Ruby to give each other uncertain looks.

"Umm, we're not sure actually," Ruby answered sheepishly. "What's there to do in this town?" she asked everyone.

"Not much," Embry answered.

"There's always the bowling alley. That's where we're going, I promised Claire," Quil told them as he put Claire down on her feet. "You guys should come with us. We'll have fun," Quil said to the two of them. Jacob took a deep breath and vowed to smack Quil in the head later. This was supposed to be his first date with Ruby, his imprint, and now it was turning into a group outing.

He pulled her to the side before asking her softly, "If you don't want them to come they don't have to."

"No, it's fine. First dates are usually a long awkward Q and A, right? Well, supposedly. I wouldn't know, never been on one… and that was too much information." She cleared her throat and turned a bright shade of red. Jacob tried his hardest not to smirk but she looked so damn cute when she was embarrassed. "But anyway, maybe having more people around will make it less stiff."

He thought about her logic for a second and had to agree. He was nervous before at the prospect of the two of them getting to know each other but now it might just be easy.

"Sure, only if you're cool with it."

"I am," she reassured him then turned to speak to his friends. "Bowling sounds fun. We can take my car."

Embry went inside to get Claire's jacket and Quil ran to his car quickly to get Claire's booster seat. Once they were settled they started their drive to the bowling alley. For being the only Bowling alley in town, Ruby noticed it wasn't crowded. _Probably because all the teens go to Port Angeles for their weekend fun_, she thought.

They rented two lanes, one for the four of the adults and one with bumpers for Claire. Ruby and Jacob made small talk as they played. They found out they both attended Peninsula College but that he attended the Forks extension site; he was taking Auto Tech classes as well as the basics and she was going for Nursing and was going for a minor in Botany; she wanted to follow in the steps of her grandmother and mother and become a midwife. She was older than him by almost a year; their birthdays were in the same week. She liked all animals but he disliked cats. She thought family and friends were more important than anything and he couldn't agree more.

They purposely didn't speak about two things: his secret and hers.

Earlier, Sam had congratulated Jacob when he explained that he had imprinted and told him the best advice he could give him was to follow his instincts. They weren't forbidden from telling their imprint about their secret but they should also do it tactfully, as it was such a big secret to not only tell, but to understand as well.

After two games, where Embry got the highest score the first game and Ruby the second, Jacob asked if she wanted to get something to eat. They left Embry and Quil playing with Claire as they walked over to the snack bar. They ordered a couple of burgers and sat at one of the few tables the place had.

"How come you moved to Forks?" he asked as they sat.

"I had nowhere else to go. My parents died – car accident – and it was lonely and sad living in our house all by myself. I decided to come here to go to college and live with my grandmother."

"Sorry. I know what it's like. My mom died too."

"Sorry." She gave him a small sad smile that said 'it sucks doesn't it?'

"What were they like?" She looked like she wanted to talk about them more and he asked to give her the opportunity.

"They were great. The best parents you can ask for, a little eccentric and they were my best friends. They were really into the flower child scene when they were younger and they never let it go. They were born Carlos and Rebecca but by the mid sixties they were calling themselves Stardust and Moonflower. That's how I got my name, Star after my dad and Moon after my mom. And to quote Ponyboy Curtis, 'and it says so on my birth certificate'." She picked at her fries as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Ponyboy who?"

"Ponyboy Curtis. He's a character in one of my favorite books, The Outsiders."

"Oh, what about Ruby and Joy?"

"My mom said she picked Ruby because it came to her in a dream and Joy because that's what I brought them."

"I'm really glad you didn't think I was an idiot and asked me out," Jacob said as he took a big bite of his food.

"I'm glad you said yes. This is the most fun I had in a really long time… actually it's the first time I had fun with people my age."

"Why is that?"

"People were freaked by me so I just hung out with my parents."

"You never had a friend or anything?"

"When I was in Kindergarten, I had a best friend, Peter, but he moved away and after that nothing until I met Bella. She's cool."

"Why?" Jacob couldn't understand why no one would hang with her. She was such a beautiful and kind person.

Ruby thought about how to answer that. She could lie, make up a tale about eating paste when she was younger and the ridicule of it followed her all her life or she could tell him the entire truth, which she felt was a little too heavy for first date conversation. She settled for a version of the truth, a half truth.

"You know how some people are Catholic or Lutheran or whatever," He nodded so she continued, "well, my parents were Wiccans and they raised me that way." She watched him carefully as she spoke but he didn't flinch or look horrified so she took that as a good sign. "When I was younger they gave me this," she pulled her necklace out from her shirt. He leaned forward and took the pendant in his hands and saw a red star inside of a small silver circle. "It's a pentagram, ruby and silver. Nothing evil and nothing to be feared but too many people, who don't know anything about this stuff, mistook it for a sign of the devil or something. No one wants to hang out with you when they think you have three sixes etched in your skull and your cousin is Damien." She gave a humorless little laugh. "It's not like that at all. We're very into nature and believe the female is just, if not as powerful, as the male. We show respect for, well, pretty much everything."

He nodded. He could understand how some people might be scared of that, people were usually scared of the weird and unknown, but he wasn't, it wasn't even the weirdest thing he heard today.

"So," his voice held a teasing tone to it "No pointy hats?" She cracked a smile, happy that he was making light of it, as she shook her head no, "No virgin sacrifices?" She actually laughed so hard at that that a couple of people looked at her, before shaking her head no again. "I suppose you don't dance naked under the full moon either"

"Actually," she raised one eyebrow and smirked, "That one is kind of true."

"What?"

"Not the dancing part, though I'm sure some have done it, but some prefer to worship in the nude. I only just started doing it myself and I don't do it all the time. It's very liberating being skyclad." Jacob was very much trying to be a gentleman and not think about her in the nude but he had a quick flash in his mind of her naked, her long black hair dancing in the wind as she stood in the forest under a full moon. He blushed so bad at the thought, that Ruby noticed and finally realized what she had been talking about and what he was probably thinking. "Oh my Gods, I can't believe I was talking about that." She brought a hand to her face. "I don't have a brain filter, my words don't check with my brain before coming out of my mouth."

"Nah, it's cool. I like that about you, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Makes you endearing."

"Oh…Kay. Thanks," she muttered as she felt the warmth climb up her neck and flood her cheeks. Just then Embry, Quil and Claire showed up, having just finished their game.

"She's blushing," Quil teased, "What did you say Jacob?" Quil winced as both Jacob and Embry smacked him in the head.

Ruby had a feeling that happened to Quil a lot. She looked at Claire and asked "Does he get hit a lot?"

Claire nodded her head and snickered, "Oh yeah. A whole lot."

They sat down with Ruby and Jacob and made small talk. After Ruby saw Claire eyeing her fries, she offered them to the bubbly little girl, who covered them in large amounts of ketchup before shoveling them down. Ruby felt she found a kindred spirit in Claire. The young girl had a zest for life and loved to smile and laugh and generally enjoyed being silly. She seemed to look at Quil like he invented the sun and he toted on the girl, he seemed to be happy making her happy.

I wonder what that's about. It can't be anything malicious, I would be able to tell, she thought.

She liked Quil. He was funny and a bit of a smartass really, but he was also very nice and seemed to enjoy being the 'life of the party'. She took a liking to Embry also. He was shy and almost tried to hide behind his curtain of hair. He seemed slightly nervous with her at the start of the evening but now was relaxed and joking more. He was very sweet and considerate of everyone even the people around him, saying 'Thank you' and 'Excuse me'. He was good, not a bad bone in his body, she could tell.

Once Claire slumped over onto Quil and yawned, they got up and started to settle the bill. Embry and Quil paid for themselves and Claire, which left Ruby and Jacob playfully arguing over who paid. After a minute, Jacob pulled out his wallet and paid for the two of them. They left and Ruby drove them all back to Jacob's house. Ruby said bye to the boys as Quil carried the now sleeping Claire to Sam's house, with Embry following. That left Ruby completely alone with Jacob for the first time that evening.

"So," Ruby started as she locked eyes with Jacob, "I should probably head back home," she said, not really wanting to end the evening now.

"Do you have to?" Jacob asked quickly.

Ruby shook her head, "No."

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand. His hand felt very warm against hers, it was smooth with a few scars and calluses. Gods, don't ever make him let go, she thought. He led her past his house, past a row of bushes and trees and into his garage. She saw a beautiful old Harley in the corner and a VW Rabbit near to the garage doors (her dad may have been a hippie but he was still a man and he loved cars). "Pull up a seat." Jacob gestured to the hood of his car before sitting down himself and lying against the windshield.

She shrugged and mimicked his position on the car. She had been wanting to talk to him about something and figured now that they were alone, it was a good time to bring it up. "Jacob," she began without looking at him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered truthfully. He would do anything for her. She looked at him cautiously because of his answer. She knew that she could ask him anything at any time and he would tell her the truth. She just knew it. She could see in his eyes that he would go to the ends of the earth for her and she felt she had the answer to her question before she asked it.

"I know Bella pretty good. Enough to know that you mean something to her; you're her best friend, her… I don't know but something important. She told me about what happened a while back; Edward leaving her for her own good and how you made her feel whole again. She said that although you were never more than friends that you fell in love with her." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I guess what I'm trying to ask is… are you in love with her? Because if you are that's ok, I just want to know. I think we should be clear on that."

He turned on his side so he was facing her and waited until she was looking at him before he spoke. "Bella and I went through a lot together that year. She had lost Edward and I… I found out some things about myself that I wasn't too happy with. I did fall in love with her." Ruby closed her eyes and nodded in resignation, not knowing why that hurt so much when they only met earlier that day. "But," he continued and a tiny spark of hope flared inside her, "It was one sided and eventually that loved faded and now it's gone all together."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before she smiled, said "Ok" and they both resumed their previous positions. From where they were laying they had a clear view out the garage doors at the stars in the cloudless sky. They didn't speak for some time, just enjoying the easy silence between them and watching the stars.

Ruby was amazed when she saw a shooting star. It wasn't the first time she ever saw one but for some reason she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it. It reminded her of her father, Stardust. He used to tell her all the time the very thing Jacob told her earlier, that she wore her heart on her sleeve. It was her best quality, he would say. Always say what's on your mind, because it's the truth and even though it's possible for bad things to happen from telling the truth, worse things happen from telling a lie.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to look at Jacob. "Jacob?" she said softly, just above a whisper.

He mirrored her move and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"This has been the best day of my life. I had so much fun. Your dad and friends are great. I haven't smiled or laughed this much since my parents were alive. So first, I wanted to thank you for that."

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun."

"Second, I just wanted to say… um, I don't want to freak you out or anything but… I really like you. More than I think I should for just meeting you today. I feel like I've… like I've known you my whole life." She thought she freaked him out with that much truth but then he smiled and her heart melted. He smiled so wide his teeth were showing and his face looked years younger.

Then he said two words that cemented this as a day she will always remember no matter how long she lived.

"Me too."

They gazed at each other, both smiling wide before resuming their relaxed position stargazing and just when she thought nothing can make this night any better, he reached out and took her hand. His overly warm, large hand enclosed her small one in a tender grasp and her smile widened.

* * *

Just a side note, in case anyone was confused, Peg is a nickname for Margaret. Seeing as she is an older woman I thought Peg suited her better than Margie or Maggie.


	3. It's Friday, I'm In Love

**It's Friday, I'm In Love**

* * *

Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (I'm just playing with them). The OC is all mine.

Title of this chapter is from a song by The Cure. I don't own the song or The Cure.

* * *

"**I climbed up the door and opened the stairs said my pajamas and put on my prayers all because you kissed me good night****."**

* * *

Ruby left Jacob well after midnight. They had talked about everything and nothing at all before Jacob yawned and she thought it was time to go. He looked like he didn't want her to ever leave but he agreed anyway. He remembered to ask for her phone number this time and she wrote it down, along with her address, on the back of a wrinkled and grease covered receipt for windshield wiper fluid as he wrote his number down on a piece of brown paper bag he ripped off. She told him to call or come over anytime he felt like it. He then walked her to her car, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and watched as she drove away.

She didn't get home until two because she was so absorbed in remembering how hot and soft his lips felt against her skin that she didn't realize she drove past her house minutes before. Blushing with embarrassment, even though no one could see her, she turned her car around and drove home, paying extra close attention this time.

Her mind felt pleasantly fuzzy and her skin felt alive with energy. She barely remembered parking or getting into the house. She practically floated up the steps and couldn't keep the grin off her face while she changed into her pajamas. The grin was firmly in place as she washed her face, which resulted in her knowing what her apricot face scrub tasted like, and she even grinned around her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth.

Once in bed she lay awake for a long while thinking about Jacob; how his hand felt against hers, how she felt completely safe with him and how right it all felt, how maybe this is what it felt like when you found the one, before finally falling asleep.

When she woke she was a little tired but felt amazing, and for a split second she wondered why, until his face popped into her mind.

Jacob.

The grin was back on her face instantly.

She was feeling such at ease that she actually jumped and almost fell off the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Moon Star, child, are you up?"

"Yeah grandma. Come in."

"I just made pancakes," Margaret said as she entered the room, "Do you want any?"

"Sure." Ruby followed her downstairs and sat at the table where a stack of three pancakes were waiting for her on a plate. They ate quietly and it wasn't until Margaret finished her plate did she noticed that Ruby was not eating. She was just pushing the food around on her plate with her fork, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my Goddess!" Margaret exclaimed, bringing her hands together with a loud clap and laughing.

"What?" Ruby asked, startled out of her daze.

"You," Margaret pointed at her. "You always manage to eat your first plate of my pancakes in record time only to move onto your second and third helpings. But now, you haven't had a single bite and you have that grin on your face." She tilted her head as she examined her granddaughter. "You're in love."

"What!? No. Nope. I'm in like, not in love. A lot of like, a whole lot of like." She stared into space for a second, a smile creeping its way on her face, before gasping in shock. "I can't be in love. I just can't. I've only know him for less than twenty-four hours. You can't fall in deep, true love in that amount of time… Right?"

"Yes, you can," Margaret said as she patted Ruby's arm. "The first time I saw your grandfather, Thomas, many, many, many years ago, I knew I was in love. Before I even spoke to him, I was in love and we were together for a lifetime and a half. You know I was married a few times before your grandfather and none of them even compared to one-tenth of the love I had for that man. It happens sometimes baby. Soul mates."

Ruby was quiet, thinking it over. _Soul mates_. Maybe that's what she and Jacob were. Maybe she was just romanticizing the whole thing. Maybe it was just her reaction to making friends and having her first date ever. Oh Gods, she thought, what if she is in love with him but he only just likes her? What if… what if? Her head was starting to hurt from trying to figure it out so she just put it out of her mind for now.

"I miss grandpa," Ruby said smiling as she thought of him.

"As do I."

Meanwhile over at La Push, Jacob was awoken by his father knocking on his door.

"Jacob, if you're up, the phone is for you," Billy said through the door before going back into the kitchen. Jacob had a brief flash of the night before when he gave Ruby his phone number before jumping out of bed and walked quickly to get the phone.

"Hello," he gasped, slightly out of breath when he picked up the receiver that was waiting for him on the counter.

"Hi Jake." His demeanor changed when he heard the voice on the other end. Bella. "I just wanted to call and apologize again for yesterday. You forgive me right?"

"Sure, sure." Forgive her? He should be thanking her for not being there, it was her desire to be with Edward more than him that led him to Ruby.

"How about we hang out today? Make up for canceling on you yesterday."

"No, can't today."

"Aww, Jake. Don't be that way. I said I was sorry," she pleaded.

"And I forgave you. I'm not trying to punish you or anything, I'm just busy today." Or at least he will be after he calls Ruby and ask her to hang out.

"Oh. Ok. Well, goodbye then."

"Bye," and he hung up. He noticed he didn't have any more romantic love for her. She was just his friend Bella now and he was grateful for that because loving her had hurt him so very badly.

"So, what are you doing today?" Billy asked as Jacob fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm going to see if Ruby has any plans. If she doesn't I'll hang out with her and if she does, I'll just hang out with her anyway," he joked as he sat down, leaving the milk and box of cereal within arm distance.

"Did you tell her?" Jacob looked up, knowing what he was talking about.

"No. I just didn't know how to say it." He took a spoonful of his chocolate puffs before continuing, "You know she told me that she really likes me, more than she should for having just met me," he said with a sense of manly and animal pride.

"That's great son."

"Dad, can I tell you something?" Billy nodded. "I know I imprinted on her but I honestly believe that I would have fallen for her anyway. She's… perfect." Billy smiled. It had been a long time since he saw his son this happy. Jacob always hid his heartbreak from others, especially Bella, but at home he dropped the charade and it hurt Billy to see his son hurting. He knew Jacob was right, from the little time Billy had spent with Ruby he could tell she was perfect for Jacob. He couldn't have picked a better person for his son to imprint on.

After two more bowls of cereal, Jacob called around for a ride to Ruby's house. Sam needed to take Emily to a doctor's appointment and Quil wasn't home – probably somewhere with Claire. Jared had given him a ride the other day so Jacob didn't want to bother him again and he knew better than to ask Paul – he always said he was busy. Brady and Collin were both too young to get their licenses yet and even though Seth had his, his preferred form of transportation was Embry's old dirt bike. This left Embry.

"Embry, can you give me a ride?"

"Where?" Embry whined.

"To Forks." There was silence so Jacob clarified, "To see Ruby."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks."

"No problem… because you're paying for gas." Embry laughed.

"Sure, sure."

A half hour drive later, the boys pulled into the driveway of Ruby's house and parked behind her black SUV. Compared to most of Forks, this house looked expensive. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny and very well taken care of. It was a white two stories farmhouse with blue shutters. There was a huge front garden filled with colored flowers, beautiful trees, a brick driveway, a huge covered porch complete with porch swing and a white picket fence surrounding the whole property. It was, in their opinion, way nicer than any of the houses in Forks.

"Whoa." Jacob turned his head to look at Embry, and Embry turned to look at Jacob, both with looks of shock on their face.

When Jacob got out of the car and walked up the path to the steps that lead to the front door, Embry followed.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Embry shrugged. "I drive you but I don't get to see the inside?" he smiled innocently.

"Come on." Jacob rolled his eyes and waved him on.

They rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door was opened. An older woman, much shorter than the boys, though not fragile looking at all, opened the door.

"Hello Jacob," Margaret told him as she hugged him and smiled at his confused expression. "I take a great interest in what makes my granddaughter smile. You should see the goofy grin that child has had on her face all morning." Jacob smiled thinking about how he made her smile. "Yeah, that's the one," she pointed at Jacob causing Embry to laugh.

"And you," Margaret began turning to Embry, "must be a Mr. Quil or a Mr. Embry. Wow. I must get me to that reservation; it seems to be putting out handsome men. I may need to get me one." Embry blushed and lowered his gaze. "Oh, you are most definitely Embry. Nice to meet you." Embry extended his arm but Margaret shoved it aside. "Oh hush, come here. Let an old lady get her kicks where she can." Then it was Jacob's turn to laugh as she hugged Embry.

"How'd you know it was him and not Quil?" Jacob asked.

"From what my Moon Star has told me, I figured Embry would have blushed when I called him handsome."

"And what did you think Quil would have done?" Embry asked.

"Oh, I figured he would have said, 'Damn right' and did some good natured flirting, all for the sake of getting a good laugh."

"Wow. You're good," Embry said in awe and Jacob agreed.

"You don't spend all the time I have on the earth and not pick up a thing or two, like reading people," she told them as she ushered them into the house.

The inside was very bright and airy. Curtains danced away from open windows and natural light streamed through the glass and flooded into every spot. The furniture was light colored and though they looked like antiques, they also looked comfortable.

Jacob thought the house was exactly how he expected Ruby's house to look like; a hodgepodge of different styles and colors. There were tons of knick knacks, books or odd little things like the mason jar of sand. It had a spacious and airy feel to it and natural sunlight flooded into the house.

The walls were painted pastel colors; light orange sherbet for the living room, pale lemon for the kitchen, mint green for the hallway, rose pink for the office/library and a powder blue for the sitting room. The floors were all maple and all the furniture were all light woods or painted white. The fabrics were an eclectic mix of colors and patterns; sheer white for the curtains, white and green stripped sofa and sky blue gingham in the kitchen.

Jacob walked over to the white fireplace and noted that instead of logs it was filled with a bouquet of orange Asiatic lilies and a huge Florida pink conch shell. On top were a collection of family pictures in mismatched frames

"Grandma, I'm headed to the store, do you need anything?" Ruby called out as she bounded down the stairs only to stop short at the site of the boys. "Jacob."

"Ruby, wow," he said stunned by her. She was wearing a bandeau top dress that skirted the ground in a creamy shade of vermilion. She accessorized it with white flip-flops and white and red bangles. Her hair was loose and wavy and she wore a small braided headband.

"You look like you stepped out of the movie Hair." Embry smiled thinking she was cool for dressing that way.

"Thanks. That was the look I'm going for." She smiled at him. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she walked closer to Jacob.

Jacob looked down and shrugged, and Ruby realized with shock that he was bashful. "You said I could come over anytime…"

"I didn't think you would have shown up so soon." His shoulders slumped and his face fell. She wanted to slap herself when she realized how it must have sounded to him. "I'm glad you did though. To tell you the truth I was going to go to your house after I went to the store." She smiled and bit her lip when he beamed with the information.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Margaret asked. Jacob and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged, much like they did the night before. "How about you spend the day here? I can cook us a big meal and we can all get to know each other better."

"That sounds great," Jacob answered and Ruby smiled and nodded. Jacob turned and started to look at the pictures again.

"That's my grandfather," she pointed to the dark skinned man in his early fifties, "and those are my parents." Her mother wore a dirty white peasant top and jeans with white daisies in her hair. Her father wore an unbuttoned army green shirt that was equally dirty. They look like they were had just been in a mud bath. It was raining at the time of the picture but they were smiling wide and holding up peace signs.

Jacob smiled and chuckled. "Wow. They really were hippies, weren't they?"

"Big time. This was taken at Woodstock."

"They seem like fun people."

"They were," Margaret interrupted. She began to talk to Jacob about them as Ruby walked over to Embry, who was quietly walking toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I think this is my cue to leave," Embry answered.

"No, no, no." Ruby shook her head. "I have a feeling you and me are going to be best friends. You have to stay. Besides, you have anything better to do?"

Embry smiled, "No." Then he rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll stay, but if Jacob gets on me, I'm sending him in your direction."

"No, problem."

After a while, Margaret enlisted Embry's help in the kitchen, giving Jacob and Ruby some privacy in the living room.

"I can't believe I only met you yesterday and we already spent the day together twice, I met your father and friends and you met my grandmother."

"Do you think it's moving too fast?"

Ruby grinned. "No way."

"I don't want to sound Junior Highish but …"

"You want to know if we're going steady?" she giggled.

"Something like that."

Ruby pretended to think it over. "Definitely."

When her grandmother called them to dinner, they were both thinking the same thing.

I'm in love.

* * *

The next chapter is where everything starts to pick up and some drama is added to the mix. Should be out Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Last Human In Forks

**The Last Human In Forks**

* * *

Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (I'm just playing with them). The OC is all mine.

I used a line that I thought was cute from a movie I liked. I don't do that often (or ever) but I thought it fit.

* * *

"**If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton you may as well make it dance" – George Bernard Show**

* * *

They were spending everyday together. During the week she would wake up early drive to his house, move to the passenger seat and wait for him to drive her to school. Then she would kiss him and bound off to class leaving him with her car, because she knew his wasn't fixed yet. The best part of her weekday was when she got out of class and saw him. He would always be leaning against her car, arms and legs crossed, his eyes searching for her and the moment they locked on her, he would smile and her knees would buckle and a delicious shiver would go up her spine.

During the weekend they only left each other to go home and sleep.

It was now a week and a half later, and Ruby was going to be meeting up with Jacob to celebrate the fact that school was out for summer and that they both managed to pass. After that, Jacob was finally going to be introducing her to the rest of his friends on the reservation.

She wanted to make a good impression because she knew they were more like family than friends so she spent a considerable amount of time trying to figure out what to wear. She settled on a sundress with an empire waist that came to mid-thigh, the top was a solid burgundy and the skirt part was white with a bold burgundy floral pattern. She paired it with her deep red Chuck Taylor All-Stars (she never felt comfortable in heels, only sneakers, flip-flops and work boots).She usually left her long hair loose but it was breezy out so she wrapped a red ribbon around it towards the end.

The bell rang and she smiled, knowing it was Jacob, even though she told him she would pick him up. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs a moment later, and judging by their slowness, she could tell it was her grandmother.

"Moon Star?" Margaret called out as she knocked.

"Come in."

"Jacob's here darling." Ruby nodded before grabbing her keys and walking towards the door but her grandmother blocked her. "You know you must be honest with him. When are you going to tell him?"

Ruby sighed, she knew she had to tell him but she was worried about his reaction. "Tomorrow. I kind of want to enjoy today and meet his family before I drop the bomb." Margaret nodded before stepping out of Ruby's way.

Downstairs, Jacob was nervous. He had finally decided that he was going to tell her what he was today, tell her about the werewolves and about the imprinting. His hands were moist with sweat and he was actually pacing in Ruby's living room as he waited for her, but all that was forgotten when he saw her come down the stairs.

He loved that every time he laid eyes on her his heart started to pound and he felt a little lightheaded, in a good way. She looked beautiful, as always, he thought. He loved that she kept her own style no matter what, like pairing a cute dress with sneakers.

She went straight towards him and gave him a hug as he kissed her cheek. They still haven't done more than hold hands, hug and kiss on the cheek and even though they both wanted at least a little more, both were afraid to push it.

"So what are we doing today?" Ruby asked as they headed out the door to her car.

"I thought we could pick up some food and then I wanted to show you something. After that we'll go to Sam's house, ok?" he said as he got to the driver's side.

"Sure, sure," she said, picking up on his habit, as she tossed the keys over the car to Jacob's waiting hand.

He drove them to the diner in town and ordered two hamburgers for himself, a turkey sandwich for her and a couple orders of fries to go. They talked a little while they waited for their food and soon were walking back to the car, food in hand.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." After a few minutes he pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Ruby looked at him like he was nuts as she got out of the car because there was nothing in sight except the woods.

"Umm, is this where you kill me?" she joked.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Just follow me." He took the food from her and disappeared into the forest. She stood still for a moment before shrugging and following him.

They walked for about ten minutes, past thick bushes and trees that looked to be as old as the earth itself. She caught sight of a few animals but they were always startled away before she got a good look, though she thought she saw a few rabbits and a deer. Finally they came to a clearing and she caught her breath. It was beautiful. They were in a small field of bright red daisies.

"Wow," Ruby whispered.

"I stumbled across it one day. I know you love all things red and I couldn't wait to show it to you." He was unsure, waiting to see if she would love it. He had wanted to show her this since he found it patrolling the other day.

"Thank you so much for showing me this. It's amazing how they just grow here and not anywhere else. I love it, it's beautiful and eccentric." She was looking at the flowers so she didn't see the pleased look on his face at her approval.

"Just like you." She looked up at him and blushed.

"Thanks." She tilted her head and smiled at him, "That's actually the best compliment I ever got." She always thought of herself as eccentric and the fact that he saw her the way she did made her love him more.

They sat down and started to eat, occasionally talking. When they finished Jacob put all of their trash into a bag and Ruby laid back, her hair cascading over the blood red flowers.

"You look so beautiful." Jacob was lying next to her, propped up on one elbow as he looked down at her.

"Thanks." Ruby felt her cheeks get warm. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jacob brought a hand up to touch her face. He couldn't believe he had found such an amazing woman. She didn't seem to care if her dress got dirty or get squeamish at the thought of being on soil, where god knows what could be crawling. No, she seemed perfectly at ease – in her element.

She looked so tempting, lying amongst the flowers, smiling up at him that he couldn't resist placing a hand on her hip, leaning down and kissing her once gently lips. Pulling back he reached out an arm and ripped one of the daises at the stem and brought it to her face. He gently traced her lips with it before kissing her softly once more, then placed the flower in her hair behind her ear. They locked eyes with each other and they were both taken aback by the intensity of their gaze. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he knew he had to tell her his secret. He wanted to be able to deserve all of the love in her stare and in order for that to happen he needed to be honest with her.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something. Something big. Huge." She looked at him with concern and more than a little bit of trepidation. Before he could say anything, they heard a noise behind them. They turned to see Bella and Edward come out into the clearing.

"Bella!" Ruby shouted and ran to her, embracing her in a hug, too shocked at seeing her friend to remember the serious conversation with Jacob. "Hey Eddie," she said once she let Bella go.

"Must you call me that?" He tried to be stern but the small smile he was trying to hide gave him away.

"Of course." Ruby smiled at him. Though she knew something was off about him, he was still a nice person.

"What are you doing here?" Bella and Ruby said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

"We were just… running." Bella answered first, though it sounded more of a question. Ruby knew she was lying, Bella was a notoriously bad liar, but she didn't push it. It was obviously private. They could have been looking for a place to get intimate for all Ruby knew.

"Oh. I was just having an early dinner with Jacob." At the sound of his name, Bella saw him for the first time. She frowned, not understanding what Ruby was doing with Jacob. "Umm, yeah, we're dating. I was going to tell you but I haven't seen you in school since we finished Trig."

"I wanted to call to say thanks," Jacob said to Bella as he stood next to Ruby, his hand going around her waist, to give her a little squeeze. "It was because of you that we met."

Bella looked confused for a moment, she didn't remember introducing them, but then she understood. "That's right. I gave her the note to give to you." For the smallest moment – a split second really – Bella felt a surge of something, but it had come and gone so suddenly that she couldn't identify it… though Ruby did. Bella was jealous.

Bella and Ruby made some small talk, aware of, but not paying much attention to the two boys purposely not paying attention to the other. Jacob still hated that Bella wanted to become a leech but now that he met Ruby, he took an 'It's her life' approach to it. Edward was actually impressed the mongrel was able to get someone like Ruby.

Ruby reminded him of Bella a little. Both had some secrecy going on with their minds. While Bella was impossible to read, Ruby was just difficult. Hearing her thoughts was like trying to listen to the radio that was between stations. He caught bits and pieces, not everything, but enough to know she was a good person. Sometimes her mind was open, other times as quiet as Bella's.

In the middle of talking to Bella, Ruby smelt it: sulfur with a hint of copper. She stopped breathing and she felt like ice was creeping down her spine as her mind screamed 'trouble'. Edward heard her thought clearly and jerked his head up to look at her. She looked panicked and he wondered why.

"Umm… guys, how about we… um, go somewhere else. Anywhere else." She was talking fast and darting glances over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly. "Nothing, umm, can we just go? Now?" She was now fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure, Sure. Come on," he said as he started to lead her back to the car. She didn't notice the questioning glance Bella and Edward shot at Jacob or his answering shrug.

All of a sudden, Jacob and Edward turned, having smelt them and heard their thoughts, at the same time. Vampires. Two of them and by the looks of it, they were newborns. Bella screamed and backed up. Edward charged them both, knowing from Jacob's thoughts that the werewolf didn't want Ruby seeing him change. Edward didn't want Ruby to find out her boyfriend was a werewolf this way; and his like for Ruby was greater than his dislike for Jacob. Plus, he knew what it was like to want to protect your girl. Jacob took the time to run just far enough into the forest were he wouldn't be seen and quickly stripped.

Ruby watched as Edward ran at the two… actually she didn't know what they were. They looked like feral humans but with blood red eyes and she knew they were dangerous. She heard Bella whimper behind her when Jacob ran into the forest and though Ruby knew deep in her gut he wasn't leaving them she didn't exactly know what he was up to.

Then there was what sounded like a clap of thunder and Ruby realized it was from Edward colliding with the two beings. A second after Jacob disappeared, Ruby saw something big out of the corner of her eye and she turned slowly to see the biggest wolf she ever saw. She didn't get scared because she knew it was here to help.

In that instant, she remembered how her grandpa used to call her Little Ruby Red, a combination of her name, her love of all things red and the Brothers Grimm story he read to her every night. Here she was now, Little Ruby Red and the big bad wolf. The irony of it made her let out a small chuckle.

At the sound of her laugh, the wolf twisted its head in her direction and all time stood still. She couldn't breathe. The wolf's eyes, though black, held the same easygoing, reckless expression as Jacob's and he was tilting his head the same way Jacob did when he couldn't understand her but thought she was cute anyway.

"Jacob?" she asked in surprise. The wolf's eyes widen in shock momentarily, before he turned away abruptly and ran to help Edward. "We have some major talking to do later," Ruby yelled after the wolf. She turned to Bella, who didn't look too surprised by this. "Did you know about this?" Bella closed her eyes and nodded. "What are those things? And don't lie to me, I know you know."

Bella swallowed hard before answering "They're Vampires. Newly turned. Which means they're very strong and very thirsty."

Ruby took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_Ok, so my boyfriend turns into a wolf and he's fighting a vampire. Don't freak out. You have a pretty big secret also. So don't freak out._

Ruby felt Bella jump behind her at what sounded like a loud metal screech. Ruby narrowed her eyes in the direction of the sound, trying to make out what was going on but only saw dark shadows moving around under the canopy of the trees. She didn't see a third vampire come from her right, about twenty feet away but she did hear Bella gasp and scream "NO".

Ruby turned at the warning and held her hand out in front of her in a defensive position. The male vampire that was charging at her suddenly stopped ten feet from her, as if it hit a brick wall and Ruby was pushed back by an invisible force until her back hit the tree behind her, causing her to grimace in pain. The newborn was not moving forward or backward but it was looking down at its chest in puzzlement. He swiped at his chest franticly with both arms trying in vain to more whatever force was keeping him in place.

Ruby lifted her arms, straining though she held nothing in them, and the vampire was lifted in the air by an invisible force.

Bella stared in shock. Vampires cannot fly. They can jump and they can climb but they cannot fly. She knew that. But here was a vampire floating in midair. She glanced at Ruby and at her hands held in the air and back at the vampire and it clicked.

Ruby was making it happen. Ruby was somehow lifting it into the air. That would certainly account for the strained look on her face and the sweat that was starting to form on her brow. It would explain why the vampire looked surprised and was now snarling in anger and fear at being held in the air.

"Are… are you doing that?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Ruby hissed through clenched teeth. "What should I do?" her voice rising in panic.

"Kill it," Bella pleaded.

"What?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Kill it. Please."

"I don't think I can. What if I-"

"If you do anything other than kill it, it will just attack again. You have to rip his limbs off," Bella said with disgust.

"Are you serious?" Ruby was taken aback.

"I wish I was lying."

"Great," Ruby muttered. "You don't have to watch." Ruby realized Bella didn't want to witness it if she didn't have to; Ruby herself didn't want to do it.

Bella nodded and whispered "Thanks" before turning her back to Ruby. Ruby took a deep breath and jerked her hands in opposite directions until her arms were outstretched. Bella heard the unmistakable sound of metal being torn and knew Ruby was doing what needed to be done.

Ruby watched feeling slightly ill as she tore his limbs off, each time accompanied by that retched screech, when she was done she relaxed her fingers and the limbs and body came slowly back down to the ground. That's when she noticed them. Edward and Jacob were staring at her in shock, which was completely understandably seeing as she just decapitated a vampire with her mind.

"You were right," Jacob said once he regained himself. "We really do need to talk."

"You first," Ruby panted as she sat on an overturned tree, suddenly feeling exhausted as if she ran a marathon.

"Okay," Jacob said stretching out the word. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "I'm… I am a werewolf." Ruby didn't scream in horror or look at him in disgust; she merely nodded her head as if in acceptance. "So are Embry and Quil. You haven't met the others yet, they'll be here soon because I told them to come and protect you two," he gestured to the two females. "But I guess you can take care of yourself," he whispered lost in thought. Edward cleared his throat loudly as Ruby was waiting for him to continue and Jacob was pulled from his thoughts. "Yeah, anyway, the others are werewolves also. We're a pack."

"You told them to come? When?" Ruby asked, as a weird image of a werewolf talking on a cell phone passed through her mind. Edward stifled a chuckle but she noticed it anyway.

"Well, when we're in wolf form we can speak to each other through thoughts."

"Oh. I see. Okay, I guess it's my turn." She ran her hands through her loose hair, wondering when she lost her ribbon. "I'm a witch." The only reaction Jacob made to show he heard her was to furrow his brow in confusion. "What? You can accept that werewolves and vampires," she jerked her head at Edward, who looked at her with wide eyes, "exist, but not Witches?"

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Edward beat him to it. "You know?" She nodded. "How long?"

"I always knew you were different, that something was up with you but I didn't figure it out until just now. They," she pointed to the mass of combined limbs of the three vampires, "have some of the same characteristics as you do. Pale skin, strange eyes, a cold that radiates off you. You're a vampire." She stared at him for a moment before tilting her head. "Why was their eyes red but your eyes are gold?"

"They feed on humans, I do not. I, along with my family, feed on the blood of animals."

"Oh. So if I started bleeding right now, you're not going to go all Hannibal Lecter on me, are you?"

Edward laughed and if he'd been human he would have had tears of mirth in his eyes. "No, I am not. It's tempting." Jacob growled loudly causing Bella to jump and Ruby to look at him but Edward ignored him. "But nothing I can't resist. I've been through worse," he said as he glanced at Bella.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Good to know." And you can read minds too, she thought clearly.

"How did you know that?" he said, causing Jacob and Bella to lose track of the conversation for a minute.

Ruby actually smiled, though it was somehow sad, at that one. "Easy. You are the only one who laughs, or tries not to laugh I should say, whenever I have a funny thought; and I have tons. I knew you could read minds for weeks." She suddenly had a look of concern on her face. "Umm. Should those things be moving?" She pointed to what was left of the vampires. They all turned their attentions to it, to see fingers moving and elbows being bent though they were not attached to a body.

Jacob and Edward jumped up and started to throw pieces of wood on the pile.

"Matches?" Edward asked to no one in particular. When everyone responded in the negative, he began to search the ground.

"What are you looking for?" He didn't seem to hear Ruby. "Eddie!" she said firmly. She repeated herself when he looked at her. "What are you looking for?"

"For two rocks."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I am going to try to hit them together to get a spark."

It took Ruby a moment but she figured out why there was wood on the bodies and why he needed a spark. "We need to set them on fire."

It wasn't a question but Edward answered anyway. "Yes and quickly."

"I can do it." Ruby spoke so low Edward and Jacob barely heard her.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I can do that. You don't need matches or rocks." She walked over to the pile and snapped her fingers. They didn't see it at first because her hand was cupped but when she opened it up, they saw it. A small flame was sitting in her palm. "Moving things with my mind ain't the only thing I can do." Then the flame jumped out of her hand and onto the pile where it grew until it was consuming the bodies, releasing a thick purple cloud of smoke.

The act of setting body parts on fire, albeit vampire body parts but body parts none the less, was just too much for Ruby to process. "So," Ruby said turning towards Jacob "you're a werewolf," she turned to look at Edward. "and you're a vampire and I'm a witch, what are you?" She turned to Bella. "A ghost?" She gave a humorless laugh. "A zombie? No, you're too pretty for that. How about a mermaid, huh? You grow fins every time you go for a swim?"

"No," Bella answered gently, feeling the stress of the evening was finally getting to her friend. Though Bella knew of vampires and werewolves and everything else that Ruby had just found out, Bella had found out slowly, over months. Poor Ruby, though a supernatural being herself, had everything thrust on her in a matter of minutes. She clearly must be experiencing the onslaught of shock. "Just a regular, normal human."

"What are you?" Ruby inquired, semi-seriously, "The last one in Forks?"

Bella laughed. "It feels like that sometimes." She squeezed her friends shoulder and went over to check on Edward as Jacob walked over to Ruby slowly.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Oh, just swell. Killed a vampire and feeling all sorts of female empowerment. Just call me Buffy. Just found out werewolves and vampires are real, kind of waiting for the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny to show up. Make it a party," she deadpanned which caused Jacob to smile.

Bella saw him smile and paused what she was doing. She thought she knew all of Jacob's smiles; his impish grin, his satisfied smirk, his smug smile but this one she had never seen before, it had never been directed at her before, this one was new. She would have remembered that one, of that she was certain. It was genuine. It was all consuming. It was a smile of a man in love. A man who found something worth living for.

"Oh, Jacob," she gasped as she looked from Jacob to Ruby and back again, "You've imprinted on her." Jacob looked horrified for a split second, long enough for her to know that she inserted her foot into her mouth

"What does that mean? Imprinted?" Ruby asked over her shoulder to Bella, who just shook her head in regret. "What does that mean?" she said rounding on Jacob.

"It's a werewolf thing." He spoke slowly. "It's what they call it when one of us finds our soul mates." Ruby's jaw dropped and she seemed unable to speak. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her temple, she felt a stress headache coming. "It's like love at first sight but much more powerful, more powerful than anything in this world." She looked at him staring into his eyes but broke off when she saw six werewolves break into the clearing. They looked regal and beautiful standing near the line of trees, where a big black one stood in front of the rest, obviously the leader. She briefly wondered if she could tell which were Quil and Embry. She was sure she found them; a grey, black spotted wolf had Embry's sweet smile and a chocolate wolf had his tail wagging back and forth and just looked like he was restraining himself from jumping up and running around playfully.

"Your family is here." There was no emotion in her voice. She felt numb. "You should go to them."

"No. Forget them. What are you thinking about all this?" He waited a moment but she said nothing, she looked confused and exhausted. "Please. What are you thinking?" Again nothing. Desperate, Jacob turned to Edward and silently asked him what she was thinking.

Edward would normally never do Jacob a favor but the poor kid looked frantic and he himself was wondering if Ruby was ok. He tried to get a clear thought but she was back to being very difficult to read. Edward shook his head and whispered so only Jacob could hear, "I can't".

"Jacob, go to them." Ruby spoke softly. "You need to talk to them and I need to clear my head. Tell them, I'm sorry we couldn't meet today, I really wanted to." She gave him a sad smile as she stood up. "I'm going to drive back. Can you go home with them?" Jacob looked like she had slapped him.

"NO. I'm not – I want to stay with you. Edward could deal with the pack, tell them everything." He was pleading with her and she felt sick that she was hurting him. "I don't want you to go."

"Jacob, please, I need a moment for myself. I need to be by myself and get my head right. Not forever, just… I need to get everything straight." She took a step back, not wanting to leave but the day was just too much, too fast. She felt the tears coming. She couldn't do that here, she wouldn't cry in public; she needed some solitude. Jacob followed her, but Bella step forwarded stopping him.

"Jake, think about it. How did you feel when you found out you were a werewolf? Or when you found out vampires are real? You freaked out, I remember. She just had a lot dumped on her just now. She needs to absorb everything and maybe she could do that best in private, alone."

"But-," he began as he saw Ruby walked away. Sam stepped forward having changed back into human form after hearing Jacob's situation.

"She needs time, Jacob. Nothing more." Jacob nodded his head and slumped back onto the overturned tree in defeat. He barely heard what Edward was telling Sam about what happened. He caught the words 'Ruby' a few times, along with 'witch' and 'powers' but he paid no mind. He was wondering what was going on in Ruby's head and praying she didn't hate him.


	5. The Whole Truth And Nothing But

**The Whole Truth And Nothing But**

* * *

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does, and I don't make any money from this. I know, I'm sad about it too.

The idea for a small portion of Ruby's explanation of her powers came from The Covenant, in case anyway thought it sounded familiar. I didn't want anybody going nuts wondering what movie it came from, lol.

* * *

"**Love is when two people know everything about each other and are still friends"**

* * *

"Grandma," Ruby sobbed as she trudged through the front door of her house. It took her a long time to get home. She kept having to pull over to cry her eyes out and blow her nose.

"Moon Star, what's wrong?" Margaret asked, worry in her voice, as she walked out of the kitchen. Her heart broke as she saw her granddaughter's body swaying in exhaustion, her eyes puffy and red, tears slowly running down her cheek. She got to Ruby just in time to catch her as she fell to her knees and she cradled her like a child as she wept.

"Jacob knows about me now and I know about him too," Ruby sighed.

"Know about him? What did he tell you?"

"Did you know Werewolves exist?" Margaret looked surprised but not shocked.

"I've heard rumors."

"Yeah well, it turns out I'm dating one and he's dating a witch."

"Did he take the news badly?" Ruby shook her head. "Do you not accept him as a wolf?" She said as if she would be ashamed if Ruby said no.

"I don't care what he is. It doesn't affect the way I feel."

"So what is it child?"

"Did you know vampires are real, too?" Ruby sounded so much like a child, so lost.

"Yes. I've dealt with a few. Why? What happened?"

"I was in the woods with Jacob, having a picnic, when Bella, my friend from college, and her boyfriend, Eddie, showed up. Then I smelt the trouble coming but by the time I convinced everyone to go, vampires showed up. The boys each took one but there was another we didn't see and it attacked. I used my telekinesis to stop it and to kill it," she choked out. "I had to rip its arms and legs and head off and set it on fire. I know I had to do it and I know it was a bad vampire but it… with everything else that I found out it was a lot for one day."

"There's more you're not telling me."

"Eddie is a vampire but he doesn't drink human blood, just animals and it's weird because I knew something was up with him but I still like him. I think he's nice and he loves Bella so very much."

"And…" Margaret prodded.

"Jacob imprinted on me." When Margaret just stared at her in confusion, Ruby elaborated. "That means he or his mind or his body, I don't know… that something recognized me as his soul mate. That we share an unbreakable bond."

"But that's good, isn't it baby?"

"Yeah, I know, but thinking someone is your soul mate and knowing it are two completely different things. I guess I freaked at the time and I left. I don't have much experience with people grandma, I didn't know what to do and I panicked." What she didn't say was that she was afraid their love wasn't real, that it was something out of her hands, something forced but she didn't like where that train of thought went so she pushed it back.

"How do you feel now?"

"Honestly?" Margaret nodded. "Like an idiot for leaving Jacob. Gods, I hope I didn't hurt him. I acted like such a horrible person."

"You should go to him."

"I will but… can I just be your little Moon Star for a while longer. I just… I didn't see the vampire that attacked us. Bella warned me, if she hadn't, I'd be with mom, dad and grandpa, not with you." She cried in her grandmother's arms, right there on the hallway floor, and Margaret tightened her hold on her.

"Take all the time you need baby."

* * *

Ruby spent most of the night on the hallway floor crying in her grandmother's arms. She was terrified that she could have died, revolted by the act of dismemberment she had to commit and astounded by the fact that there were other supernatural beings in the world. But more than that she wondered about the imprinting.

After quite some time Margaret commented about the lack of feeling in her legs and Ruby sheepishly apologized. She got up and helped her grandmother to her feet. She promised her grandmother that she was better and Margaret told her to go Jacob before hugging Ruby and walking off to bed.

Ruby raced to La Push but had to slow the speed of her car considerably when out of nowhere it started to pour; big fat rain drops that seemed to be poured onto the road by the bucketful. Even her windshield wipers couldn't keep up with the amount of water raining down and she had to slow down until she was sure snails where passing her on the road.

It was past midnight when Ruby showed up at Jacob's house, her car splattering up mud as she pulled up in front of his house. She hastily shut off the car, jumped out of her car and raced up the steps, getting completely drenched in the process. She knocked softly, hoping she wasn't waking anyone. She heard someone coming and she quickly brought one hand up to pat down her hopelessly messy hair, pulling away the wet strands clinging to her face and trying to scrub clean her tear-stained cheek. She had just brought her hand down when Billy opened the door.

"Ruby," he sounded pleasantly shocked to see her.

"Hi Mister- I mean Billy. How are you? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no. I was just heading to bed. Come in." He moved slowly to the side and after Ruby walked in, closed the door. "I'm guessing you want to talk to him about today."

"Yes, I do. How is he?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Not good. Went straight to his room and won't come out or talk to anyone."

"I didn't mean- it was just a really long day and I-"

"It's ok, Ruby. I think he's asleep now, but you can wake him." He pointed towards Jacob's room. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Ruby." He placed his hand on hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Goodnight Billy," she said as he went to bed.

Ruby walked down the small hallway to Jacob's door and found it locked. She made a motion near the keyhole as if she was opening the door with an invisible key and she heard the click as it unlocked. She pushed the door open quietly and saw him sprawled across the bed wearing the same pants as early but he had removed his socks and shirt.

He looked too peaceful to wake, instead she walked over to the wall that faced the length of the bed, kicking aside his discarded shirt, and sat down on the floor, placing her keys down next to her. She watched him as he took in each breath quietly and let it out with a snore. Being so close to him now, she felt better, more relaxed.

She noticed a car magazine on the floor, and picked it up to read it. After thirty or so minutes in which Ruby read which windshield wipers are the top of the line – and took note of so she can upgrade her own – and managed to dry off completely, Jacob stirred and instantly knew he wasn't alone. The moment he did his eyes shot open.

"Ruby," he whispered quickly and sat up even quicker. She felt her breath catch as she looked over his naked chest. Russet skin stretched over tight corded muscle. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on.

"Hi," she whispered.

"You came back." She damn near doubled over and started crying again from the pain and relief in his voice, but she didn't. Instead, she forced a smile and nodded her head.

Neither one moved, afraid the other would not want the company. "I'm sorry about leaving earlier." Jacob opened his mouth to say something but she held up a finger and silenced him. "Wait. I need to say this." She sighed as she got her thoughts together. "I never had friends so I'm not really good with people or words sometimes. I don't let people see me weak. That's why I left. I was stressed and tired and overly emotional and whenever I felt that way as a kid I would go home and cry. So I did." She gave a small embarrassed laugh. "I'm better now and I feel horrible for leaving without talking to you or at least taking you with me."

"Maybe… maybe we could talk now."

"Ok." She bit her lip when they stood silent. "Umm. Anything you want to ask me?"

"So you're a witch huh? How?"

"I was born a witch. I come from a long line of natural witches. One of my ancestors was actual part of the Salem witch trials. It's inherited by the female mostly, men too but mostly women. We're not the only family either. There are others. My dad and my mom were both natural witches. That may be why I have so many powers."

"How many do you have?" Curiosity clearly evident in his voice.

"We're usually only suppose to have two or three, maybe four. My parents had one each and my grandma has two. I was initially blessed with five but now I have seven."

"You can get more?"

"Yeah but it's not done often. Right before my parents died, they willed me their powers. I know it sounds weird but if you want someone to have your powers you can will them to the person you want to receive them, the only problem is you die. You see, your powers are a part of you and without them you can't go on, you can't exist. Since they were mortally wounded in the car accident and were not going to survive, they willed me their powers." It was quiet for some time. "You're dying to know which powers I have, aren't you?" she teased lightly.

"A little bit, to be honest," he laughed, glad to have her talking to him again.

"You saw three of them today. I have a type of telekinesis, where I use my mind and my body to manipulate things. For example if I tried to open your window with just my mind, it'd be difficult and I'd probably end up breaking the glass by accident, but if I used my hands…" She brought her palms up and pushed up on thin air and the window opened even though it was across the room. She turned her hands around and pushed down and the window closed smoothly, barely making a sound.

"I'm pyrokinetic." She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on her forefinger. She brought her fingers close together and the flame was now on the tip of each finger. "It doesn't hurt me. I can feel its warmth but it doesn't burn." She spread the fingers wide and her whole hand was consumed by the flame. The fire was extinguished when she made a fist. "I can smell danger coming. I got that from my dad."

"That's why you freaked out and wanted to leave."

"Yeah. I couldn't exactly say 'Hey can we go, I smell trouble'."

"Yeah that would have sounded weird, even to the werewolf. That's three. What are the other four?"

"Thermokinisis."

"Thermo- what?"

"Thermokinisis," she laughed. "I have the ability to affect the temperature of an object or room. It manifested when I was born, very rare. My mom figured it out when my nursery would get cold every time I was upset or crying and it would get warm when I was happy. I can manipulate plants, make them grow faster, which was really popular in my house because of my parents being 'flower children'. We always had a flower in our hair or tucked behind an ear," she laughed. "I can read people's auras. I can tell if they're good or bad, nice or mean. I can tell a lot about a person from their aura. My mom gave me healing. It's new so I haven't figured out how to heal myself yet but I know how to heal others. I don't know why she didn't heal herself at the accident... maybe my dad was already gone and she wouldn't exist without him. They were so very much in love." She sighed sadly. "What about you? Any kicks to being a werewolf?"

"A few. I'm never cold. My body is always one hundred and eight point nine degrees."

"That's why I'm always warm around you."

"It could also be that you're always blushing around me," he teased causing her to blush.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong. Incredibly cocky? Yes."

"I'm hurt. I like to think of myself as confident, not cocky."

"Same thing. Anyway you were telling me about the werewolf benefits."

"Right. So I don't get cold, I'm fast, got great hearing, I heal fast as long as it's not a life threatening injury. I won't heal instantly and the worse the injury the longer it'll take but I heal faster than any other human." He took a deep breath, afraid the next thing he said would overwhelm her but he wouldn't lie or omit things from her. Not again. Not ever. "While I continue to change between man and werewolf, I won't age. I- I won't get any older." Whatever reaction he was expecting it wasn't a laugh.

"How funny… in a weird we-just-found-out-we're-both-supernatural-beings sort of way. Me neither."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yup. How old do you think my grandmother is?"

"Hey, I was raised to never guess a woman's age."

"Just guess," Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Mid seventies?"

"She would love that. She's actually one hundred and twenty six years old."

"What?" Jacob choked out incredulously.

"Yeah she was born in the late eighteen hundreds. We witches age very, very slowly. The only reason she even looks that old is because after my grandfather died, she didn't want to wait too long to follow him." She looked down and started tugging at her shoelace. "She says he was her soul mate," Ruby glanced at Jacob at the word, "and life didn't make much sense without him so she stopped using her active power and started to grow old really fast. It was a shock to me to see her get old." It was quiet again for a few minutes.

"So…" Jacob began, "You said you age slowly, so are you really nineteen or just look it?"

"No, I'm really nineteen," she laughed out. Then she looked at him with semi mock-suspicion. "How 'bout you?"

Jacob let out a small laugh before answering. "Only eighteen, no older."

"You tried to tell me earlier, right? That you are a werewolf."

"Yeah, but we got interrupted."

"I saw it in your aura that you were willing to be open and truthful. Actually I knew in your aura that you were all different - the guys her at La Push and the Cullens - I thought… well I don't know what I thought I just didn't know it was this different." Again they were silent. "Are you in control of yourself when you're a wolf?"

"Yeah. It's still me just a little hairier."

"Can you do something for me?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Can you change?" It took him a long second before he understood what she meant.

"Phase?"

"Yeah."

"No," he yelled, shaking his head looking horrified. "No," he said, more softly this time. "I can hurt you by accident."

"No you won't," she said calmly. "If you get too close, I'll just…" She put her palm facing outward and gave a little shove and his shoulder jerked back. "Please?"

He rubbed his hands over his face before agreeing. "Just stay over there and don't move," he ordered before she heard him mumble sarcastically, "Could we have done this in a smaller room?"

He placed his hands on his knees and pushed off them to stand up. He took a deep breath before he started to shake, almost vibrate, and the next second he exploded as fur replaced skin. One minute Jacob was standing there, the next a huge wolf was in his place, pieces of tattered and torn cloth floating to the floor that looked a lot like the pants he was wearing a second ago.

Ruby tilted her head to look at him. She was too shocked earlier to really appreciate the beauty of the wolf in front of her. Shaggy red brown fur covered his massive form. Anxious onyx eyes stared back at her, waiting for her reaction. An impressive set of claws emerged from his massive paws.

"Cool," she said softly before breaking into a huge smile. She started to reach out to him but pulled her hand back, "I don't know werewolf etiquette. Can I?" she asked.

Jacob answered by folding himself down to the ground where she sat. She brought her hand up again and ran it through his fur as Jacob closed his eyes in bliss. She couldn't remember touching anything softer, not the dandelions that she wished on when she was a young teen or her million times washed once red but ended up pink fleece teddy bear when she was five, could compare to the softness of Jacob's fur.

"You're soft and so warm," she said in awe. "This should be weirder than it is but it's not, it almost feels normal. Right?" She kissed him on his forehead and Jacob let out a whimper of content causing her to grin. "Just sit with me for a minute," she asked of him. He placed his head on her lap. His huge form covered her thighs completely, warming and comforting her and she started to pet him in silence. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and her hand fell to the side. Jacob lifted his head and looked at her. She had fallen asleep, her eyes were closed and her head was slumped against her shoulder, her hair falling into her face.

Walking away from her slowly, he picked up a pair of sweatpants with his mouth and, keeping a close eye on her, retreated to the corner, quickly phased back into a human and using his enhanced speed, jumped into his pants. He knew he needed to move her before she got a stiff neck, but he wasn't sure what to do. He would love it if she stayed but he couldn't ask that of her after the day they had. He merely sighed.

Spotting her keys on the floor, he grabbed them and put them in his pocket before sliding one hand under her knees and using his other to support her back as he lifted her. Her head was now lying against his neck and he couldn't help breathing her in, she smelled fresh and warm, like a summer rain, with a hint of chocolate chip cookies.

He was just about to open the door to his room when she woke. "Where are we going?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"I'm going to take you home. You had a long day, you need to sleep."

"No," she mumbled with her eyes closed and brought her arms up to hug him. "I want to stay with you." Jacob froze, his heart beating madly at the thought that she wanted to stay with him as much as he wanted her to stay.

"Are you sure? What about your grandmother?"

She yawned before answering. "She was sleeping before I left the house. She won't miss me." He nodded and carried her to his bed, gently putting her down. She shifted and instantly fell asleep again. He knelt by the bed and started to undo her laces on her sneakers before taking them off along with her socks, he smiled when he saw each perfect little toe painted bright red.

Once her feet were free, she curled up on her side and Jacob covered her with a thin blanket, kissed her on the cheek and walked away. He heard the bed creak softly as she turned. "Jacob, where are you going?"

"To sleep on the sofa. Go back to sleep, I'll be right inside, don't worry." He pointed in the direction of the living room.

"No." She sat up and extended her arm to him, beckoned him to her.

"What? Umm, I don't know." As much as he wanted to run and jump into the bed with her, he was still a gentlemen at heart and wasn't sure if he could be in the same bed with her without kissing her senseless and wanting to touch her; a step he knew they were not ready for.

"Jacob, please. I was really scared today and then I pushed you away when I should have just hugged you and never let you go. I just want you to hold me but you don't have to if you don't want to, you could just lie next to me. I just want to know you're close by." Her voice cracked a little at the end and he wasn't sure if it was because she was still scared about the day's events or if she was scared he might not want to hold her.

"Of course." He walked to his bed slowly as she turned around to face him. He got into the bed awkwardly due to the fact that A) it was only a twin sized bed and he barely fit on it when it was just him lying in it, and B) he was nervous. He never had a girl in his room before, let alone his bed.

He put one arm outstretched and she used it as a pillow. His other arm hovered over her, unsure, until she gently grabbed it and placed it on her hip, in almost the same spot he had put it earlier in the woods. She sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into him. His legs were bent and Ruby's were practically entwined with his if they were to stay on the bed.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmmm. Very." And she was, she had the wall against her back and Jacob wrapped around her. She'd never felt safer or warmer. She looked up at him and asked softly, "Does it hurt you when you change?" He became stock-still for a moment and for a second he considered telling her a lie, what good could the truth do, but he swore no more lies.

"At first it felt like I was burning from the inside out and then I explode outwards, but it only last for a split second. I'm used to it by now, it doesn't bother me as much anymore."

It was quiet for a long time, where the only thing he heard was the pounding of his own heart. One of her hands was sandwiched between their chest and her other was draped over his side. "We never did talk about the imprinting," she said softly, startling him.

"I didn't want to bring it up."

"In case I freaked out again?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm sorry about that earlier."

"It was a lot to take in. Of course you needed time to yourself." She knew he was just being polite. She had hurt him badly and he was trying to hide it.

"But I hurt you. I know I did, your aura became filled with pain." She brought her hand up to his face and placed her hand on his cheek. "You've never hurt me and I just know that you would never ever hurt me, not in a million years, but I hurt you and I hate myself for that because…" She looked up at him and held his stare for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Because I love you." She looked down and started to talk fast. "I know we just met and I'm a witch and you're a werewolf but you did imprint on me, so-," She was cut off when Jacob crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her to give her a tight squeeze before pulling back.

"I love you too." Her smile grew until her teeth were showing.

She looked at him for a minute before saying "Good" and cuddled closer to him before closing her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of rain falling outside.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

So next chapter is almost done and in it Ruby finally gets to meet the pack.


	6. Little Ruby Red Meets The Wolves

**Little Ruby Red Meets The Wolves**

I was able to knock out a few chapters, so there will be less time between updates.

Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (I'm just playing with them). The OC is all mine.

* * *

"**A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked" – Bernard Meltzer**

* * *

When Ruby woke up she was momentarily disorientated. She didn't immediately recognize the blue-gray walls or the worn navy blue covers around her. Then her pillow took a slow deep breath and she smiled wide as she remembered falling asleep in Jacob's arms. She slowly turned her head upward to look at him. His face was smooth and relaxed; he looked younger in his sleep, much like when he smiled.

Her head was nestled in the crook of his arm, her arm thrown over his waist and her legs tangled with his. She took the time to study him. He really is beautiful, she thought. Proud chin, thick eyelashes, long soft hair, she loved it all. She knew he was exhausted and needed to sleep a little longer but she couldn't help ghosting her fingertips over his abs, dark russet skin over well-defined muscle. She trailed them up over his chest to rest along his collarbone. When she glanced at his face she noticed he was silently watching her through tired eyes and she smiled, embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry."

"You don't hear me complaining," he said giving a tired smirk and closing his eyes again. "I could get used to waking up like this." He gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I got to go home and get changed. I'll be back before you wake up again."

"Okay. Hurry back," he mumbled before falling asleep again to dream of his girl.

She stretched up and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and reluctantly got out of bed. She found her shoes, with her socks balled up inside, on the floor next to the bed. She picked them up and quietly made her way out of his room, through the hall and out the door where she noticed it was still raining, or raining again – one could never tell with this weather. Shrugging she walked across the front yard in her bare feet, enjoying the way the muddy soil and damp grass felt on her toes. Tossing her shoes on the passenger seat, she drove home.

Her grandmother smiled when she saw her. "I take it by your impromptu sleepover last night, everything between Jacob and you are fine."

"Yeah. More than fine. Great. Perfect even." She grinned.

"So you finally admitted what I knew the night you came home from that first date. You love him."

"Yup, and he said he loves me too." Margaret walked over and hugged her granddaughter.

"I told you. Don't doubt my power. I saw the link between you two. Soul mates."

Ruby often forgot that her grandmother had a passive power.

"You used your power?"

"Just once. When Jacob came to our house that first time." Then Margaret smiled and walked away. Ruby stood still for a moment, shocked and touched. Margaret rarely spoke of her powers anymore and never, ever used them anymore, determined to grow old and die. Ruby was sad that her grandmother's main goal was to one day die but then again, her grandmother wasn't ever the same after Thomas died. Ruby snapped herself out of it and walked upstairs.

After a quick shower, she felt a throbbing in her shoulder. Looking over her back into the mirror, she saw the dark purple and blue of a bruise on her shoulder blade and dark red lines that were beginning to scab over. Her mind flashed to the day before. She remembered being shoved into a tree by the force of the vampire colliding with her power.

She popped a few painkillers and wished she could get a hang of her healing powers so she could finally heal herself. Grabbing her dirty dress that she was previously wearing, she noticed the blood from her shoulder one of the straps. Sighing, she made a plucking motion over the garment and watched as the dry blood lifted and fell into the sink, leaving her dress stain-free. She normally wouldn't bother but it was her favorite dress after all.

She quickly found something to wear; a task made difficult by the fact her closet was a complete mess. She was never one to have words like tidy or organized be associated with her and she doubted she ever will. After dressing herself, she ran downstairs and sought out her grandma.

"Grandma, can I ask you for something?"

Margaret stopped washing dishes and wiping her hands on her apron, turned to face Ruby. "Of course."

"After last night, I was wondering if you could help me strengthen my powers. Get them under control." Margaret looked at her and smiled, Ruby looked very much like a little girl in that moment.

"I thought you'd never ask. We'll start next week, I figure you want to enjoy some time with Jacob first."

Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes before leaving to drive back to Jacob's house as fast as she could.

* * *

The first thing Jacob saw when he woke up was Ruby. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning against the wall reading, wearing light blue jeans with huge rips in them and an extremely tight red t-shirt with what looked like a cartoon Samantha Stephens and the words 'I'm Such A Witch' written across the front in black.

"Cute shirt," he said startling her out of what felt like the hundredth book he'd seen her read.

She laughed softly. "Thanks, I thought so too," she said pulling down on the edge of her shirt to look at it herself. Jacob swallowed hard and tried not to stare at the way the shirt clung tighter to her chest. "'Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead."

He looked towards his window and noticed the sun was high in the sky. "What time is it?" he asked raising himself onto his elbows.

"Almost one. You looked so tired, so your father and I agreed to let you sleep in. You really looked like you needed it."

"You know that's just a nice way of saying 'you looked like crap' right?" he said stretching his arms over his head until his back cracked.

"Yes. Yes I do." She smiled.

"Thanks for the sleep." He didn't realize how much sleep he'd been missing out on until just then. He felt more relaxed and more alert than he had in weeks. "You've been here the whole time?" She nodded. "Just watching me sleep?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Of course not. That'd be creepy. I hung out with your father all morning, made him breakfast and lunch. Then I came in here to see if you had anything to read." She waved the book at him. "Haven't read The Illiad in a while."

"I forgot I had that. I had to read it for senior year. Where'd you find it?"

"I found it on the shelf, behind your model cars."

"Any food left?" he asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, I made tons. I know how much you eat."

She got up and went to make him a plate, allowing him his privacy to get showered and dressed. When he came out, there was a plate of food on the table waiting for him. Ruby and Billy were sitting at the table and she was laughing at something he said. Billy acknowledged his son with a nod and Ruby smiled up at him. Ruby and Billy continued their conversation as Jacob ate.

He ate his plate of food quickly and his second plate just as fast. It wasn't until he was on his third helping did he take the time to talk. "You want to do anything special today?" he asked Ruby as he finished off his plate.

"Actually, yes. I was hoping since yesterday didn't exactly go according to plan, that maybe I can finally meet the rest of your family."

He got up and kissed her on the top of her head before taking his dish to the sink. "Sure. They've been waiting to meet you." He said goodbye to his dad and Ruby gave Billy a hug before following Jacob out the door.

He led her not to Sam's house but to First Beach so he could have some alone time with her before everyone hogged up all her time. He especially knew that Sam, Emily and Seth couldn't wait to meet her.

He walked silently, without effort, over the colorful stones and fallen tree branches. Ruby on the other hand made no effort to be quiet. She walked slowly, kicking rocks aside with the tips of her Nikes. She stopped suddenly and he turned to see her picking up a stone, a huge grin on her face.

"It's red," she explained as she showed him the brick colored stone. He laughed at her obsession with all things red, and continued on their walk.

"I'm a little worried about your dad," she said out of nowhere.

He turned to her, slightly nervous. "Why?"

"He's really stressed."

"About what?" he asked puzzled.

"You," she stated simply. "You're his son. His only son. He loves you and he's so worried about you. You change into a werewolf, which he knows you're still freaked about by the way, and you do dangerous things. His aura is filled with anxiety."

"But I heal."

"Yes, you heal but you're not invincible. Do you think he wants you in pain? Do you think he's not afraid? He lost your mom, his daughters have no intention of coming back home. You are all he has left." She looked up at him through her lashes. "And you're one half of what I have left. Just promise me you'll be extra careful."

"Sure, sure."

"Jacob, I'm serious." Once he saw how serious and worried she was, he softened his expression and nodded.

"Ok. Ok. I promise."

"Good." She smiled up at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body. Her breath caught when she saw the look in his eyes, so full of love. He brought his lips down on hers and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. One of his hands found her waist, his other tangled with the hair at the base of her neck.

Her mind was reeling from the intensity of the kiss. They had never done anything more then press their lips together chastely and the feel of his warm tongue gently massaging hers was making her quickly forget everything she knew, even simple knowledge like her name managed to escaped her.

Jacob couldn't believe he was kissing her either, that he had the guts to just grab her and show her how much he loved her. He started off timidly, unsure of how to go about it and unsure if she would reciprocate, but soon instinct took over and his tongue slipped soundly into her mouth. The intensity of the kiss increased when he felt her tongue massage his right back.

His ego got a boost when he went to pull back to give her a chance to catch her breath and she quickly dug one hand into his bicep and the other came up to his neck, anchoring him to her.

She wasn't aware how long they kissed for but when she finally allowed him to pull away from her they were both breathless, gasping for air. A huge smile spread across her face as she brought her fingers to her mouth and felt her swollen lips. "Holy crap," she whispered.

Jacob gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking her hand in his and leading her in the direction of Sam's house. On the way he noticed that she was stumbling a lot and that was unusual for her. Bella was the klutz; Ruby was the one who had a carefree grace to her. He turned his head to look at her and noticed that she was staring off into the distance, her fingertips still tracing her bottom lip.

"You ok?" he smirked.

"Huh?" She blinked and seemed to be brought out of her daze. Her smile grew as she answered him. "Me? I'm great."

* * *

The moment the door to Sam and Emily's house was opened, Ruby found herself wrapped in a hug, thick black hair obscuring her vision.

"Ah, Ruby, I'm so happy we finally get to meet." The person hugging Ruby pulled away and Ruby knew who it was. Ruby thought that Emily was quite possibly one of the most beautiful women she ever saw. She had dark copper skin and long shiny black hair that should be on a bottle of shampoo. The whole right side of her face was scarred but it didn't take away from her beauty because she had such an overwhelming inner-beauty. She was beaming at Ruby, her eyes shining, an apron barely wrapped around her waist and her hands were resting on her rounded belly.

"Let the girl get through the door first, Emily." The man Ruby saw was tall, just as tall as Jacob but definitely not as wide, but he carried an air of authority. His black hair was cut close to his head. "Hi, Ruby. I'm Sam." He put his hand out and Ruby shook it.

"Hey," she said awkwardly. Emily moved out of the way as Sam guided Ruby into the house. Jacob followed with a smile on his face.

"This is Seth, and his sister Leah." Sam pointed to Seth, a tall gangly kid, who waved enthusiastically and Leah (what is everyone beautiful, she thought) who jerked her head at her in what could have been a nod. Leah had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her aura spoke of anger and distrust. It made Ruby want to shrink into the background.

"Here's Jared and Kim," Sam continued. "They just got married, that's why they're all over each other."

"Congratulations," Ruby said softly. She had never been introduced to so many people before and was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed and self-conscious.

"This is Paul," Paul grunted out a greeting, "Collin and Brady" two teenagers that reminded her of a younger Quil and Embry smiled, "and you know Claire, Quil and Embry." Embry gave her a sweet smile and moved forward to give her a hug, Claire gave a toothy grin and jumped up and Ruby picked her up. Quil was his usual self.

"Hey, it's the witch girl." Ruby cracked up laughing, glad for the humor, as Sam and Emily smacked Quil in the back of the head. "What? I only meant that I heard she kicked some major ass." Claire giggled and Quil tried to backtrack as he took her from Ruby, "Butt. She kicked some major butt."

"Nuh uh. I heard you," Claire giggled.

"Umm, thanks… I guess." Ruby gave a small timid laugh. As expected, Emily took Ruby into the kitchen to talk and to finish cooking. Seth and Sam accompanied them, while everyone else went inside to watch whatever game was on the television.

"When are you due?" Ruby asked after a while.

"I have two months to go." Emily patted her stomach affectionately and Sam gave her a loving glance. Ruby felt very comfortable around them.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No. We want to be surprised." Ruby nodded, glad she had asked because she could tell from the different aura around the baby what she was having.

Seth looked at her nervously, like he wanted to say something but didn't want to offend her.

"Something on your mind Seth?" Ruby asked kindly. Seth coughed to hide his embarrassment at being caught and shook his head no. "It's ok. You want to ask me a question? About me being a witch?" Ruby felt the place get quiet and when she looked around noticed everyone in the kitchen and the next room was looking at her, waiting. She immediately felt a rush of warmth over her body and felt nervous that everyone was looking to her. She gulped softly, bit her lower lip and smiled awkwardly as she glanced at her feet wondering when that hole was going to open and swallow her up. "Ok… maybe everyone wants to ask me a question?"

Jacob got up at that point and walked over to her. "Come on guys, we don't need to question her."

"Jacob, it's ok." She was more than embarrassed having a house full of people looking at her waiting for her to speak but understood why they were. Who knew you could have stage fright without a stage? "They're curious."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"So what can you do?" Seth asked.

Ruby went on to tell them almost everything she told Jacob the night before. Her natural powers, the powers she got from her parents, how you can will someone your power. She told them everything they wanted to know as they ate and after dinner they went outside.

On their way over to First Beach, Seth continued to ask question but she didn't seem to mind. The kid reminded her so much of Jacob, not physically (though he was tall, tan and gorgeous just like all the members of the pack) but personality wise.

"So can you heal a scar I got?" Seth asked playfully.

"Seth!" Sam yelled somewhere from behind Ruby.

"I wasn't asking so she could do it. I just wanted to know if it was possible. Come on, give me some credit."

Ruby just smiled and shook her head. "I can't heal something that has been healed already. It has to be considered a wound for me to be able to heal it."

"Do you have any scars?" Collin asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Jacob wondered out loud, a little aggravated. He was tired of everyone looking at her as if she was a science experiment, as if she was something to be analyzed and dissected. Ruby gently put a hand on his forearm and told him it was ok. She didn't want Jacob arguing with his pack because of her.

"It's just she said her mom had the healing before she did, so I was wondering if her mom healed everything for her or if she let her heal the old fashioned way."

"Oh. Most of my cuts she let me heal the long way, so yeah I have scars, tons of them. I got this one," she pointed to a straight thin scar on her forearm that was about six inches in length, "When I thought I could jump over this old metal gate that was on our property. Damn thing fell over and caught me on the arm. My mom believed imperfections are what made someone beautiful. She did heal me once. I fell out of the tree I was climbing and broke my leg. I was in a lot of pain so she healed me."

They reached the beach where a large bonfire was in full flame. They spread out and sat around a fire. Jacob sat on the floor, leaning against a log and pulled Ruby down to sit in between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Between the fire and Jacob's unnatural warmth she had to use her thermokinisis to cool her surrounds down just a few degrees. Billy waited until everyone was seated before he began to tell them a few of the Quileute legends.

* * *

When Billy was done, everyone got up and started to walk back to Sam and Emily's house.

"Who would have thought that a small town like Forks, Washington would have vampires, werewolves and witches?" Quil said as he passed by Ruby.

"I know," she answered. "I keep waiting for Bigfoot to knock on my door to ask for a cup of sugar."

"Or a zombie," Seth added.

"Or a ghost," Jared offered.

"Or how about Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster," Jacob said and everyone laughed.

An hour later, Ruby was starting to yawn. She and Jacob said goodbye to everyone and they walked back to his house where her car was parked. She opened her car door, stopped and turned around.

"You think they liked me?" she said biting her thumbnail.

"Are you kidding me? You had Paul laughing and Leah didn't insult you once. That means you're practically her best friend."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh, that's good, because I loved them. They were great."

* * *

To all the hardcore Jacob and Renesmee fans out there: The reference to Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster by Jacob was intended as a joke, and nothing more. So laugh! LOL.


	7. Myocardial Infarction

**Myocardial Infarction**

* * *

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I don't make any money from this.

* * *

"**You got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything" – Ginger Rogers**

* * *

Everything was smooth sailing for Ruby and Jacob for a month. Four weeks full of dinners at Sam's and lunches at Margaret's; walks on the beach and water gun fights with Claire; watching movies in the dark and drives to Port Angeles. A month where Ruby watched as Jacob finally got around to fixing his car and where Jacob started to teach her how to ride a motorcycle (which went a hell of a lot better than when he taught Bella, considering no blood was involved).

Jacob and Ruby's relationship was progressing also. Gentle kisses were now heated make-out sessions and hands no longer held onto hands but explored other areas of the body. They took it slowly, they still had not seen each other naked and they did everything over their clothes, but they enjoyed themselves none the less.

During that month, Ruby was even invited to Edward's house (an invitation Jacob declined) and met the Cullen family. Dinner was an unusual event, as Bella and Ruby were the only ones eating but the Ruby thought the company was nice. The Cullen family were smart and kind and they seemed to instantly warm to her. She got Rosalie to smile and be genuinely friendly with her after Ruby commented on Rosalie's beauty. Carlisle even told her that he would help her in her goal to be a midwife; give her one on one lessons if she wanted. Ruby jumped at the opportunity.

Ruby went home that night overwhelmed and thankful for her move to Forks that night. Her whole life she only had her parents and grandparents for company, and for a while it was only her grandmother but now… her cup runneth over.

Ruby and Jacob had a full month of undisturbed good times before the first in what would be a string of bad news came.

She hadn't slept too much the night before and was up early that day. That would explain why she didn't hear the phone in her room ringing and just slept right through it. Just as soon as the phone stopped ringing, it started right up again. She still did not hear it but a sleepy Margaret could from down the hall and woke up. She shuffled down the hall, one hand on the banister to steady her, and opened the door to Ruby's room. The phone was on the nightstand by her granddaughter's head yet Ruby continued to sleep as if a song was not echoing off the walls.

Ruby's little red phone rang and vibrated all of the nightstand. Normally, Margaret would never answer Ruby's phone but she noticed Sam's name on the display screen and figured she should at least see what his reason for calling was. She reached for it and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Taylor?" His voice was rushed and out of breath. "This is Sam. Sam Uley, Jacob's friend. I apologize for calling so late but is Ruby there? It's an emergency."

"Oh, Gods. Is Jacob ok?"

"He's fine." Sam paused to sigh. "It's his father." Margaret gasped and started to shake Ruby awake.

"Huh?" Ruby mumbled.

"Moon Star, wake up."

"No," Ruby groaned. She pulled the pillow out from under her and plopped it over her head. "I'm so tired. I don't want to wake up yet. Sun's not even up," she grumbled.

"Ruby, it's the phone. It's Sam." Ruby suddenly sat upright, her hand held out for the phone. There would be no reason for Sam to call her in the middle of the night unless something happened. Once she had the phone firmly in her shaky hand, she brought it to her ear.

"What is it, Sammy? What's wrong?" She stifled a yawn and wiped away some moisture at the corner of her mouth.

"Billy. He had a heart attack. Jacob's pretty shaken up." Ruby had a moment where she could not think. Everything went blank. Then one thought entered her mind. She needed to get to Jacob.

"Where are you?"

"Forks Community Hospital."

"I'll be right there." She slammed the phone shut and jumped out of bed to see her grandmother holding out a pair of jeans and a tank top. "You're the best. Thanks." She said taking the items from her and running into her bathroom to change. As she left her room she picked up a pair of sneakers and ran barefoot to her car. Her grandmother calling out to her to let her know what happens.

She drove quickly, glad that it was past three in the morning; there was not a soul on the road. At the hospital, she pulled into the first available spot and was halfway to the door before she realized she had no shoes on; she had left them on the passenger seat. Running back to the car, she slipped them onto her feet and ran back.

The first person she saw was Sam. He was standing with Embry and Quil, who for once wasn't smiling.

"Ruby. Thank goodness." Sam came towards her and gave her a hug, Embry and Quil followed.

"How's Billy?"

"All we know is that he's stable. We don't know anything else. They won't tell us anything because we're not family and Jacob hasn't left his side."

"Crap. Stay right here, I'll be back when I can." Ruby made a beeline for the receptionist desk. The lady behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you can please tell me what room Billy Black is in. He was brought in earlier. He had a heart attack."

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"Your relation?" Ruby hesitated for a second before answering.

"I'm his daughter-in-law." The lady behind the desk nodded.

"He's in room 236."

Room 236 was quiet and the lights were dimmed. Jacob was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his hand grasping his father's.

"Jacob," Ruby said quietly. He looked up at gave her a tired smile, getting up and walking over to her. She gave him a tight hug and a peck on the lips. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine now. But he's going to need a triple bypass." Jacob looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh Gods." She took a deep breath, understanding fully the amount of surgery he would need. "Jacob, Sam and the guys are in the waiting room. Why don't you go tell them how Billy is doing? They are really worried. And get yourself something to drink."

"I'm so nervous. This hospital isn't exactly up there when it comes to technology. A triple bypass is a serious thing. What if th-"

"Don't think that way. If anything happened, I'd heal him myself."

He sighed and looked over at his father. "Will you stay with him?"

"Of course. I won't leave him." She walked over to Billy as Jacob left the room. He looked pale and so fragile. After a few minutes, Billy opened his eyes. "Billy. Billy, how are you?"

"Ruby?" His voice was barely audible. "My chest hurts a little."

"Yeah. You had a heart attack. You're going to need a triple bypass." Billy sighed and Ruby looked around and moved closer to Billy's side. "I know you know about me. I can- I can heal you."

Billy shook his head slowly. "No. The doctors. Look suspicious if I'm suddenly well," he managed to say and she had to agree with him.

"Ok. You tell me if you change your mind."

He smiled. "Will do sweetie." Jacob came back then and upon seeing his father awake, went to his father's side. Ruby excused herself, looking for Sam, she found him in the waiting room.

"If Jacob looks for me, tell him I'll be right back. I just have a phone call to make."

Fifteen minutes later, Ruby walked back into the hospital with three people; Bella, Edward and Carlisle. Sam jumped up, along with Jarred and Paul, who arrived while Ruby was out.

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked. His tone was hostile as he stared at the men.

"I thought Bella and Charlie should know what happened. Charlie is his best friend after all. He's on his way."

"Not her," though Sam did not look any happier to see Bella, "them. What are they doing here?"

"I assume Edward is here for Bella, to lend her support. Dr. Cullen is here because I called him. He's a great doctor, the best in Washington, and with all the years he's been practicing, quite possibly the best anywhere. I want him to do the procedure for Billy."

"He's a vampire." Sam hissed. His voice was low even though they were the only ones in the waiting area. Jacob, looking for Ruby, took that moment to step into the waiting room. He kept silent as he stood by the doorway to the waiting room, somewhat stunned by what he was witnessing.

"He's a damn good doctor," Ruby threw back at him rather loudly. Jacob's eyes widened in shock. Quil's and Embry's eyebrows were threatening to merge with their hairlines they were so high. Ruby was always cautious with everyone, never wanting to disappoint her new friends and risk them leaving her and they were surprised to see this part of her.

"He's one of them." He yelled back. Ruby flinched, not used to being yelled at, but stood her ground.

"I really don't give a damn about your feud with each other. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Humans. I don't give a shit." Quil choked and Embry let out an ineligible sound of shock. "There is a man in there who I love like my own family and all I care about is making sure he's in capable hands and I believe those hands belong to Dr. Cullen." Sam looked surprised, not used to people arguing with him. "Now, Sammy, you know I love you too. You've become like an older brother to me but I am telling you to please not fight me on this."

Sam stared at Carlisle and spat out, "Bloodsucker."

Ruby shook her head, disappointed. "Are you really going to be this way? You would rather Billy be in the hands of someone less qualified than let a vampire save his life?" Ruby was upset. She felt let down. She was seeing a side of Sam that she did not like. He was being spiteful. What's that saying? she thought to herself. He'd cut his nose off to spite his face? Did he not understand that Billy's chances increased with Carlisle as his doctor? She saw Bella wrap her hands around herself and shivered from the decrease in temperature. Her power was getting away from her. She gritted her teeth and tried to relax. "That's sad. What about me, Sam? I'm a witch. I pray to Gods and Goddesses you don't believe exist. I have my beliefs and rituals and habits just like the Cullen family has theirs. I'm different than you Sam. Do you hate me? Am I not good enough for Jacob because of who I am?"

Sam blanched and was about to say something but Jacob didn't want to hear the answer. If Sam had said yes, it was somehow implying that Jacob needed Sam's permission to be with someone he loved. If Sam had said no, it would have started a series of events that would have ended with Jacob choosing Ruby over his pack. He didn't like where either answer lead to so he cut Sam off.

"Can you do this surgery, Carlisle?"

"Yes." His voice was steady, calm and confident.

"Can you guarantee he will be okay?"

"No, I cannot. No doctor can, but I've talked to Ruby and if anything goes wrong I will get her and she will heal him." Jacob looked between Carlisle and Ruby. He knew Ruby would never let anything bad happen to him, his father or his pack, she loved them.

"Fine. I want you to be his doctor." Carlisle nodded once before rushing off to look over Billy's chart and prepare for the surgery.

Sam was seething at having a Quileute chief's life in the hands of a bloodsucker. He quietly walked away and sat as far away from the remaining vampire as he could.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew he could help and I knew you wouldn't-"

"It's ok." He brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "I'm glad you did." She wanted to say more. She wanted to apologize for yelling at Sam and express how embarrassed she was for the argument but she didn't get a chance to.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about Billy," Bella interrupted, rushing forward to give him a hug.

"I am sorry also. My family wanted me to tell you that you and your father are in their thoughts." Edward expressed honestly.

"Thanks, I guess." Jacob answered. Then they all sat back down, Ruby sitting between Jacob and Edward, waiting for Billy to come out of the surgery. Charlie arrived soon after and Bella rushed to tell him what she knew. After three hours, Quil, Paul, Jared and Bella all fell asleep. Sam got up and started to pace, every so often muttering to himself. Charlie abused his position as Chief of Police to get the latest updates and Jacob kept shifting in his chair, glancing up whenever anyone walked by.

A half hour later, while Charlie was talking to Jacob, Ruby got up and sat next to Embry.

"He's mad at me," Ruby said miserably.

"Who? Sam?" Ruby nodded and forced herself to smile because she felt she was on the verge of tears. She hated to disappoint anyone. This was her first fight with a friend and all she wanted to do was rush to him and apologize so it would be all behind them. She didn't though, because if there was one thing she hated more than disappointing people was to lie. If she apologized to him it would be a lie. She wasn't sorry for what she did. She was just upset that it couldn't have gone better. "No."

"I can tell. His aura is red and very muddied. He's past mad. He's pissed."

"He might be mad but I don't think he's mad at you."

"Then who is he mad at?"

"I don't think he's mad at anyone. Maybe he's just mad at the situation."

"Maybe." Ruby said doubtfully.

Paul, who was sleeping in the chair next to Embry with his arms crossed over his chest and his head resting against the wall, stirred.

"Maybe," Paul offered, his eyes still closed, "He's pissed because you might be right." Ruby scrunched up her face confused and looked at Embry. He had an eyebrow raised and was nodding his head. "That would be a good enough reason to make me pissed."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"He's mad you could be right." Embry repeated Paul. "If you're right then that means that not only did a vampire save an important member of our tribe and family but that the vampire did it willingly. He's probably rethinking everything he knows about them. Maybe they aren't as horrible as he believes."

"Yeah, but then again," Paul added, "Maybe they are. I still won't trust them but there is no denying that I am in debt to them because of Billy."

Ruby glanced at Paul and Embry. Paul hated the vampires and probably always would. Embry considered the Cullen family his friends. Ruby was amazed they part of the same pack; they were so different.

"Paul, can I ask you for a favor?" Ruby asked carefully. She knew all about Paul's temper.

"Will it get me out of this waiting room?" He glanced at Edward as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm in. What do you need?"

"Do you know where I live?" He nodded as he yawned. "Can you go there and pick up what my grandmother gives you?"

"Got nothing else to do." He got up and stretched. "I'll be back soon." Then he was gone. Ruby took a moment to call her grandmother. She told her about Billy and to expect a visit from Paul, then hung up. By the time she got up to go back to her seat, Embry had fallen asleep. She sat next to Jacob and grabbed his hand, giving it a gently reassuring squeeze.

Another hour and a half later, sleep was calling to Ruby and she was tempted to answer. The yawns came fast, her eyes became dry and her body ached from lack of sleep but she refused to doze off while Jacob was so worried. Edward caught snippets of her thoughts – a soft pillow, a cool bed and a stuffed animal that'd seen better days – and got up. When he came back he was holding two large cups of coffee. Handing one to Ruby, he tapped Jacob and gave him the other. Jacob was shocked but mumbled a quiet 'thanks' nonetheless.

Another hour and one extremely strong, sugar-filled cup of coffee later, Ruby was shaking softly, practically vibrating, partly from lack of sleep and partly due to the caffeine.

After a few more minutes, Carlisle walked back into the waiting room, looking tired but cheerful. Everyone stood up.

"The surgery went well," he told Jacob, and Ruby felt his body relax next to hers. "Your father is recovering and you can go see him now."

"When can he go home?" Jacob asked.

"Not for at least a week. I want to monitor him and make sure he is well enough before he deals with the stress of everyday life considering how special his life is. After a week I will exam him again and I will be able to tell you then."

Jacob hesitated for a second and then extended his arm. "Thank you Carlisle. I- I can't thank you enough."

"Your very welcome Jacob. I was just doing my job."

Ruby nodded, glad everything turned out ok, and sat back down, wanting to give Jacob time with his father alone.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked her. "I need you." Ruby smiled up at him and everyone said goodbye to them as she followed him to his father's room.

Fifteen minutes later they walked out of the hospital after promising a very weak and tired Billy that they would be back after they all got some sleep. Ruby drove Jacob to his house blinking from the glare of the mid morning sun and he was surprised when she shut off the car and got out with him.

"I'm staying over," she said, answering his questioning look.

"Really?"

"Did you think I would leave you now? I called my grandma and had her pack up my stuff and Paul picked it up for me. It's in the backseat."

"When did all this happen?"

"Around the fourth hour of waiting. You didn't notice much of what was going on." Jacob reached into the backseat and pulled out two duffel bags. He wondered how long she was staying but didn't say anything. "We'll have to be squished on the bed but I think we'll manage."

"Thanks." He reached out and touched her on the arm making her pause. "Really, thanks for everything. For getting Carlisle, fighting with Sam, staying up with me when I know you were dead tired and for staying now. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem. I love you. I go to the ends of the earth for the people I love."

"I'm so lucky to have you. I love you too."

"Now, can we please get some sleep?"


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

* * *

I don't own any of the characters from Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby and Margaret come from my imagination. I make no money from this.

* * *

"**Have the courage to say no. Have the courage to face the truth. Do the right thing because it is right. These are the magic keys to living your life with integrity." – W. Clement Stone**

* * *

Five days after Billy's heart attack, Ruby was still staying at Jacob's house. Her grandmother understood her need to take care of him (she had been in love too) but Ruby still went to her every day to visit with her, once bringing her to La Push to spend the day. During the hours Jacob went to check on Billy, Ruby was with her grandmother, continuing to quietly learn how to grow and strengthen her powers. They had started before Billy's heart attack and continued now but with less time for training.

Ruby thought about how far she had come. She was stronger than even she thought was possible. Margaret taught her to concentrate and focus while still being able to pay close attention to her surroundings. Margaret also made Ruby start an extremely strict workout regimen along with mind strengthening activities; crossword puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, chess and learning how to play the guitar. Margaret told her she needed to be stronger in mind as well in body and those activities would help. Ruby wasn't sure if she was getting anywhere, except for the calluses on her fingertips, until she finally noticed some improvement. Her body had less fat and more lean muscle and she was now able to remember things at the drop of a dime. No longer were thing on the tip of the tongue for her.

Her grandmother told her she was learning quickly and was more powerful and focused than before but still had a ways to go. That was just fine with Ruby. She didn't want to be the most powerful witch in the world, she just wanted to walk away alive if she ever meet another violent vampire. It had scared her more than she was willing to admit.

Jacob knocked on the door, pulling Ruby from her thoughts, and asked if she was done getting dressed. Even though they essentially lived together now, they were both not ready to change in front of each other. They did other things but they were always clothed. They had a pretty intense make out session in the bed last night but she gently asked him to stop when she felt she had enough and he did. They spent the rest of the night holding each other and talking. They both wondered what it would be like to go further but were too nervous to push it.

Ruby quickly realized that she was once again lost in thought and knew this was not the time. They were close to running late to Emily's baby shower and they still had to pick up Bella from, what Ruby had started referring to as The Drop Off Site. She hastily threw on a sundress but she felt it was too short to wear on its own so she paired it with blue jeans. They both ran out and jumped into the car to pick up Bella from where Edward was dropping her off at the treaty line.

When they got there Edward looked upset and Bella was looking around her as if she half expected someone to jump out and grab her.

"Hey, Eddie. Sup' Bella," Ruby said smiling while Jacob nodded his head a fraction of an inch.

"Ruby." Edward's voice was tight and Ruby knew by their auras she would soon be hearing bad news. "Sorry to make you come all this way but Bella doesn't feel comfortable going right now."

"Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Bella and I had some company last night." He looked at Bella but she was looking around, the same look of part paranoia, part anxiety on her face. "Vampires. Newborns by the looks of them."

Jacob looked at Edward "Where are they now?"

"Dead. Emmett and I took care of it."

"Ok, I may be naïve here but two separate newborn attacks involving Bella can't be a coincidence," Ruby said. "Then again this is Forks. This kind of thing probably happens two a day, like football practice."

"It was not a coincidence," he told Ruby before looking at Jacob. "We believe they were sent by Victoria."

Jacob said "What?" at the same time Ruby said "Who's that?"

Edward, who still liked Ruby far better than Jacob (despite their recent semi-tolerance of each other), answered her first. "She was James' mate. He was the vampire that attacked Bella and gave her the scar on her hand."

"Oh wow," Ruby sighed. She knew Bella had gotten bitten by a vampire and Edward killed the guy and saved her by sucking it out but she didn't know the whole entire story. "So this Vicky chick must be super pissed and looking for a little eye for an eye deal. So, this is why Bella is attracting newborns better than catnip for kitties."

Jacob laughed and Edward smiled at her and said, "Yes, precisely. Jasper figured out that Victoria must be changing people into newborns and sending them after Bella. He has seen it before. She wants revenge for James."

"What happened last night?" Jacob asked.

"When I climbed through Bella's window after I dropped her off at her door, we found her room a mess. Someone ransacked it. I called Emmett and as we checked the woods around her house we found a small group of newborns. One of them, a blond male, held a shirt that smelled like it belonged to Bella. He ran the moment he saw us and the other three attacked."

"Why would they take her shirt?" Ruby asked but immediately knew the answer. "Her scent? Oh my Gods. Are they trying to track her?"

"Does your psychic know how many of them there are?"

"Her name is Alice or Allie in my case." She smiled at Jacob, silently telling him to be nice.

"Originally there was twenty-eight but she just checked before and now they're down to twenty-five." Edward heard a bit of Ruby's unspoken question and answered her before she asked. "Newborns tend to be violent and they fight amongst themselves."

"Eww." Ruby shook her head in disgust.

"When do you want to coordinate?" Jacob asked folding his arms as if daring Edward to refuse.

"Wait, what?" Bella interrupted, speaking for the first time. "What do you mean by that?"

"We're werewolves. We exist just for this purpose." Jacob stated as if it was obvious.

"You can't do this. Neither of you. I don't want anyone getting hurt or worse." She looked between Jacob and Edward.

"Bella, honey, do not worry about us," he glanced at Jacob, "We can take care of ourselves." She still didn't look like she was okay, she kept biting her lip nervously, but she kept silent.

"When do you want to coordinate?" Jacob repeated.

"When is a good time for you?"

"Anytime."

"Anytime after Emmy's baby shower, we shouldn't ruin her party," Ruby said and Bella nodded in agreement. "We are going to be late for if we don't leave soon."

"Ok. Tonight about two o'clock?"

Jacob nodded. "That should be okay with Sam. Where?"

"Ten miles north of Hoh Forest ranger station. Follow the smell." Edward smirked and Jacob scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Smell?" Ruby asked tired that she was constantly lost in this conversation.

"Yeah, we smell horrid to each other." Jacob answered.

"Then it must be a vamp–wolf thing because you both smell fine to this witch." They all smiled and Bella gave Ruby the gift she bought for Emily as they parted ways, promising to meet later.

* * *

Emily greeted them at the door and even though she had a month to go, she looked ready to pop and her stomach was noticeably lower. Ruby knew that meant she was close to having her baby. As discussed on the car ride to the Uley house, Ruby took Emily, Claire and Kim to the kitchen and just so the girls wouldn't get suspicious Collin and Brady came also. Ruby knew that in the next room Jacob was filling the pack in on the newborn situation.

When the guys came back, Ruby was proud by their acting abilities, besides a change in their auras there was no visible sign of their anger and stress.

They played stupid yet funny games involving toilet paper and small jars of baby food, ate frosting rich cake and watched as Emily opened gift after gift. It was a beautiful day out and Claire wanted to go out and play, so Ruby, Emily, Kim, Leah and Seth took her to the backyard. Emily sat in a lawn chair, her hands rubbing her belly every so often as she watched Kim chase Claire through the yard and surrounding woods. Ruby sat on the back steps flanked by Seth and Leah.

"So are you going tonight?" Seth asked Ruby quietly so Emily wouldn't hear. Sam had planned on telling her later, after her party was over.

"What?" Ruby could have sworn she smelled it, but it was so fast she couldn't be sure. "Oh, I didn't really think about it." In actuality, she had thought about it non-stop since Jacob and Edward agreed on a meeting. She wanted to go and if it came down to a fight, she wanted to fight. Bella was her friend too. She was stronger now that she was training with Margaret, more focused, more powerful.

"You should go." Leah nudged Ruby with her shoulder. "Us strong girls have to stick together." Ruby would have been shocked that Leah actually complimented her and referred to them as equals but she didn't respond. She was staring off into the distance, searching. She definitely smelled it that time. Sulfur and just a hint of copper.

"Guys, something is wrong. Something bad is coming." Seth and Leah stood up and looked around, just then Claire screamed. Ruby blinked and turned to look at Kim holding Claire. Kim was walking backwards away from the tree line of the woods. Seth and Leah started to shake. Ruby knew in an instant that newborns were there and a second after she thought that, four pale and scarlet eyed vampires stepped out of the woods.

They were snarling and hissing. Their bodies vibrating and their sights set on young Claire as if the thought of drinking her five year old blood thrilled them to their bones. They seemed to be deciding if they should deal with the other women first and take their time on the girl or do it the other way around.

All of a sudden, several things happened at once. Kim tripped on a rock and fell backwards; Claire slipped out of her grasp, screamed out in pain and then went eerily silent; Seth and Leah jumped off the steps, phasing into wolves by the time they hit the ground; and the vampires lunged forward in a frenzy, their sights on Claire.

Ruby jumped up and ran to place herself in front of Emily instinctively, at the same time she made a quick swiping movement with her hands, using her power to pull Claire and Kim back across the yard towards the safety of the house before the newborns could touch them.

"Jacob. Sammy." Ruby screamed urgently as she pushed with her hands causing the vampires to be thrown back into the woods were Leah and Seth caught up with them. Emily stood behind Ruby, her hands instinctively going to cradle her belly. Both women looked up when the back door was shoved open. Jacob and Sam exited the house no longer resembling the sweet laughing guys she knew but more like the animals that were trying to break free.

"What happened?" Sam demanded right before a growl and the loud screech of metal being ripped sounded through the woods.

"Newborns. Three. The woods. Leah and Seth." Ruby gasped not taking the time to form sentences. She brought one hand up to her heart and she could feel it working overtime, beating so fast and hard from the sudden excitement.

"Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, help Leah and Seth." Ruby watched Sam give his orders from the top step and soon four massive forms were rushing to the woods.

"I moved the girls away. I think- I think they wanted to drink from Claire. Oh Gods." She looked over to where Claire was as if she needed proof that she was okay but the girl was still. "Claire," she screamed at the same time Quil came bounding out. He jumped over the handrail to get to Claire faster and let out a whimper when he saw her beautiful brunette locks saturated with blood. He lifted her gently, cradling her small body.

Ruby ran as fast as her feet could take her, dropping to her knees and skidding the last foot to get to her injured friend. Her hand went to the girl's neck to get a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt it, albeit very weakly.

"Put her down. Lay her flat." Ruby demanded, her words rushing out and Quil, somehow knowing what she wanted to do, did as she asked. Ruby had only used her healing a few times since she got the gift from her mother but they were small wounds that her grandmother let her hone her power on; a long cut on her palm from slicing open a bagel, a paper cut from opening an envelope and a burn on her wrist when she touched the hot oven rack. Ruby did not enjoy using it neither time. She knew her mother had to be very strong to overcome the side effect. "Jacob, come stand behind me." He was behind her in almost the blink of an eye, and Sam moved to be with Emily.

Ruby took a deep breath and wrapped one hand around Claire's limp hand and used her other hand to gently place on the wound. Then she closed her eyes. Those who were standing near felt the change in temperature. Though the sun was shining brightly, the air was slowly getting colder and colder, until they were able to see every breath they took. The sudden coldness allowed them to see Ruby's shallow and erratic breathing. Then suddenly her body became ridged, her harsh wheezing stopped and her eyes flew open. They felt the temperature suddenly return to normal as Ruby's eyes rolled back and her head lolled back as she passed out, falling back onto Jacob.

Everyone was silent and frozen with shock.

Jacob shook her with no response. He tentatively reached out with his pointer and middle finger, placing them on the side of her neck. He damn near passed out with relief when he felt her pulse.

"Is she…," Emily trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"She's alive." Jacob whispered. He knew she was alive, he felt her pulse and felt her breathing, but he was still worried. She looked to be sleeping but she was unresponsive.

Then there was a small groan from Claire. Quil cried out in relief as he rushed forward and checked on Claire. Besides her hair matted with blood, there was nothing wrong with her. Her wound was healed.

Jacob lifted Ruby into his arms, she was limp and her arms and head lolled back making him more nervous than he was. He carried her inside the house and placing her gingerly on the sofa. As he placed a pillow under her head, Emily came forward with a wet rag and she draped it over her friend's forehead.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked looking over Jacob's shoulder.

"I don't know." Jacob sat on the floor, his hand grasping hers as he waited for her to wake up. After a few moments, he watched as Quil walked in with Claire, followed by Kim and the rest of the pack. Emily quickly took Claire to take a bath and wash her hair. When they came back out, Claire walked to the loveseat adjacent to the sofa and sat on her knees, her body draped over the armrest as she looked down at Ruby's sleeping face.

The first thing Ruby saw when she opened her eyes was Claire's big beaming smile and she felt herself relax knowing the girl was alright.

"Hiya," Claire whispered before happily shouting, "She wakeded up."

Jacob turned quickly and smiled at her. Beyond him she saw Sam, Emily, Quil and Embry and further behind them was the rest of the pack all looking relieved. She was instantly hot with embarrassment and touched that there was a fuss made over her.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Jacob asked gently, moving a lock of hair away from her face.

"Thirsty," she croaked. Kim, who was nearest to the kitchen, ran to the sink and got her a glass of water. As she made her way to the sofa, she saw Ruby, aided by Jacob, pushing herself up to a sitting position. Ruby thanked her for the water and Jacob helped her hold her glass.

Ruby turned to him, smiled weakily and uttered throatily, "Mother Hen." He rolled his eyed and smirked as she drank half the glass in one sip.

"Better?"

She nodded. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour." He was expecting her to be upset, when she wasn't he continued. "What happened? What was that?"

"When I use my healing, it takes a lot out of me and I usually pass out." Then she said to herself, "I knew I was getting better," but, of course, he heard.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby sighed before answering. "After that day – in the park – my grandma has been training me. She's been helping me reach the full potential of my powers. It's going slow but it must be working because I'm usually out cold anywhere from a couple of hours to half a day after I heal someone. I'm learning to heal myself, that's why I was only out for thirty minutes."

"Wait, why do you need to heal yourself? Does that mean that when you heal someone, that it hurts you?" Jacob was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes and no," she spoke quietly. "I take their injury away, I take their pain away and in that moment I feel what they are feeling. That's why I pass out, because I need to heal from the sudden split second of intense pain. Sort of like when you phase. Once I know how to heal myself completely, I won't pass out anymore. I'll have it under control like my mom did."

"But you'll still have the pain. You won't pass out but will you still feel the pain?"

"I don't know. My grandmother said that my mom told her many years ago that it didn't hurt her but my grandmother thinks she was lying to spare her the thought of her daughter in pain. I can't be sure."

Jacob looked upset for a quick second but took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded slowly. "Can you stand or do you need to be carried?" His tone was intense, like he was barely able to control his emotions.

Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion and bit her lip. Was Jacob upset with her? Why? She carefully put her feet on the floor and stood up. When she swayed and almost fell back on the sofa Jacob came forward to pick her up. "No," she stated firmly, pushing his hand away. Her ego too wounded and confused to allow her to accept his help. "I got it. I'm fine."

Jacob sighed. He knew he upset her, hurt her with his clipped tone, but for some reason he couldn't control his emotions when it came to her. He walked behind her just in case she needed him. He waited while she was hugged, thanked and told to get some rest. She tried to smile at them but Jacob could see the sadness in her eyes and he hated himself for it.

They said their goodbyes and walked out the door. She was still unsteady on her feet and as she reached the stairs she got lightheaded. She brought her hands to her head as teetered on the top step. In an instant her world was turned on its side but instead of falling, she was being lifted up.

"You sure you got it? You sure you're fine?" Jacob smirked as he shifted her into a more comfortable position in his arms. She turned away and couldn't help but smile. His smile was like kryptonite to her; for every degree his lips turned up at the corner, her resolve became one degree weaker.

He carried her down the steps as Embry and the other wolves came out of the forest. Ruby could see a thin stream of purple smoke rising above the treetops in the distance.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Embry asked concerned.

"She's alright. They'll fill you in inside. You get them?"

"Yeah. We got them."

"Good. I'll see you tonight. We're going home."

They were silent the whole way over to his house. They never fought before (she felt that time with the vampires was just her being overwhelmed, it wasn't a fight) and she feared that they may make up for it today because after he said whatever was upsetting him, she was going to tell him that she was going to the meeting.

Ruby knew he was upset but she couldn't help be somewhat confused as to why. His aura kept jumping colors. One second it was a muddy red, then a clear bright red, then a pink, a bright yellow, a dark green. It just wouldn't lock on to one color. He was obviously conflicted… but conflicted over what? It was driving her crazy.

They got to his house and he carried her up the short steps. Jacob managed to open the door without dropping her and took one step into his house. He placed her on her feet and kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"You want to tell me what's up with you?" Ruby asked, directing her question to his knees rather than look him in the eyes.

"What makes you think something is up?"

"Jacob, I'm a witch, remember? I can see your aura. One second you're upset, the next worried, then proud, then other things."

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to have to get used to you knowing what I feel before even I do." He gave her a weak smile. He sighed again and decided to be completely honest with her. "I didn't know it hurt you."

It took her a second to figure out what he was referring to and when she did she finally looked up at him. "Oh, that's what this is about?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to do it anymore."

"What? Heal people?" She tilted her head to look at him. "Fine," she stated calmly, "As long as you walk away from your pack and never become a wolf again." He was shocked into silence for a split second then opened his mouth to say something. She cut him off. "Because what you're asking of me is to give up who I am, who I am proud to be. Don't ask that. I would never ask that of you. Ever." She didn't raise her voice or sound angry or even give him a dirty look, in fact her voice was calm but Jacob still winced as if she had slapped him and hung his head in shame.

He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space. She didn't mind. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I hate that you hurt. You scared me earlier when you passed out. The way you slumped onto me like that… for a split second I thought you were… I thought I lost…" He couldn't say it.

"Jacob. Jacob, look at me." She waited for him to look at her before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I scared you, I never wanted that, but to tell you the truth I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Claire was hurt, very hurt, and I had the ability to save her. I'm not the type of girl to sit back and let someone get hurt, to let someone do bad things, if I can help it. That's not who my parents were and that's not who they raised. I have all these powers that can help and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Help."

"I know. I just-"

"I'm not done." She pushed away from him and used the door behind her as support, because she was still weak on her feet. "I need to know you won't do that again, won't ask me to not be who I am. I'm a witch. I'm proud of it and I take it seriously. This is something I will never budge on and I can't be with someone who can't take me as I am."

Jacob was left speechless. He saw her glance towards the garage and he knew she was looking at her car. He was just worried about her, he didn't want all this to happen.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I overreacted." He walked closer to her and hugged her. Placing his face in the curve of her neck, his lips near her throat, he whispered, "I love you for who you are. I just don't want to lose you. Ever."

"You won't. You are stuck with me, for a very long time." She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed him. "Let's go." She jerked her head towards the kitchen. "I want to eat something and get a nap before we go to that meeting tonight." She turned to walk towards the kitchen and Jacob placed a hand on her waist to steady her.

"We?" he said as he guided her.

"Yeah. We. You have a problem with that?" She gave a smile that said I dare you to say you do.

"No. No problem. I learned my lesson." He joked. He sat her down on a kitchen chair and began rummaging through the refrigerator for leftovers to heat up for her to eat. He found leftover meatloaf and mashed potatoes and heated up two plates. He placed a plate in front of Ruby and sat down next to her to eat. Once they were finished Ruby attempted to get up to wash the dishes. "No. I got it. You rest."

"Thanks."

He rinsed and dried the dishes quickly. After he put them back in the cupboard he turned to see Ruby resting her head on the table.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She lifted her off the table and smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah. Just worn out. Healing Claire took a lot out of me." He walked over to her and picked her up again.

"You made me promise to be extra careful a while ago," he said as he carried her to his room. "I want you to promise me the same thing."

"I promise Jacob. I'll be careful."

"I know you can look out for yourself, you're the strongest women I know, but I can still worry about you, can't I?"

"Don't ever stop." He gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. She didn't think it was possible, but she fell more in love with him.

* * *

A/N: I know 'Wakeded' is not a word. I had Claire use the non-word because she is a child and kids often speak like this until they get older enough to learn and remember that you don't add '-ed' after every word, lol.

Next chapter, the Cullen family and the Pack meet up in the clearing to discuss Victoria


	9. Wanna Bet?

**Wanna Bet?**

* * *

I apologize for the taking so long for putting up this chapter. I was sick then I had to plan my son's birthday party and then it was thanksgiving. I finally had the time to put this up. Hope you like it.

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby is from my imagination. I make no money from this.

* * *

"**For all their strength, men are sometimes like little children." – Lawana Blackwell, The Dowry of Miss Lydia Clark**

"**It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." - Mark Twain**

* * *

Jacob and Ruby woke up hours later. Jacob felt refreshed and Ruby no longer had the feeling of vertigo. They slowly got out of bed, not yet wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms, and got ready to meet up with the Cullen family. Ruby exchanged her sundress for a red thermal and heather gray hoodie. She kicked off her flip flops, pulled on her socks and one of her red converse sneakers. She cursed her messy disposition as she searched for her other sneaker under the bed as Jacob was in the bathroom changing into cut-off shorts and nothing else.

Once dressed, Jacob walked her to her car, gave her a quick passionate kiss that she felt down to her toes and walked away to meet up with his pack, leaving behind a flustered Ruby to fumble with her keys. Jacob took off his shorts as soon as he had the privacy the woods gave him and tied it to his leg. A second later a russet wolf was running through the trees, enjoying the wind rushing through his long scruffy hair. Jacob wanted to drive over with Ruby but he was second in command and his pack needed to arrive as a unit. Luckily, Ruby understood completely.

Ruby arrived at the clearing before the pack did; she figured that Sam must be giving them their orders on how to behave with the vampires, seeing as how they will be to work with the vampires and not attack them. Ruby parked her car near Emmett's Jeep, laughing when she heard him groan when she purposely got too close to his 'baby'.

As she walked over to Emmett and his family, she heard Bella's voice and she sounded near hysterics.

"What is she doing here? Why would Jacob let her come? This is dangerous."

"Bella, my dear, she is quite capable of protecting herself." Edward tried to put Bella at ease but it wasn't working.

"I'm going to slap that overgrown dog in the head for putting her in danger. It's bad enough you and your family are protecting me and now Jacob and his pack are involved but I don't want her to get hurt either. She's not made of marble like you and she doesn't heal like Jacob. I don't like this."

"Bella, relax." Ruby walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm a lot stronger now. Believe me I can take care of myself. I promise. Anyway, this isn't just about you anymore. A couple of newborns showed up at Sam's house."

"What happened? Was anybody hurt?" Ruby smiled softly at Esme; she was such a caring person.

"The pack took care of them. Three newborns showed up out of the blue. They scared Kim, that's Jared's imprint, and Claire. She fell and hit her head on a rock. She was unconscious and bleeding for a while but I was able to heal her. She's a strong kid."

"They're getting reckless. I am not sure how long Victoria will be able to control them. I think this means they will be attacking soon." Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Carlisle's theory.

"Um… I think you should know," Ruby started to scratch at her forearm, a sign that she was feeling awkward, "The pack will be arriving as wolves not as humans." She looked down and spoke to a kidney shaped rock on the ground, "I don't think they trust you." Then she took a deep breath and started to ramble, attempting to defend the boys she was so fond of. "Individually, there are a few, well more than a few, who trust you or at least trust you enough to believe you won't attack them right now, but since the Alpha doesn't trust you…"

"Then the pack doesn't trust us." Edward finished for her.

"Yeah. Sam believes in what he was told and what is in the legends. The legends tell him you guys are not to be trusted. Hopefully he can come around and change his mind about all of you. Sorry."

"It is quite understandable." Carlisle tried to set her at ease. "Sam has to do what he believes is best for the pack. We understand that." Rosalie, who was behind him, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"My vision just went blank," Alice said sullenly, peering past the clearing to the edge of the woods. "Looks like they're here."

They watched as ten oversized wolves slowly made their way to the edge of the woods, barely stepping foot into the clearing. They formed a line and Ruby assumed they were in rank. She spotted Sam's huge black form dead center and slightly to the front. He was stiff and very much on the alert. She spotted her russet colored wolf to the left of Sam – Sam's right – in his position as second-in-command, or Beta if you will.

Most of the wolves were relaxed, or as relaxed as they could be with vampires a few yards away, except for a few. Paul was, well, Paul. He was tense and seemed to be holding back a snarl. Ruby knew the dark silver wolf did not want to be working with the vampires. Leah, the only female and the smallest, was trying to prove herself to the pack. She was still and sitting upright but her anger would slip through whenever her lips curled back and she bared her teeth.

On the other end of the spectrum, Seth was very relaxed his tongue hanging out of his smiling mouth and his tail lazily wagging back and forth.

Carlisle took a step forward, calm as ever, to speak to them.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you." Edward spoke and Ruby could tell the evenness to his voice was because he was reading Sam's thoughts. "We will stay where we are and watch."

Carlisle nodded his head. "My son will help teach us all how they fight. The newborns, as they are called, are different than us. Jasper has knowledge in this area." Carlisle turned and stood next to Esme as Jasper came forward.

"Victoria is producing an army of newborns. They are new vampires and have insatiable thirst and immense strength." Jasper continued to explain how the army behaves and acts.

Bella, hearing how serious and dangerous this would be, combed a hand through her hair and let out a worried sigh. She walked to the side and sat down on the cool ground. She knew the only reason everyone was here was because of her. James attacked her. Edward killed James to protect her. Now everyone has to protect her because Victoria is out for revenge.

Bella watched as Ruby walked over to her, and bent down to talk to her. "You look stressed."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Right now you are."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. No one should be here. The Cullens are my family now, I love them. Sam and the rest of the pack are not vampires and they will get hurt. Jacob is a great guy," Ruby stopped breathing as she felt a stab of jealousy, "and he shouldn't have to risk his life for this. He should be thinking of how he's going to spend the rest of his life with you." Ruby was trying to take her words at face value because she was too scared to examine Bella's aura, for fear she may jealousy and resentment. "And you," Bella continued, "should not be here. There won't be just one vampire at that battle-"

"Bella, enough," Ruby cut her off, feeling upset. "Do you think you have some sort of power to force people to do things against their will? Everyone is here because they want to be. They want to protect you or protect their land, their community against Victoria. Ok? And don't you dare downplay everyone's strength because it's disrespectful. The Cullens are anything but weak. The pack is strong and powerful and don't you dare think that I am not capable." Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself and once she did, she was shocked at her behavior. "I'm sorry." Ruby sighed. "I know you're worried and to tell you the truth so am I. Just don't question whether we are capable; it's a nicer way of saying 'you are weak'."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to imply-"

"I know. We just both worried." Ruby smiled at her. As she walked away she caught Edward looking at them with interest. Ruby walked closer to where the vampires were standing listening to Jasper, and sat down tailor-style.

"The newborns are like children," Jasper said to those around him. "They will only use their strength. They have no mind for skill. Because of this I will practice with Emmett first." Jasper's lips curled into a smirk as Emmett said, "Hey" trying to sound offended but failing. "Remember Emmett, nothing elaborate. Just try to take me down fast."

Emmett walked forward and stood across from Jasper. The two smiled at each other before Emmett charged. Ruby and Bella both cringed waiting for the clap of thunder that was sure to come. But nothing happened. It looked like Emmett had run completely through Jasper but after he did it again, Ruby was able to see the blur that was Jasper as he moved out of the way at the last second.

Suddenly Emmett stopped in his tracks. Ruby wondered why until she saw Jasper perched on his brother's back, his fangs exposed and a hairs width from his brother's neck. Emmett shook his head, slightly ashamed he let his brother get one on him, as Ruby laughed and clapped her hands.

Emmett walked over to Ruby and sat next to her, crossing her legs just like her. He bumped her softly with his shoulder and made a face at her, causing Ruby to laugh. Emmett took a liking to the petite witch from the day they first met because she was easy going and enjoyed a good joke, even at her expense. For some reason, Ruby felt very much like a kid when she was with Emmett, like it was ok to laugh at mundane and immature things.

Together they watched as Jasper practice with the other members of his family. The two took bets on who they thought would win and shouted out words of encouragement or booed when needed.

Ruby picked Edward and Esme to beat Jasper, Emmett put his bet on Jasper. Ruby won. Emmett picked Carlisle and Ruby thought Jasper would win. Ruby lost. When Rosalie walked towards Jasper with a determined expression on her face, Ruby placed her bet on her. Emmett chose Jasper then they sat back and watched the fight.

Rosalie attacked and Jasper moved out the way with lightening speed. By this point, Ruby was no longer shocked by their speed but she was beyond impressed that Rosalie was that fast in five inch heels. They were moving so fast that Ruby wished they would slow down some so she could enjoy what she was watching. Then suddenly, they stopped. Jasper was standing behind Rosalie, a hand closed around her throat and his face by her ear.

Rosalie was livid. She screamed out in frustration and pushed Jasper away. As she stomped back to where her family was waiting, Ruby saw her eyes quickly move to look at Bella, then at the wolves. Ruby knew she was pissed that she lost in front of them.

"You picked yourself a loser," Emmett laughed and continued to rib her.

"Emmett, be quiet before I tell Rosie that not only did you bet against her, but you called her a loser too." Emmett's laugh died in his throat and he went quiet.

After Alice won the last practice and she and Jasper walked towards everyone, Emmett got up.

"What are you doing Jasper? Not everyone has had a turn yet." After seeing Jasper's confused look he continued, "Ruby didn't go."

"It's ok," Ruby insisted. "I don't need to practice."

"Why? After seeing what you'll be up against did you got scared? Decide it's best not to go." He was egging her on and she knew it but she decided to take the bait anyway.

"No. I'll be there. It's just I don't think I need to practice because if they all fight like you, well… it'll just be too easy." Everyone laughed at the shocked expression on Emmett's face and if he would have been human it would have flushed red.

"Really? I bet you I can take you"

"I don't like this." Edward's voice was flat again and Ruby knew he was speaking for Jacob because she heard his growl in the distance.

She turned to face the wolves at the edge of the clearing and spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Jacob, relax. It's ok. I know what I'm doing and once I'm done, you'll realize that I can take care of myself and stop being so overprotective." She turned back to Emmett. "So what are we betting?"

"If I win, you wash my jeep for a month… by hand. If you win, I'll do the same thing for your car."

"Emmett, I don't think it's wise you do this." This time when Edward spoke Ruby knew it was strictly him speaking.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll take it easy on her." Edward smiled and shook his head. He wasn't worried for Ruby's well being but was actually trying to watch out for Emmett's pride. Edward was aware of Ruby's strength and sat back intent on watching his brother lose.

Ruby knew Emmett would never hurt her but at the same time she knew he wouldn't treat her like a china doll, he'll attack her like anyone else but because she was who she was, he wouldn't actually make contact and she loved him for it.

Ruby smiled reassuringly at Bella, who looked like she was going to be sick with worry. "Don't worry so much Bella. You'll give yourself an ulcer. You'll see. I'm not as fragile as I look." Then she made her way to the middle of the clearing, opposite Emmett. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, enjoying the damp dirt and grass beneath her feet.

Ruby took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes. She smirked before saying "Bring it on, Em"

Bella and Jacob both held their breaths as Emmett charged towards Ruby in a blur. Less than three feet away, she snapped her eyes open and turned her hands palm out, still by her side. Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. With a twitch of her index finger, he was lifted ten feet into the air. Her index finger did a twirling motion and he was spun around, hanging in the air, feet over head.

Another jerk of her finger and he came falling down, only to stop, his head an inch from the ground. She took a step closer to him, bending down in an attempt to be at face level with him. "Remember," she said, "One month. Hand washed." She made to get up but turned back to him. "It could use a good waxing too." She got up and quickly set him straight again, gently placing him on his feet.

She heard a musical little laugh from Alice and heard Edward say, "I tried to warn him". Ruby just stood staring at Emmett, her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Emmett broke into a burst of laughter and jogged over to Ruby, slapping her gently on the shoulder once he reached her; it still stung her shoulder.

"I'm glad we have you as a friend and not as an enemy."

Ruby smiled at him as she bent down, balled up her socks and shoved them into her sneakers. Picking up her shoes, she thought how he looked and was protective like a big brother but he behaved so much like a younger brother.

"Always."

They walked back towards the rest of his family, Ruby looking behind her and waved to the pack of wolves.

"Will you stop worrying about me now?" Ruby asked Bella when she was near her.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett laughed. "That's the one thing Bella is great at," he teased.

Bella was about to say something to wipe the smirk off his face but Jasper spoke first, "Alice. What do you see?"

Everyone turned and saw Alice's blanks stare.

"They're coming." She blinked and her eyes slowly slid back into focus. "They should be here in three days time."

The easy, joking mood vanished quickly and Ruby found the atmosphere suddenly serious. She turned and looked at the pack.

"Did you hear? They're coming in three days."

Edward walked over to her and spoke to her. "They heard. Jacob says to tell you that they need to have a meeting and he will not be back until morning."

Ruby took a step towards the wolves but stopped when she saw Jacob, still as a wolf, jog over to her.

"Go strategize with the boys, I'll be fine. Told you I could take care of myself." She winked at him and he nudged her hip lovingly with his head as she scratched him behind the ear. "You boys behave yourselves." She gave him a kiss on the head and the wolf smiled, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

As the wolves turned and loped away Ruby walked back to the Cullens, not failing to notice the tiny portion of envy in Bella's aura directed at her. She had a feeling that Bella had no account of these feelings.

Ruby sighed. Even though she loved Bella very much, she was her first friend since Peter in Kindergarten and Bella seemed to truly care about her, Ruby was disgusted with herself that she hated Bella too, just a little. Bella brought out something in her that Ruby never experienced before and wanted to never feel. Bella made Ruby feel insecure.

Jacob was in love with Bella. That is a fact. Ruby knows that, Jacob knows that, Bella knows that, vampires and werewolves alike, know that, even Billy and Charlie know that. He loved her up until the second he imprinted on Ruby. Ruby was glad Edward could rarely get a clear read on her thoughts because then someone besides her would know her secret. He would know how much she thinks about it, stresses about it.

She had a million questions floating around in her head, but she was embarrassed to ask and even more worried to find out the answers. Can an imprinting wear out? Can you fall out of love with your imprint? Does imprinting allow for free will? Or does it just force two people to love each other, whether they want to or not? Because if that was the case it sounds to Ruby like a souped up Love Potion and every witch knows not to mess with those. It never produces real true love, just a cheap watered down version of it.

Manufactured love isn't even one millionth as perfect, as wonderful, as consuming, as binding as true love is.

At night when Ruby lay in Jacob's arms, no matter how much she fought it, her mind would always wonder if what Jacob and Bella had was true love, even if it was one-sided, and if what she and Jacob share is manufactured, a werewolf version of a Love Potion.

Maybe she could ask her grandmother, but Ruby didn't think she knew much about werewolves. Maybe she could talk to Emse or Rosalie, maybe even Emily. She sighed again. She sucked at girl talk and she hated sharing her private matters with other. It would be like pulling teeth but she would make herself talk to someone about it.

"Would you like to come over?" Esme asked, pulling Ruby from her thoughts.

"I wouldn't want to impose. You all probably have things to do."

"You could never be an imposition," Carlisle assured her.

"Yeah. You should come over," Alice agreed.

"Ok. Sure." She was too hyped up to sleep and it would be a few hours until Jacob came home so she thought, what the heck.

Then suddenly Alice started clapping and jumping up and down. "We can have a girls night – morning – whatever."

Ruby could have sworn she heard Bella groan as they all walked towards the cars.


	10. For Witches, Magical Is Natural

**For Witches, Magical Is Natural**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Ruby is from my imagination. I make no money from this.

* * *

"**Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother." – Kahlil Gibran**

* * *

The Cullen house was just as Ruby remembered; still modern looking without somehow losing its classic feel.

Ruby was last to arrive at the Cullen house because she was very uncomfortable with the speeds that Emmett, Edward and Carlisle drove. She pulled into the driveway and parked behind Emmett's Jeep. As she got out of her SUV she saw the Cullen family and Bella waiting and she thought how different her life was from a year ago. She went from shunned introvert with a secret to happy, accepted witch with a werewolf boyfriend and was about to hang out in a house full of vampires, all of who she held in high regard and who cared for her.

She briefly wondered when her life turned into a fairytale, granted it was more The Brothers Grimm than Disney but she was happy nonetheless.

She let out a small contented sigh before following said vampires through their garage crowded with cars and into the house.

They sat around the bright and airy living room talking. Ruby sat on the arm of the sofa next to Edward only after seeing Alice sit on the arm of the chair that Jasper was occupying.

"We are going to have to find a way to get the newborns and Victoria where we want them but first, we have to hunt. We will need the strength it gives us if we are to go up against newborns," Carlisle said from his seat next to Esme.

Edward glanced at Bella, who was leaning her head on his shoulder trying in vain to stay awake, before speaking. "We will have to go in separate groups. We can't leave Bella unprotected. It's too dangerous for her."

"Umm...," Ruby spoke up and everyone looked at her. "You don't have to do that. She can hang out with me while you go…hunt. Only if that's ok with you, Bella."

Edward looked down at Bella as she blinked slowly then nodded her head. "Fine with me," she mumbled.

Ruby spoke with them about the details as Bella fell asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Will Jacob and Sam mind that Bella will be at La Push?" Edward asked.

"Jacob won't mind," Ruby answered "and even though I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Sam, I'm sure he would want to make sure Bella is protected."

They decided Ruby would pick Bella up at her and Charlie's house around ten in the morning. Bella was going to suggest to her father that he visit Billy in the hospital, that way he would not be home unprotected. Edward thanked Ruby before excusing himself and carrying Bella's sleeping form upstairs.

After a few more minutes, Esme and Carlisle walked off looking very much in love and Emmett somehow talked Jasper into helping him honor his bet and wash Ruby's Explorer, leaving Ruby with Rosalie and Alice.

The girls talked about the upcoming battle, about Bella, and about vampires, witches and werewolves which led to the topic of imprinting.

"I just don't know how the imprinting works. Does it inform you of your love or is it the love? Does it make love up? I'm just…," Ruby sighed, looking very much at her wits end. She purposely did not mention how she felt that Jacob might really love Bella or Bella's feelings towards Jacob now. She didn't think that was an appropriate topic to discuss with Bella's boyfriend's sisters.

"So what you're saying," Alice summed up, "is that you're afraid." Ruby looked sad as she nodded her head. "Do you really think he doesn't love you? That it's just some sort of," she paused to think of the best way to phrase it, "supernatural pull?"

"I - I don't know what to think," Ruby replied honestly. "Some days I just know it's true love, that we really are soul mates and I should be happy that we found each other so early. Some days I just don't care. I'm just happy to be with him and it doesn't matter how or why that came about. But… some days it really eats at me and I just need to know if he loves me for me or because of the stupid imprinting. I mean it's no secret that he was in love with Bella." She felt it was ok to talk about past feelings but not the present ones. Those she kept mum about. "He was in love with her probably up to the second he laid eyes on me, then bam, I have all of his love all of a sudden. I just want to know for sure if what we have is real or magical." Ruby's shoulders noticeably slumped down when she finished.

The room was quiet for a moment before Rosalie spoke. "I will admit that I don't know much about witches, you're the first one I met, but can't you do something about that. A spell or some hocus pocus maybe?"

Ruby stared at Rosalie for a full minute too stunned to speak. "Rosie. You're a genius. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sometimes people are so involved that they miss the obvious," Rosalie replied. This time both Ruby and Alice stared, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes as if to say 'What? I'm not an idiot'.

Ruby jumped up. "Thanks. Thank you so much. I got to go," she said and started to quickly make her way to her newly washed car.

She drove as fast as she dared, for it was still dark out and her biggest fear was to be involved in a car accident, like her parents. She took the quickest route to her grandmother's house and as she drove she thought how strange it was that she referred to it her grandmother's house now and not her house also anymore. She still considered it her house, she hadn't moved out, she was merely staying at Jacob's house for a while… a long while. Had she unofficially moved out, she wondered. She pulled into the driveway and jumped out, searching through the many keys on her keychain for the one to the front door.

Once inside, she closed the door gently and tip-toed past the living room, through the kitchen and into her grandmother's room. The last thing she wanted to do was make a lot of noise and have her grandmother think it was a burglar or murderer and make her use her powers to protect herself, especially when she was so dead set on aging so she can die and finally be with Thomas again. Ruby briefly wondered if Margaret had enough strength to construct one of her force fields.

"Grandma. Grandma, wake up." Ruby prodded her until she was awake.

"Moon Star?" Margaret pushed herself into a sitting position. "It must be the middle of the night. What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's…," Ruby leaned back to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "four thirty-one."

"Child, you know I need my beauty rest. I am going to look a fright in the morning." Margaret turned and began to cover herself with her comforter.

"I need your help." Those four simple words had Margaret jumping out of her bed with a speed that did not suit any of her two ages – the age she was and the age she pretended to be.

"What happened? What do you need?" she asked as she threw on her jade robe.

"I need help with a spell." Margaret's interest was piqued. "A disenchantment spell." She didn't need to explain any further. Her grandmother already knew what she was talking about.

"Moon Star, are you sure about this?"

Ruby told her grandmother about the day she had. She told her about saving the young girls life, about the upcoming war and about her fear about her and Jacob's love.

"You see, grandma, Gods do forbid but if anything happens during this war I want to know our love is real, something we made and decided on instead of forced and handed to us." Margaret looked unsure so Ruby continued. "It's not like I want it to be permanent. I just have to know. I need to know. Please."

"Do you honestly think you can die from this battle?" Margaret stared at Ruby, her heart pounding.

"I don't know. If not me, it could be easily be Jacob or Embry or Bella or Eddie or any of the Cullens or the wolves. They are part of my family now, and I'm worried about them and my mind keeps going to this imprinting business and I just want to stop worrying about it before we all risk our lives. I shouldn't be fighting when my mind is somewhere else. That's stupid and dangerous."

Margaret looked deep in thought, like she was thinking something over for a minute, then nodded her head as if she decided. Ruby wondered what that was about but before she could ask, she saw her grandmother's expression do a one-eighty before she spoke.

"You understand that if we do this spell, you could be potentially screwing with nature, the natural order of things. Just because it might have a magical or supernatural level to it, does not mean that it isn't natural, that it isn't a love that you and Jacob developed on your own." Ruby nodded. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes."

Margaret sighed heavily before answering. "Ok, child. Ok. We will do the spell."

Margaret led the way up the stairs to the room before Ruby's (Margaret would always see it as her room even if she didn't spend any time in there). The room was the one they used whenever they performed a spell. It was mostly sparsely decorated; a table in the middle of the room that sat low to the ground, a few trunks and shelves that held potions, candles, herbs and a bookcase full of books that were centuries old.

Ruby went around the room collecting the ingredients they would need as her grandmother called them out. She placed them in their correct positions on the table and kneeled across the table from her grandmother.

Margaret looked at Ruby seriously. "This may be painful for you, emotionally. It last approximately until sundown. Later, I want you to check today's paper and get the time of today's sunset. It's summer so it'll be around nine o'clock. "

Ruby nodded and took notice of the time. She snapped her fingers and used the flame that was dancing on the tip of her finger to light the candles. Margaret's hands worked on its own accord, working from memory, throwing bits of herbs into the small pewter cauldron. Once she was done she took Ruby's hands into her own and recited the words that were needed, over and over again. When Ruby memorized what her grandmother was chanting, she joined in.

Anyone else would have been surprised by the sudden sizzling coming from the cauldron or jumped at the small bang that came from it but Ruby had grown up around spells her whole life and once she hit puberty she was able to perform them on her own, so none of this was new to her, but once the spell was complete she felt ill, wrong.

She felt as if something had been cut. Something that had been anchoring her, something that she grew to depend on, to survive on, had been torn away and she shivered suddenly cold. She used her power to make the air around her a few degrees warmer.

She knew it was the spell, she knew it had worked. She wasn't sure if she could last twelve hours like this but she had to know, she needed to know the truth, it was the only thing that stopped her from begging her grandmother to reverse the spell somehow.

She helped her grandmother clean up almost in a daze, putting things back in the wrong places and her tired grandmother had to walk behind her and put them in their rightful spots. She felt unsure and unexpectedly her emotional distress turned physical. Her stomach clenched and she ran from the room and reached the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach's content into the toilet.

"Moon Star. Why don't you go to him? I'll clean up," Margaret told her gently from the doorway.

"I don't feel right." Ruby turned the faucet on. Placing her cupped hand under the stream of water she washed out her mouth.

"I warned this could happen. I'm sorry but there is no reversal spell. In twelve hours it will go back to normal."

"What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you needed to know. The Gods above all know how strong willed you can be. Now," she said putting some rarely used force in her voice, "Stand up straight, take a deep breath and try not to throw up again. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now but I can guess it's pretty unpleasant. Go to him and find your answer, so all of this won't be in vain."

* * *

Over in La Push at about the same time, Jacob was with his pack just about finishing the discussion about the upcoming battle with the pack.

"We can't leave the women unprotected. Collin and Brady, you will stay near my house; Emily will be there with Kim and Claire. In the case a leech shows up, you protect them." Both of the boys nodded in agreement. "Jacob, after what we saw from Ruby earlier, I think she would be a great asset in this war. Will she be joining us?"

Jacob looked at Sam for a moment before answering. "I haven't talked to her about that yet but knowing her, she'll be there."

"Ok then. We're having a bonfire later at First Beach, if she plans on fighting have her find me." Sam's tone was all business and Jacob nodded. "Ok guys, that's all. Go home and get some rest before the bonfire." The pack walked away towards their homes in twos and threes. "Jacob, a quick word."

"Sure."

"How are you feeling about Ruby joining the fight?"

"Honestly, I'm trying not to have a heart attack about it. I know she's going to want to be there, and I know she can take care of herself so I'm trying to be calm about it but if she gets hurt..." he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"I think she would be careful but if you want, I can forbid her from participating." Jacob actually laughed at that.

"Yeah? You and what army? She's not part of the pack. She doesn't have to do what you say. You, of all people, know firsthand how dedicated she can be. Anyway, can you honestly see her taking an order from anyone?" Now it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Not our Ruby." They turned and started to make their way back home. Halfway there Jacob suddenly felt as if someone had ripped something from him. It caused him to miss a step and stumble. "Jacob. Are you ok?"

"I- I don't know." He felt a little off, unsure of himself. He tried to shake it off and it worked to some degree. There was still a faint ache in his chest, like a longing, but for what he couldn't tell you. He felt the sudden urge to be with Ruby. To tell her he loved her and to get her reassurance that she loved him back. "I have to get home." Jacob set off at a run and before he knew it, he was clearing the trees across from his house.

He saw the outline of Ruby sitting on the porch. She was leaning against the railing looking pale and sad. He ran faster, pushing himself, wanting – no, needing to be near her and envelope her in his arms. She looked up at him and his heart broke as he saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey, Jacob," she said cautiously.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm… fine. Feeling better now that you're home. Are you ok?" He sat on the porch next to her.

"Yeah. I just had the sudden urge to see you and do this." He leaned towards her and kissed her. Ruby tensed for a second, afraid that they would feel nothing from the kiss and the imprint was some form of rose colored glasses. She soon relaxed when she felt the same intensity in the kiss she had always felt when Jacob pressed his lips to hers, the same butterflies in her stomach when she felt his tongue press against her mouth seeking permission that she always has and always will grant, the same lightheadedness she experienced when she forgot to come up for air.

She pulled away from him and he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she whispered. He frowned because in all the time he was with Ruby, she had never, not once said thank you for a kiss. She was usually too flustered to say much after he kissed her or just smiled wide at him.

"You sure, you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"I guess I had a long night. Esme invited me back to their house and I stood there for a while, then I went to my grandma's house. I'm just tired." He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't lying but she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth either. Just then she yawned and he decided not to push it. They were both tired and they could deal with it later. "I almost forgot, I kind of said that Bella could hang with us today. The Cullens need to go out to… eat and they wanted to make sure she was protected. I have to get her from Charlie's at ten."

"Ok. Sam's having a bonfire at First Beach, she'll have fun there. Come on, let's try to get some sleep before then." He got up and gave her his hand to help her up. She swayed on her feet, her head foggy with sleep and doubt and a little bit of guilt. She had performed a spell that affected him and she didn't inform him of it or get his permission. He kissed her cheek before quickly scooping her up in his arms and carrying her inside to - what he has affectionately been referring to as – 'their' bed.

Jacob enjoyed sharing his life with Ruby, and he couldn't wait for this fight with Victoria to be over so he can focus all his attention on her once again. He loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt and although he was sure she knew it, today he felt the need to reassure her.

He place her in bed and she scooted over as much as she could, her face practically pressed against the wall, as she made space for him on the small bed. He suddenly felt bad for her. She had a queen sized bed in her room back in Forks and now she was sharing a twin when it was barely big enough for him.

"Ruby, why don't you sleep on the outside? I'll sleep on the inside." She nodded and turned around scooting over to the very edge of the bed. He climbed over her and squeezed himself into the space, his back against the wall. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her tighter to his chest as he wrapped the blanket around them. "Maybe," he whispered, "Once this fight is over and done with, we can buy ourselves a bigger bed? I got some money saved up."

Ruby yawned. "Umm, ok, but nothing too big. I like sleeping close to you." Jacob didn't know why, but that statement made his day, put his mind at ease. He kissed the top of her head, draped a leg over hers and they both went to sleep.


	11. Insecurity’s a Witch

**Insecurity's a Witch**

* * *

Events from Eclipse will start to be weaved in from here on out.

I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Ruby is from my imagination. I make no money from this.

* * *

"**There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason to madness." – Friedrich Nietzsche **

* * *

Ruby woke up at a quarter to ten and she carefully untangled herself from Jacob so not to wake him. She took a quick shower and put on her best white cotton dress. It had spaghetti straps and a full skirt; it was her favorite. She felt like she stepped right out of an I Love Lucy episode, if Lucy had ever shown her bare shoulders or cleavage. It was something she always did, when she felt upset or down or knew she would be having a trying day, she would always wear one of her favorite outfits, to brighten her a day just a tad. She paired it with a red sash across her middle, tied into a neat bow in the back, cherry earrings and because she felt like being barefoot, or close to it, a pair of red flip flops.

She gave Jacob a soft kiss to his cheek, taking a moment to look at him and hope that their love was true. She just had one more thing to check and she would be sure. She ran out the door and jumped into her car, hoping the sound of it starting wouldn't wake Jacob. He was always pushing himself and she felt the extra sleep would do him good.

She arrived at Charlie's house at half past ten and saw Bella and Edward standing by the side of his car. Pulling alongside them, she lowered her window. "I know, I know, I'm late but I feel asleep. I'm sorry."

Edward escorted Bella to the passenger side of Ruby's SUV. "Quite understandable." Edward gave Bella a kiss, waited for her to sit in the passenger seat of Ruby's SUV and closed the door after her.

"Well, bye Eddie. I don't even know what to say to you. Have fun? Bon appétit?"

Edward chuckled. "We should be back in a few hours. We are not going far. I'll call when we return. Thank you for doing this Ruby." The girls said goodbye and Edward waved. Ruby drove back to La Push unable to make small talk. She wasn't sure if that was because she was tired or if she was afraid of how big a part Bella would play in her love life.

They drove up to the house and parked. Ruby knew that Jacob almost always used to come out to greet Bella and maybe the fact that he didn't was a good sign. The two girls walked into the house and were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Jacob was standing in the living room and he was wearing a towel.

Only a towel.

Water was slowly sliding over his russet pecs, down his tight sculpted abs then absorbed into the edge of the towel; a towel that was wrapped dangerously low on his waist, exposing the thin trail of dark hair that began at his bellybutton and disappeared beneath the towel. He had another towel in his hands and he was using it to vigorously rub the water out of his hair causing his muscles to move, in Ruby's opinion, in some interesting ways. He obviously hadn't yet realized anyone was in the house with him.

Ruby heard a whimper and after a moment realized, with embarrassment, that it came from her. Of course she had seen him without his shirt before, the boy was practically allergic to shirts, but this was the first time she saw him so… naked and wet. They usually brought their clothes into the bathroom with them and changed in there, both still somewhat shy about where their relationship would eventually end up. He hadn't done that today, assuming he had enough time to shower and get back to his room to change without bumping into anyone.

Glancing at Bella she noticed the girl looking at Jacob with wide eyes and a slight flush on her pale cheeks. Ruby silently turned back to Jacob. He took a few more steps before the silence was broken.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Ruby was shocked that Bella would say such a brazen thing, especially with his imprint standing right next to them. But when she turned to look at her, Bella was not looking at Jacob. Bella was instead looking around the room, fanning herself.

"Ruby. Bella. I didn't know you were here." He stopped rubbing his hair with the towel and draped it over his shoulders.

"No really, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Bella repeated.

Ruby, finally taking note of the temperature change, blushed scarlet. "That would be me, sorry," she mumbled. "Sometimes my thermokinesis has a mind of its own if I'm overly, um… happy or… excited."

Ruby started to pick at the hem of her skirt and chanced a glance at Jacob. He looked flabbergasted and the slightest tint of pink was present on his cheeks.

"Does that mean you like what you see?" he asked Ruby, who let out an unintelligible noise. Jacob let out a loud booming laugh and the next thing Ruby knew, she had a whole lot of naked Jacob wrapped around her as he gave her a hug. "I didn't know I could have that much of an effect on you. Gives my ego a big boost," he whispered into Ruby's ear causing her to suck in a breath of air. He then walked into his room without a backward glance at either of them.

* * *

First Beach was completely inhabited by the pack and their imprints, along with the elders. Sam was at the grills flipping burgers and turning hotdogs as Emily set platters of salads and side dishes out on a table. Kim and Claire were splashing in the water trying to cool off from the rare blazing afternoon sun. Jared, Paul and Leah were taking on Seth, Collin and Brady in a game of touch football. Quil was talking with some of the elders and Embry was sitting on a log, quiet as always.

When the trio arrived at the beach, everyone greeted them and Sam called Jacob over to help him man the grills. Jacob kissed Ruby then jogged over to help his Alpha. Ruby and Bella walked along the beach making small talk when Bella's cell phone rang. Ruby walked a few feet away to give Bella her privacy.

"Ruby," Bella called out after a few moments. Ruby turned to face her. "That was Carlisle. They just thought of a plan and wanted me to tell the pack right away to see what they thought."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll go to the clearing with Jacob the night before. Get it saturated with my scent. Then Jacob will carry me away. Jasper thought of it when Rosalie was complaining about how bad I always smell when I return from hanging out with Jacob. Jacob doesn't smell nice to vampires and supposedly the smell is so bad that it mask my … uh, appetizing scent. Victoria and the newborns will go to the clearing thinking I'm still there and the pack and the Cullens will be waiting for them."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be up in the mountains somewhere. If Jacob agrees, he'll bring me there and Edward will be waiting for me. I think I'm supposed to stay there all night."

Ruby looked past Bella to where everyone was laughing and enjoying the calm before the storm. "You're going to be here all day. Why don't you sit on this info until later?" Bella furrowed her brow at Ruby. "It's just that they're having fun right now. I want them to have that for a little while longer before they switch to business." Bella nodded in agreement.

A while after that Sam announced that the food was ready. Ruby saw the pack start to make a mad dash for the grills and the girls take several steps back. Using her power, she picked up the lids and placed them on the grills.

"Hey. You ever hear the saying 'ladies first'?" she yelled when she noticed the boys stop short. They laughed and graciously stood to the side giving the girls space to go before them. Emily and Kim thanked her as they walked away with their food. "No problem. You would think with a pregnant woman here they would at the very least let her go first but their stomachs are bigger than their manners." The girls sat down and watched in amazement as the boys devoured the remaining edibles.

"Ruby, I was wondering," Emily began as she started to slowly lower herself into a chair, "actually Sam and I were wondering, considering your choice of career and your abilities and well, you are family now…"

"Emily, are you going to get to the point?" Ruby joked.

Emily laughed. "Well, as you know, we want to have a home birth and we were hoping if you'd be our midwife."

"Oh my Goddess, are you sure? I mean I assisted my mom and grandmother before but that was a while ago and I was just assisting." Ruby was stunned. She knew this was an immensely precious and important thing they were asking of her and she was floored.

"We're sure. We have complete confidence in you. We know that no stranger would look out for me or our baby like we know you can."

Ruby stood up and walked over to Emily giving her an emotional hug. "I would be honored. Wow!" She placed her hand on Emily stomach and felt the baby kick.

As dusk started to paint the horizon, the familiar clouds began to roll in hiding what little sunlight was left. Quil called out to Ruby. "Hey, witch girl."

Jacob growled, not liking the nickname his girlfriend got stuck with but Ruby just smiled and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You mind giving me a hand?" He motioned to the pile of wood behind him.

She got up and walked over to it, snapping her fingers igniting the flame on her thumb as she got closer. "You do realize that I'm not a lighter right?" she laughed playfully.

"Yeah, but this is so much cooler." She made the fire jump out of her hand and the wood was soon engulfed in flames.

She returned to her seat next to Jacob and he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Feeling content, she placed her head on his shoulder and she felt him kiss her head.

Jacob held her close, not sure if he was doing it to settle him or Ruby. Ever since that morning he had been feeling the need to be close to her, to make sure she still felt the same about him. He knew deep down that the feeling was ridiculous, that she loved him more than anything but he still needed to be near her, to have her in his sight.

He also noticed that she was acting in a similar manner. She seemed unsure of herself around him and he knew that was a very un-Ruby thing. She was acting as if he would get up and leave her. At times she was even acting as if he wanted Bella instead of her. As if he could ever want Bella after setting his eyes on Ruby. That was partly why he was sticking so close to her; to reassure her.

Bella's phone rang again and after she answered it, she handed it to Ruby. "Edward would like to talk to you."

"What's up, Eddie?" she asked once the phone was to her ear.

"We have just returned. If Bella is enjoying herself, she can stay as long as she likes. Just give me a call when you are heading back."

"I think she'll want to go home but she has to tell Jacob about the plan first. I didn't want her telling them early and ruining the fun day."

"I understand."

"If the pack agrees to the plan, I want you to know that I will be going with you. I'll be with you as we wait for Bella and Jacob."

"I figured as much."

"OK. Let me give you back to Bella." Ruby handed the phone back to Bella.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

"When Bella gets off the phone, she has something to tell you." He looked wary so she added "Don't worry. Nothing horrid. They want to run a plan by you. And maybe afterwards you can drive her to the treaty line for me." She handed him the keys.

Jacob furrowed his brow, he felt like he was being set up for a test. "Are you sure? I can get someone else to do it."

"No. I don't feel like moving and I don't think Edward trust anyone else to protect her on the drive. He may not like you but he does trust you to protect Bella." Secretly, Ruby wanted to give him the chance to be alone with Bella. Give him the chance to see how he truly felt about her before they took their relationship any further. He looked like he wanted to argue but Bella called him.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob nodded slowly, looked at Ruby carefully then walked with Bella a few yards down.

Ruby got up and walked over to where Embry sat. Sitting next to him, she bumped her shoulder into his playfully. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Why so glum, Em?"

"Paul imprinted."

"On who?" Ruby leaned forward on the log, trying to look for an unfamiliar female face she might have unintentionally ignored.

"Some girl from town. Liliana. She didn't come because she doesn't know the secret yet. He wants to wait until after the war, make sure he's still alive." He was quiet for a long moment. "I feel like I may never imprint."

"Is that possible? For a wolf to not imprint, I mean."

"Yeah." They were still for a moment before Ruby started to shake her head.

"No. I don't think that will happen with you. Call it a witch's sixth sense or a women's intuition but I see happiness in your future. I can feel it. You're going to imprint on a good girl, someone who will adore you like you deserve."

"You think?"

"I know." He smiled and she knew she did her job; she made her friend feel better. "Besides, it could be worse."

"How?" She focused on Bella in her jeans and button-up shirt, and Jacob wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She was amazed at how he could look gorgeous in anything he wore.

"Well," she began, "my boyfriend was in love with my good friend, and I don't know what to do with the fact that I recently found out that she loves him back… at least in part."

"She loves him?" Embry was surprised by the information.

"Yeah. It's all over her aura. For me it's clear as day but she doesn't know. Her love for Edward dwarfs it so much that she doesn't feel her love for Jacob." My Jacob, she silently added.

"But even if she did feel it, Jacob would never act on it. Not now that he found you." She looked carefully at Jacob's aura, looking for any sign of affection or desire or want as he looked at Bella. She found none. But then he looked at Ruby and winked at her and she found all the affection and desire and want she was looking for before, directed at her.

"I get that now," she said smiling brightly at Jacob. She looked over at Embry. "I guess I'm just acting like a girl. I guess it was bound to happen once," she joked.

Bella came over and said goodbye to them, then moved on to say goodbye to everyone else. Once Jacob was done, he came over and gave Ruby a quick kiss before going to drive Bella to the treaty line.

Ruby saw Sam alone at the grills, scrubbing them clean, and saw it at her opportunity to speak to him. They had been cordial with one another since their little scene in the hospital, but they never actually got around to acknowledging it, giving themselves the chance to forgive and forget.

"Em, I'll be right back." He nodded in understanding when he noticed who she was looking at.

She got up and walked towards him. He was only a few yards away but she took the long way to him, trying to take the few extra minutes to summon her courage. Then she finally managed to get within five feet of him.

"Hey, Sam," Ruby spoke timidly. Sam may not have been her alpha but he was an alpha, a leader, and he had a commanding presence to him that made Ruby want to respect him.

"Ruby," Sam turned, surprised to find himself alone with her. "Is everything ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, everything is fine." There was an awkward silence for a moment as Ruby scratched the back of her neck. "We never really talked about what happened, when we argued about Dr. Cullen."

Sam sighed heavily and stopped scrubbing the grill grates. "No, we never did."

"Do you hate me?"

Sam put down the wire grill brush and turned to face her fully. "Of course not. You stood up for what you believed in and I believed in something else. I happened to be wrong. I don't hate you. I think we should put this behind us. We have a fight coming up and we shouldn't be dwelling on this. It was nothing. We may have disagreements but we will always be family."

Ruby bit her lip and smiled. "Alright. As long as we're good." She patted him on the arm and walked away, leaving him to finish cleaning the grill.

She made her way back to Embry, without taking any detours this time, and sat next to him again.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Good," she said simply with a smile on her face.

Ruby and Embry sat on the log talking for a while, occasionally being joined by Quil and other members of the pack. After a while, Ruby noticed once again that all the girls, even Claire, were wearing similar braided bracelets. Finally having a quiet moment, and someone who would know the answer, she decided to ask.

"Em, what are those bracelets for?"

"Jacob never told you?"

"I never asked."

"They a Quileute equivalent of a promise ring. We usually make them after we imprint then give it to them."

Ruby wanted to say something but just then she yawned. Her body was starting to feel the effects of the little sleep she got. It felt weird for her to be ready for bed when the sun hadn't completely gone down yet but then again she hadn't been on a regular sleeping schedule since meeting Jacob. Just then she felt arms reach around her causing her to jump and gasp.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Jacob said as he kissed her cheek.

"It's ok." She yawned again. "Jacob, I know it's still early but would you mind if we went home now? I'm so tired."

"Sure, let's go." He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "You want me to drive?" She nodded yes and they headed toward the car together, awkwardness between them for the first time.


	12. Forever Starts Now

**Forever Starts Now**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Ruby is from my imagination. I make no money from this.

* * *

"**Time you enjoyed wasting, was not wasted." –John Lennon**

**

* * *

**

As Jacob drove he noticed yet again Ruby's strange behavior. She was quiet, too quiet. The Ruby he knew and loved was never quiet, not even when tired. She would talk your ear off about almost anything and he loved hearing her.

"Ok. That's it," he told her, shutting off the engine after he pulled up to his house. "What's wrong? I know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is. Is it me?"

"No. Oh, Gods no." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to move it out of her face as she sighed. "I did a spell," she whispered purposely not looking in his eyes.

"A spell?"

"Yeah. That's why I was at my grandma's house this morning. She helped me with a disenchantment spell." He looked at her patiently waiting on her to explain. "I had some doubts… about the imprinting." Jacob sat up straighter, and turned to face her fully. "I wasn't sure if what we have was forced because of the imprinting or if it was real. Something we made. I just had to know. I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a moment, trying to take it all in. "Why?"

"Because you loved someone before me. You loved her so very much. And…" she sighed. She promised to be honest. Completely and brutally honest, even if the one hurt was her. "She doesn't know it but…" She fought back tears as the temperature in the interior of her car started to drop, "She loves you. I see it in her aura; she's in love with y-"

"You think I care about that?" he yelled out and Ruby was shocked into silence. She stared at him, wide eyed, her mouth hanging open, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't care about her like that… not anymore. She's my friend, has been since we were kids so I'll always want her to be happy. Even if she threw herself at me now, begging me to love her, she would be disappointed because I don't love her. I love you." His hands tightened around the steering wheel and he hated that he ever loved Bella if only for the fact that it was causing doubt in the women he now loved, the women who he had every intention of spending the rest of their unnaturally long life together, the women who he was going to do his best to vanish all of her uncertainty.

He was quiet for a long moment; all that could be heard was Ruby heart beating wildly as she watched him, wondering what the outcome of this would be. He was shaking and gripping the poor steering wheel as if it was anchoring him to earth. She slowly and inconspicuously raised her left hand an inch, afraid he might phase right there in her SUV and she wanted to make sure her hands were ready.

Jacob was processing everything and struggling to find the right words to continue. "So, what did you find out from doing the spell?" His voice was calmer and the volume softer but he seemed hurt and she felt sick for being the one who hurt him.

"That I was stupid, that the imprinting did nothing more than notify us and anchor us and I should have just believed that I loved you and you loved me and that we made that love." He was quiet again and she was starting to get worried. "It only last until sundown, it'll reverse itself soon. A few minutes, ten at the most."

"Ok." He opened his mouth to say something more but he looked around and shook his head. "Not here. Come on." He opened the car door and made a beeline for the house.

Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car quickly because Jacob was already opening the door to the house. She jogged up the steps and looked around for him. Thinking her best bet was to check his room, she carefully walked down the hallway afraid of what he might say. She found him in there pacing.

"I never doubted what we have is real," he began not looking at her. "And it's ok that you did, I get that. I really do. This whole world is new to you, hell it's pretty new to me. But what hurts is that you didn't tell me. I could have helped you. We could have gone to Sam. He would have told you that the imprinting doesn't make you love someone, it just shows you who your soul mate is and makes it so you want to be around them so you don't waste your whole life looking for something that's right in front of you." He sighed, knowing he was screwing up the explanation somehow. "You didn't have to worry alone. You don't have to do anything alone."

"I just… after all these years by myself, no one to talk to my own age, everyone making fun of me and saying mean things to me, calling me freak, after all that it's a huge shock to have people like me, love me. I'm used to being by myself." She plopped herself on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I did it. But I needed solid proof that you loved me for me and not because you were told to by some mystic force. I needed to know that I was what you wanted and not some consolation prize for what you really wanted."

He sat next to her. "I want you. I love you Ruby. For a few more minutes your spell is still in effect so what I'm feeling has nothing to do with the imprinting. I love you more than I thought it was ever possible to love another person." She was beaming and she brought her hands up to caress his face as tears welled up in her eyes. He was concerned when they spilled over and slowly rolled down her face. "You know that don't you?"

She didn't answer right away, instead she swung one leg over his and planted herself firmly in his lap.

"I know that now and I'm never, ever, going to doubt it again. Swear, Scout's honor." She held up her hand. "I was never a Scout but you get my meaning." He smiled at her and she felt everything was right between them. In her excitement she flung herself at him and kissed him with everything she had.

"I hope not because if I'm going to married you, we have to trust each other," he said, rubbing her back.

"Yes, of cour- What?" He smirked at her confusion as he leaned forward. They never mentioned marriage. It was implied and they both thought it but they never mentioned it out loud. She heard him open his bedside table and rummage through it. A second later he was sitting straight again and he held his hand in front of her face. "What's this?" she asked with more than a hint of suspicion and nerves.

"Open it. Quick we only have a few imprint-free minutes left," he teased. She took the small, lumpy, poorly wrapped package from his palm. Opening it quickly, she found a bracelet with minuscule red beads braided into it, draped over a small white box. Her now shaking hands opened the box.

"Oh my Gods," she screamed then dropped the box and bracelet on Jacob's lap. Jacob chuckled at her expression and reached between them to pick up the objects she dropped.

He grabbed her arm and started to tie the bracelet around her wrist. "This is a promise bracelet. I made it just for you, see it's red." He mimicked the way she always explained how she wanted things just for its color. "And this," he said pulling the object out of the box, "Is an engagement ring." He felt the room get extremely warm, as Ruby started breathing heavy. "Ruby, it's getting a little too warm in here."

"Sorry," she said looking at the ring as she cooled down the room.

"I had this for a few days, waiting for the right time but now I'm not so sure you'll say yes," he joked with her.

She looked up and locked eyes with him. "I'll say yes," she said breathlessly.

"Really?" He smiled at her and he looked just like a kid that found out Christmas came early.

She nodded vigorously, "Really."

He took her left hand and placed the ring on her shaking ring finger. And just like that, they were engaged. She looked down at the ring and thought how perfect it suited her. It was a simple platinum ring with a red stone. To others they would probably see nothing too spectacular but to Ruby, its simplicity is what made it amazing.

"It was my mom's. My dad said she would have wanted me to have it." She heard the emotion in his voice and kissed him on the cheek. "You should have seen the look the jeweler gave me when I asked him to trade out the diamond for a ruby. He thought I was nuts."

Her face brightened up. "It's a ruby?"

"Of course, what'd you think I would get you?" Jacob let out an 'oomph' as Ruby threw herself forward, her lips crushing into his.

Just then Ruby and Jacob felt themselves become whole again. The unease and uncertainty they were feeling were erased.

"I think the spell just reversed itself," he stated.

"Thank the Gods." She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. "Hey guess what?" she whispered as she kissed his neck.

"What?" he whispered back planting his hands on her bare knees.

"We're engaged." She kissed along the column of his neck.

He let out a breathless chuckle, his breathing becoming labored from her attention. "I know. I was there."

She had reached his ear and gently sucked on his earlobe. "I love you Jacob Black."

His hands slid up to her thigh, insufferably slow for her, disappearing under the cotton hem of her dress. "I love you Ruby Joy Moon Star Taylor." He playfully took a deep breath. "Your name is a mouthful."

"Soon-to-be Mrs. Ruby Joy Moon Star Black." She was kissing her way down his neck. She didn't know what was coming over her but she liked it and wanted to explore it further.

"I like the sound of that," he told her honestly as she brought her hands to the edge of his shirt and yanked up. "Whoa," he cried out in surprised when she managed to drag the shirt off of his torso. She brought her head down to his chest and tenderly kissed the spot above his heart before attaching herself to his lips. His hands returned to their previous spot as her hands wandered over his chest and settled on his hips as she kissed him, her body starting to slowly rock into his of its own accord. His hands grasped her thighs firmly, trying to cease her movements after he felt his body start to react.

"We should go to sleep before things get out of hand." He began to slide his hands out from her skirt but she quickly halted him by placing her hands on his.

"What if…" She made a sweeping and turning motion with her hand and the door to Jacob's room closed shut and locked with an audible click. "What if I don't want to stop?" She looked at him through her lashes and tried not to smile when he looked at her in shock, his body motionless, he even seemed to not be breathing or blinking. Failing miserably and smiling wide she spoke. "Jacob? Hello?" She got no reaction and she had the funny sensation of déjà vu from the first time they met.

After a moment he blinked and her eyes locked to his lips as he licked them nervously. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "We never even talked about…"

"I don't think we need to. It just feels right. Don't you think?" She tilted her head and smiled at him.

Instead of answering her in words, he smiled back and began kissing her. She responded by placing one hand on the back of his neck, giving herself over to the emotions she was feeling. They kissed frantically for a few minutes; occasionally Jacob would break the kiss to pepper her jaw and collarbone with butterfly kisses only to return to her lips promptly. She felt his hands tremble. She knew he was nervous, and it comforted her to know she wasn't the only one. Suddenly she placed both hands on his chest and gave a small shove.

He pulled back immediately afraid he might have done something wrong. She noticed his worried expression and smiled sweetly at him. She said nothing but brought her hands behind her and untied her red sash, letting it fall to the ground.

"Jacob," she said, his eyes following the sash as it floated down. "Give me your hands." He slid them down her thigh and placed them in her hands. She brought them to the zipper on her back. "I trust you, I really do. I love you more than anything. I'm ready for this."

* * *

After some time he collapsed on his back next to her and pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and draped an arm across his stomach. They were both breathing heavy when she spoke.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"This may not be the most PC thing for a girl to say but… we have to do that again, as much as possible," she managed to say between panting. Jacob started to laugh, a deep laugh that shook his whole body. "What?" she laughed.

"You. You're something else."

"I know."

He began to stroke her hair. "I love you."

"I know that too." She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

He dipped his head low to kiss her and a shiver went through her body. She knew if she let it they would be up all night exploring each other's bodies.

"As much as I would love to continue this tonight," she began as she trailed a finger across his abdomen, "I'm exhausted, especially after that mind blowing experience."

"Mind blowing huh?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she laughed, slapping him on the stomach.

"Sure, sure."

She reached out behind her and grabbed his comforter, tugging it across her middle. She didn't need it for warmth – she was sleeping on one hundred and eight point nine degrees of man – she had just developed a habit of needing one in order to sleep.

He was breathing deeply and evenly in no time and she became aware that he must have been more tired than she was. She draped a leg over his thighs, melting her body into his and closed her eyes breathing him in. He smelled of motor oil, something earthy (like the forest after a spring rain) and something distinctly Jacob – something masculine.

The last thought she had before she went to sleep was 'thank the gods for imprinting'.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the other but I had to edit it to maintain it's T rating instead of the M / NC-17 it was. I do have the unedited version on my website, if anyone is interested. Just click on my Homepage in my profile page.


	13. Grandma Peg

**Grandma Peg**

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating sooner but my poor computer got a virus and I lost the story (along with everything else stored on it). By some miracle my Hubby's friend Kenny (who is a whiz with computers) was able to recover and save it. Safe to say Kenny is my new best friend. Good news is while my computer was down, without distractions from the internet, I was able to finish this story. Six more chapters and that's it guys. Updates should be once or twice a day now.

* * *

"**Farewell. God knows when we shall meet again." – William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 4.3**

* * *

When Ruby woke the next morning she was aware of a dull ache between her legs. She was unsure for a moment as to why until the events of last night flashed through her mind like a movie on fast forward. Turning her head to look at Jacob, who was sprawled out, one arm under his head, the other holding Ruby close to him, she slapped a hand over her mouth and giggled softly.

She couldn't believe how amazing the night before was. She'd gotten engaged and she had lost her virginity. She had great sex for the first time, granted she had nothing to compare it to but she just knew that her first time couldn't have been more perfect.

Last night had been the first time she had been naked in front of anybody since she was a kid and she couldn't believe she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep next to someone like that. It was also the first time she ever saw anyone naked before and after seeing Jacob's magnificent form, she knew no one could compare to him.

He had a thin sheet draped tantalizing low over him, showing part of his left hipbone and most of his right thigh but all the important parts were covered and she seriously considered reaching for the sheet and moving it out of the way, which only made her crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jacob's voice was husky and heavy with sleep.

"You're going to think I'm weird if I tell you."

Jacob chuckled before answering. "I already think you're weird."

"I was seriously considering pulling the sheet off of you… but I was afraid I would blush so bad my head would explode."

"You wanted to pull the sheet off of me?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah. What can I say, you're irresistible."

"You think I'm irresistible?" he teased, getting the blush from her that he wanted.

"Of course I do, and I'm not the only one."

"I told you I don't care about anyone else. I only care about you."

She bit her lip and smiled mischievously. "I think you're going to have to convince me… one more time."

Jacob's eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face as he reached for her, burying his face into her neck and kissing her. "Who knew you were such a nympho?"

"I just can't seem to get enough of you," she giggled, finally pulling the sheet away at the same time she stopped clutching the blanket covering her naked body. He growled when it fell away, exposing her body to his gaze. He turned them over, so he towered over her and he spent the rest of the morning convincing her.

After an early morning in bed, Ruby and Jacob remembered that they had other things to do besides staying in wrapped up around one another. Before meeting up with the Cullens at the clearing later that night Ruby had promised to be at her grandmother's house and Jacob had obligations with the pack.

Ruby threw on a pair of jeans, opened the bottom drawer of the dresser – the one Jacob was kind enough to clean out for her - and pulled on the first shirt her hand came into contact with. Jacob changed into a ragged pair of cutoffs. Together they walked out the front door.

"So, I'll meet you at the clearing at eight, ok?"

"Sure. Tell your grandmother I said hi." He leaned into her, one hand cradling her hip, the other wrapped in her hair pulling her closer as he kissed her. Ruby tried to hold back the moan but it was useless and Jacob pulled back smirking. "I love you. See you at eight."

When Ruby arrived at her grandmother's house and parked her car in the driveway, it was already noon. She knocked once, then let herself in using her key. The first thing she noticed were boxes and oversized black garbage bags. They were everywhere; covering the sofa, teetering on the coffee table, stacked up against the wall.

"Grandma?" she called out. Hearing her grandmother's voice coming somewhere from the back, she followed it and saw Margaret coming from the kitchen followed by two young men. "What's all this?"

"Redecorating."

"Redecorating? Now?" Margaret pulled Ruby into the living room, out of earshot of the boys.

"Yes, now. With you and Jacob running off to fight vampires, I needed a distraction."

"Oh. Okay."

"What's up with you? You look different. You look…." Then her grandmother tilted her head to look at something on her neck. "Oh goddess. I'm guessing the spell didn't blow up in your face for it to have such a – uh – physical outcome." She brought her hand up to Ruby's neck and tapped it, raising her eyebrow.

Ruby turned five shades of red as she realized she obviously had a hickey. "Grandma, behave."

Margaret gave Ruby her most innocent face. "I always do."

"Yeah right. I think the little angel and devil on your shoulders just died of laughter."

"Oh hush."

"So, is the fact that I have a red spot on my neck the only thing you notice?" Ruby said wiggling her fingers in front of her grandmother's face.

There was a high pitched squeal that followed and Ruby was beyond shocked to note that it came from her grandmother.

"Congratulations, my child." Margaret started to get teary eyed as Ruby hugged her. "Forgive an old woman. I get emotional far too easily. Come. Let's eat lunch. Then I have some things for you."

Ruby was surprised once again when she walked into the kitchen and realized what her grandmother made for lunch. Roast beef, potatoes and carrots, all covered in her homemade gravy.

"Grandma, ain't this more of a dinner type of meal?"

"Yes it is but I doubt you'll have time for dinner tonight so I made it for lunch."

Ruby wondered why she felt unsettled about everything. There was a nagging in the back of her head trying to tell her something but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. She was far too nervous about the battle to think about anything else and figured the nagging would become clearer after the fight was over. Plus, she didn't see anything of concern in her grandmother's aura, just happiness.

Ruby ate quickly and got up to get a second serving. There was a part of her that knew she wouldn't be able to eat again until tomorrow, until after the battle. Then there was an even smaller part of her that worried that this might be her last meal, that there was a chance – it didn't matter how small or how great – that she might not leave that clearing alive. The thought made her shudder.

After lunch, Margaret led Ruby upstairs to the room where they performed the disenchantment spell. There was a stack of folded boxes against the wall and a roll of clear masking tape.

"Are you packing things up in here?" Ruby was clearly confused.

Her grandmother hesitated for a moment before answering, "Of course not. I'm keeping the spare boxes in here." She sighed then changed the subject. "Did you tell Jacob about the spell?" Ruby went into the story of how she looked for any attraction between Jacob and Bella and found none from him but some from Bella, how he felt something was wrong with her and how he was upset when she told him but how he understood. Then she told him how he proposed.

"So, I plead temporary insanity for even considering our love was magic created."

"Well, I'm not one to say I told you so…"

"Since when?"

"You're right. I told you so." Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what my passive power is." Ruby knew it was the ability to see connections in people. "Yet you still doubted." Ruby bit her lip and shrugged. "I'll tell you, what my mother told me and what I told your mother: even the smartest person is a fool when in love."

"Tell me about it," she said dryly.

They were quiet for a moment, as Ruby and Margaret walked around the room, selecting the materials needed for the spell they were going to perform.

"You know," Margaret began as she lowered herself to the floor, with some help from Ruby, "the two of you are going to be alright. You were made for each other; two halves of a whole. Jacob is a good man; they don't make them like him anymore."

"Yeah. I feel like I hit the lotto with him," she answered back, sitting across the table and helping to set the altar.

"He reminds me of my Thomas. Dependable, respectful, sweet, always with a smile. You found your Thomas."

Ruby thought of the last time she saw her grandparents together.

They were in the field that surrounded her parents' house, flowers of all colors and scents surrounded them as they sat in the dirt. Thomas was sixty and looked every one of his days, Margaret looked like she was pushing forty even though she was over a hundred. Ruby wanted to play with them but when she came across them, Thomas' arms wrapped around Margaret lovingly, as they gazed into each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered, she came to a stop. She sat down a few yards away and watched them. She remembered that it was earlier that day that her family told her about her grandpa's illness, told her that he would be with the God and Goddess soon and she just wanted to save this memory, to absorb it so she could call upon it with clarity when he was no longer with them.

He died the next day, in the guest room of her parent's house, his family by his side.

"I miss grandpa." Ruby waited for Margaret to say 'I miss him too' like she always does but instead she just sighed and said "I know."

Ruby furrowed her brows in confusion but Margaret smiled at her and said, "Well, the circle isn't going to cast itself."

"Right." Ruby nodded and went about the steps necessary. After a few minutes, she turned to her grandmother and asked, "What are we doing?"

"A protection spell. I want to make sure you and everyone else who will be on that field has the goddess looking after them. Later tonight I want you to draw down the moon."

"But I've never down that before."

"There is a first time for everything. You've seen me do it before. You'll be fine." Ruby nodded her head but was still a little nervous. Not from fear of what would happen but from fear of not being able to do it. She'd seen her grandmother do it before and she was in a trance for a while, she even muttered some things, before snapping out of it.

"Ok. I'll do it."

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby was at the door, saying goodbye to her grandmother, the protection spell done.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Margaret disappeared into the living room for a second then came back with two garment boxes. "These used to be mine. I wore them the first time I fought in a battle. My family was fighting against a rival coven. I can't even remember what it was about now, it was so long ago. I do know we won. Maybe it'll bring you luck."

"Thank you." Ruby opened the boxes. "You wore this?"

"Hey, I will have you know I had quite the figure back in my day."

"Oh. I believe you grandma. I got to get going. I love you." Margaret suddenly got somber.

"I love you, my child, and Jacob too. Watch out for each other… and not just tonight, for always."

"We will."

"Promise." Ruby blinked at the sternness in her grandmother's voice.

"I promise. Are you sure, you want to stay here tonight? Emily said you could stay with them at her house." Margaret began shaking her head before Ruby was done talking.

"No. I'll be fine here."

"Ok." Ruby leaned in and gave her a tight hug. She didn't want to say goodbye, wouldn't use the word, but she needed to let her grandmother know how she felt about her. She may very well die tomorrow, anyone of them fight can, and if she did, she wanted to leave her grandmother with love. "I don't know where I would be without you. You've given me so very much in my life and I want you to know I am grateful for everything you did for me. I love you, grandma." Ruby leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling out of the hug.

"I love you too my beautiful child. Send Jacob all my love." Margaret cupped Ruby's cheek, smiling at her, before letting her go. She watched as Ruby picked up the garment boxes, got into her SUV and drove away.

"Joseph. Conner." Margaret called out and the two older teens that were helping her pack up, showed up. "You boys have done enough. Thank you so much." She pressed a few bills into their hands.

"Mrs. Taylor, this is too much." Joseph said, turning to look at Conner. "We can't take this for you." He waved the three hundred dollars in the air.

"Boys, you made my day so much easier. It would have taken an old broad like me weeks to do what you two did in a few hours. Please take the money." They looked skeptical but then nodded their heads. "I was wondering if you would do me one more favor."

"Anything Mrs. Taylor."

She reached into the drawer in the hallway table and pulled out a yellow manila envelope. "I need you to deliver this for me. It has to be delivered tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Who is it going to?"

"The package is for Moon Star but I want you to deliver it to a Mrs. Emily Uley, to hold until she can give it to Moon Star. Emily lives in La Push." She handed him a pink post it note. "Here is her address."

"No problem. We'll deliver tomorrow."

"Thank you boys. Now get. Enjoy the rest of this beautiful day."


	14. Mambo!

**Mambo!**

* * *

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own West Side Story, I believe United Artist Picture does. Ruby and Peg come from my imagination.

* * *

"**All you need is love" – The Beatles**

"**Loving is enough" – Maria, West Side Story**

* * *

After making a quick stop at Jacob's house, where she took a nice hot shower and changed into the clothes her grandmother gave her (somewhat shocked that her grandmother had worn the outfit), she jumped back into her car and drove off.

Her hands shook a little as she drove from her nerves. She figured a moderate amount of fear was normal, smart even, and as long as she did not let it consume her, she would be fine. She said a silent prayer to the Goddess for strength as she reached the clearing. She parked her car among the others, in almost the same spot she was in the last time she was there.

From her car, she could just make out the Cullen family at one side of the clearing, with Edward and Carlisle standing slightly to the front. On the other side of the clearing, the pack was standing in human form, with Sam and Jacob in the lead. A huge gap stood between the two groups. She shook her head and laughed wondering if when she opened the door if she would hear fingers snapping and the opening number to West Side Story.

She left the keys in the car because Emmett was going to drive it back to his house for the night. She was the last to arrive, as she did not possess supernatural speed, only four-wheel drive, so of course everyone turned to look at her arrival.

She walked confidently towards them wearing a black velvet cape with blood red satin lining that peeked through with every step she took. Even though it had belong to her grandmother, and the women was shorter than Ruby, it still dragged behind her as she walked, soaking up the evening dew that clung to the grass.

Ruby had always been a small girl, barely 5'3", and with a mostly bubbly personality but now, she looked ominous, dangerous even, with the hood falling low over her brows. She walked towards the space between the two families, acting as a buffer, knowing that whatever family she would have choose to stand next to, it would have been perceived as choosing sides and she refused to be that juvenile.

"Bernardo," Ruby said in greeting to Sam, "Riff," she directed to Carlisle, and then bit her lip to prevent her laughter. Jacob and Edward both cracked a smile; Jacob because he had just seen the movie with her last week and Edward because her mind was cooperating and he saw the reference she was making. Some from the two groups got her joke, but most just took it as Ruby being Ruby – meaning she could be a little weird at times – and Bella was worried the girl had lost her mind.

Her arms were hidden beneath the material of her cloak but when she greeted them, they appeared out of two slits in the side.

Carlisle brought the conversation back to business. "Ruby, you will be with Bella as she walks around leaving her scent. This way there will be no traces of Edward being with her and your presence will strengthen the human scent. Jacob and Edward will be waiting when you are done. The rest of us will be returning to our house for one last practice session."

"Sure. Which way do we go?" Ruby asked.

"North."

"And north would be…" Ruby asked, as she pointed in a million different directions.

"That way," Carlisle pointed, trying to hide his smile of amusement. "Touch as much as you can and linger in certain spots, let your scents really permeate the area. Then return to this spot, where the boys will be waiting to take you to the mountain."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked worried about her father.

"I told Charlie that I decided to keep Billy in the hospital for a few more days. I then informed him that I was leaving town for two days and having his best friend and the chief of police there to watch out for his best interest would be beneficial to his recovery. This way they will both be safe and out of the way."

"Alright, let's get going Bella." Bella glanced at Edward and squeezed his hand before following Ruby. "E, please be careful with my baby. Also she's a little dirty, you remember the bet don't you?" She chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "Ok, guys, be right back."

The girls walked until the canopy of the trees blocked out what little light the moon was giving off and Ruby had no choice but to light a flame in the palm of her hand.

"Ruby, you can still change your mind. You can go home or go to Sam's house. This is so dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. You can still back out."

Ruby looked back at Bella, tilted her head and smiled. "What and miss all the fun? Nah."

The two girls walked in mostly silence, as Ruby desperately tried to keep track of every turn they took and every weirdly shaped rock they passed, so she could find their way back.

Bella watched Ruby run her free hand over the leaves, just as she was doing, and noticed the ring on the young witch's hand.

"Hey, nice ring. Where did you get it?"

Ruby raised her hand and looked affectionately at the ring. "Jacob gave it to me."

Bella looked confused for a second. "But you're wearing it on… doesn't that mean…" Ruby smiled at her and nodded her head. "Oh wow. You're engaged. Umm, congratulations."

"Thank you." It was silent again, only the sound of the occasional bird.

"Don't you think you're too young?" Bella asked.

"For what?" Ruby was genuinely confused.

"To get married. It's a big step, don't you think?"

"No. I love Jacob and I know he loves me and I know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I mean I know we're going to get married and have kids and eventually grow old together so why wait to start our lives together as husband and wife."

"But…"

"Bella, what do you think is going to happen? That the moment I get married I'm going to turn into a Stepford wife? Mindless and with no identity, proud to only be Jacob's wife? Do you see that happening to me?"

"Well, no but…"

"Bella, I know you're worried about me but I think the reason you're so worked up isn't because you're worried about me but because you're really worried about you." Bella did not answer, just kept on walking looking around nervously. "If you marry the right guy, if you marry _the_ guy, you don't change, because the right guy wouldn't want to change you. Eddie loves you." Ruby let out a short laugh, when she noticed Bella looked sick with nerves. "So you're not afraid for a vampire to bite you but you're scared to marry the man you love?"

"Marriage isn't always a guarantee."

"No, it's not. But you are not your parents. I'm a firm believer in 'All you need is love' and 'Loving is enough'. Maybe your parents needed other things than the love that they were getting from each other; maybe they only loved each other and were not _in_ love with each other, who knows? One thing is for certain, them not being able to make it work doesn't mean you won't be able to make it work with Eddie. My parents, hell just about all the generations of Taylors, have had blissfully happy marriages; puts a lot of pressure on me. We don't follow in our parents footsteps, we make our own path."

They walked in silence some more, Bella contemplating everything Ruby said. She knew Ruby was not pushing her to marry Edward but trying to open her mind to the idea of marriage not being a bad thing, the end of the world. Bella wondered if she could do it - marriage. She loved Edward more than anything and she knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her, so what was she so scared of? A couple of yards of white fabric and a ring on her finger? She wanted to spend forever with this man, a man who was going against what he wanted and was going to turn her into a vampire. He was going to kill her, no need to deny it or pretty it up, all because that was what she wanted and she couldn't give him a wife. "You're right," Bella said after some time. "I may have been overreacting. Just a little."

"Hey, like my grandma says: 'even the smartest person is a fool when in love.' Trust me on that one."

When they had gone far enough, Ruby indicated that they should head back. When they were nearing the clearing, Bella fell over a rock and cut her hand.

"Damn. Bella, are you ok?" Ruby extended a hand and helped to set Bella on her feet again.

"Yeah. Just a little blood. Nothing I'm not used to."

Ruby laughed. "You are the only person I know who can get mortally wounded by walking down the block." Bella laughed also and Ruby began to walk away.

"Wait. I have an idea." By the time Ruby turned around, Bella was already rubbing her bloodied hand over low hanging tree branches, leaves, bushes and rocks.

"What are you doing?" Ruby watched as Bella pressed her palm to the dirt ground. "Oh, that's not sanitary. Come on, let's go."

Edward could smell the metallic and distinct aroma of Bella's blood and as they cleared the last of the trees. He appeared in front of them in a blur.

"What happened?" He was trying, and failing, to hold back the worry from reaching his voice.

"What do you think?" Ruby responded. She walked past them to stand near Jacob and muttered, "The girl is the biggest klutz."

"It's ok. I'm fine. I fell and cut my hand." Bella held up her palm to show him and he took her hand gently into his.

"This is dirty. What were you doing, rubbing it all over the woods?"

"Well…"

"Bella. You didn't." He sounded exasperated.

"I did. It will drive the newborns nuts."

Edward began to lead Bella towards where he abandoned his pack in the clearing. "Let me get the first aid kit and patch this up."

Ruby clucked her tongue. "Hello? Remember me. Supernatural healer here," she said pointing to herself. As she got closer to Bella, she rolled her eyes, "First aid kit. Really?"

Ruby grabbed a hold of Bella's injured hand. Bella felt the wound get ice cold for a few seconds, so cold, it almost burned, before warming up again. Bella looked in awe at the unmarred skin of her palm. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby just nodded her head slowly. Edward and Bella walked off some, Edward inspecting her hand, and Jacob moved to stand in front of Ruby.

"Are you ok?" Ruby noticed how he did a worse job of hiding the worry than Edward.

"I'm ok. Just a little lightheaded." She brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it gently. He grabbed her head in his massive hands and softly kissed her just below her hairline.

"You seem to be getting better at that," he muttered, giving her another little kiss. Ruby sighed at the good feelings she was experiencing whenever his lips touched her skin.

"I have. The more you do it, the easier it gets. I've even healed myself today."

He pulled back from her and looked at her with wide eyes. "You did?" She could easily see the relief in his reaction and she knew it was because he could worry a little less about her in the battle.

"It wasn't a huge like a stab wound or a broken bone, but I healed it. I was running late, as usual, and I was brushing my teeth with one hand and shaving my legs with the other when I slipped. I think Bella might be rubbing off on me because by some freak of nature, I ended up slicing my knee wide open and I was bleeding like a stuck pig. But I figured I should try to heal it, so I concentrated on it, and the damn thing stopped bleeding and new skin grew over it. It was like I never got hurt. I finally figured out how to do it."

"You're sure that you're completely healed? You're ok? No pain?"

"No pain. I'm great, Jacob, I promise. Now let's go, we have things to do."

They walked over to Edward and Bella, who had put on a thick jacket.

"OK, Cullen, where am I going?" Edward pulled out a map in response to Jacob's question and pointed to where the four would meet up.

"It's about a nine mile hike. Ruby and I will go this way," Edward indicated on the map, "and we'll meet up in a few hours at the most. Try to take detours every so often, back track and take the long way." Jacob nodded then turned to Ruby.

"See you in a few hours honey." He leaned low and gave her a kiss. Then he looked at Edward and pointed his finger at him. "Watch yourself with my girl."

A part of Ruby thought it was nonsense to give a warning to Edward when she could take care of herself – and, she thought, it is only Edward – but another part of her, a small part, a part she was somewhat ashamed of, shivered at the possessiveness in his voice.

Edward only smiled and said "Likewise."

Jacob walked over to Bella, put one arm under her knees and used his other to support her back as he lifted her effortlessly. Bella looked more than mildly annoyed with the situation but Ruby was able to see the subtle attraction and excitement her aura was giving out. Ruby just smiled serenely because she knew she could trust Jacob. Then Edward and Ruby watched as Jacob jogged off with Bella.

"And then there were two," Edward said.

"So Eddie, how are we doing this?"

"I'll carry you. It will go much faster that way. You can carry the pack," he told her as he handed her the huge oversized bag, "and you can get on my back."

Ruby clapped her hands and jumped in place. "Yay. Piggy back ride." Edward shook his head laughing.

* * *

I will most likely add another chapter later tonight or early tomorrow morning, then I will take a brief break for the holidays and post another chapter or two on Saturday.


	15. The Somewhat Calm Before The Storm

**The (Somewhat) Calm Before The Storm.**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby is from my imagination.

* * *

"**It's no wonder that the truth is stranger than fiction. Fiction has to make sense." – Mark Twain**

* * *

"Whoa," Ruby laughed, jumping off Edward's back. She combed her fingers through her hair trying to tame it after the wind pushed her hood off her head. "That was such an adrenaline rush."

Edward laughed at her. "Here, let me take the pack from you." She handed him the pack with shaky hands.

"Since we got here so fast," she said bringing up her hood, "I'm going to go do something. I promised my grandma I would."

"You go ahead but stay nearby so you don't get lost. I don't want that mutt on me because I lost his girl." Ruby nodded her head. "I'm going to set up the tent."

Ruby wandered into the woods on the right of the clearing until the snow covered ground faded away to dirt. After walking for almost ten minutes, she found another clearing, much smaller than the one she just left. Looking up she could just make out the moon through the dense leaves.

"Ok Goddess," she began nervously, "This is my first time." Then her mind decided to pick that moment to flash images from the night before with Jacob. "No. Not that first time… though that was fun." She lost focus of what she was doing and smiled. "Sorry. Spaced out there for a second." She sighed. "I just meant this is my first time doing this. If you could guide me… and maybe cut me some slack if I do something wrong, that would be great."

She walked slowly to the middle of the clearing and took a deep cleansing breath with her eyes closed before raising her arms to the night sky, palms facing upward. She took a few moments to relax and focus on the task.

"Bewitching Goddess…," she began slowly, only to pick up speed until she was almost tripping on her words. The instant she uttered the last word of the invocation, the wind that was whistling past her ceased. There was a long moment when everything was still and silent; the leaves did not rustle, the clouds did not shift, there did not even seem to be any animal movement.

A long moment where nothing happened then she felt a warmth spread through her, like someone poured a warm bucket of water over her. With the warmth came the feeling of something – someone? – entering her body. When she felt it in her toes, the sensation stopped but love, compassion, hope, calm and empowerment were left in its wake.

Suddenly she blinked and stumbled forward a few steps. When she looked up, she noticed the moon was in a much different position in the sky. Then she felt a presence behind her and spun on the spot.

"Eddie." She brought a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

"It seems only fair. You scared me first."

"How did I scare you?"

"You were gone for almost an hour. I thought you got lost and I came to find you. When I found you, you would not respond to me. I have been here for almost thirty minutes. You have not moved the whole time but you have been whispering and you mind has been closed off. I was afraid I would have to be the one to tell Jacob you were in an impenetrable trance talking to yourself."

Ruby was shocked with the information. To her it felt like the whole process took a couple of minutes.

"So… that means it worked. I did it. Wait until my grandmother hears that I did it."

"Come on. Let's walk back to the tent. You don't want them coming back without us there." He grabbed her by the elbow and tugged gently to get her walking since she seemed to be paralyzed with awe.

"Thanks for coming to get me and worrying, you didn't have to."

"Ruby, somehow you have wormed your way into my family. You managed to get Rosalie and Emmett to talk about someone other than themselves. Jasper is impressed with how well of a fighter you are and he loves that you are always in control of your emotions. He feels you are the easiest person to be around because of his gift, besides Alice of course. In addition, Alice loves that you seem to have a sense of style. Esme and Carlisle already care for you like a daughter."

"Why? I'm nothing special."

"Firstly, I would safely assume Jacob would not agree with you on that."

"I meant to you guys. I'm nothing special to your family."

"Secondly," Edward continued as if she had not spoken, "you can move things with your mind. Thirdly, you accept us and even though you found out we were vampires, you never once were scared of us and, of course, you care for Bella and never once thought or said a bad word about her… not that I am aware of. Only other genuine person I ever met is Angela Weber."

"I heard of her from Bella, she sounds nice. And I never think bad thoughts about anyone. Bella is my first friend since kindergarten. I love her."

"And we all love you."

Ruby beamed at him, as she remember how a year ago all she had was her grandmother and now she had such a huge family consisting of humans and vampires and werewolves (oh my!).

"I feel like this is an 'aww shucks' moment," she said causing Edward to give a little laugh. "You all have to know by know that I love you all very much. My cup runneth over with family now."

They had reached the tent and Edward reached out and unzipped the screened door.

"I can't believe it's June and there's all this snow," Ruby told Edward once they were inside the tent.

Actually to say it was a tent would be a gross understatement. It was more of a small apartment and Ruby knew from the time her family visited her father's friend in New York, that it gave some of the apartments there a run for their money. It was massive and had a zippered flap in the middle so it could be transformed into two private rooms. It had a hinged door, a battery operated light that attached to the ceiling of the tent, and a screened in porch where they were currently sitting in two mesh folding chairs.

They sat in silence, watching the snow as it was blown against the tent with every gust of wind. Then Edward's somber voice broke the silence.

"She loves him." Ruby was sure she almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"She loves him," he repeated calmly and even though it did not sound like a question to Ruby, he seemed to be waiting for an answer nonetheless.

"Yeah. She loves him… but she doesn't know it and I doubt she ever will." They were quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Jacob doesn't love her. Not anymore. He will always see her as a friend, nothing more."

"I know. Still doesn't make the first bit of knowledge any easier to deal with."

"Tell me about it," she sighed.

They were silent for a moment more and Ruby could see he was thinking something over.

"She loves you, more than you know."

"More than I deserve."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not soulless." He gave her a look, wondering if she could read his thoughts. "What? Girls talk. You're not soulless."

"How do you know this?" He was skeptical.

"You wouldn't have an aura if you didn't have a soul… and before you ask, I have seen a man with no aura before, it was creepy. At first I thought I may have accidentally turned my power off but no. I saw him again on the TV, on the news. He committed some really heinous murders and was a very sick man." Ruby shuddered and not from the cold.

Edward was quiet, contemplating the bit of information she just gave him. He always wondered, always wanted to know one way or the other and now Ruby settled it for him and he was beyond grateful.

"You didn't ask to be made into a vampire. You were turned. You won't be punished for something that was done to you. Anyway, even you did ask for it, want it, why should you be punished. You're a good being. You and you're family are good. The only reason Carlisle even considered turning any of you was to save your lives. There's nothing wrong with your family and nothing wrong with your soul."

Edward thought about it. He was actually enjoying his conversation with Ruby. It was nice to speak to someone about this. "What about me? You know Bella wants me to turn her, make her a vampire. I will not be saving her life. I will just be biting her for selfish reasons."

"I don't think that's true. You will be saving her life. The most obvious reason is she is a klutz. One day she may really fall down a flight of stairs and out a window. But the real reason is she loves you. I don't think she'd be able to really live without you. You're her whole world and without you she wouldn't have much of a life. So you see, you are saving her life by turning her, just not in the traditional definition of life saving."

"I still feel unease at turning her, but it's what she wants and I don't think I can deny her anything."

"That right there proves you have a soul. When the time comes for us to cease to exist," she said thoughtfully, "I know I'll see you up there," she pointed to the sky, "Whatever up there is. From what I hear, the gods are very forgiving. We are their favorite of the beings so they tend to be a little lenient."

"Thank you," he whispered. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the snow was whipped around with each blowing of the wind. The sound of a branch snapping and the crunching of rubber soles meeting snow in the distance alerted the Ruby and Edward to Jacob and Bella's return.

Ruby quickly brought a hand to her mouth to cover her smile when she took in Bella's appearance. To say she was grumpy would be an understatement. Bella's hair had twigs and leaves sticking to the front of her hood. She had tearstains on her cheek from the cold and she was holding on to Jacob for dear life.

Jacob chuckled at her. "You can let go now Bells."

"You said you were going to drop me."

"Only because you kept saying 'don't drop me' so I threaten to drop you if you didn't shut up." They both laughed as Jacob lowered her to the ground.

"You made good time," Edward told Jacob.

"And she's in one piece."

"As is Ruby." Edward gestured to Ruby. The girls could have sworn the boys gave each other small smiles as if they were teasing, being playful even, but they refused to bring attention to it.

"It's late and we have a big day tomorrow," Ruby began. "How about we get some sleep?"

They all agreed and piled into the tent, each couple taking over a 'room'. Jacob lay on his back next to the dividing flap and Ruby cuddled next to him using her thermokinesis to up the temperature.

"My grandmother told me to tell you 'hi' and that she loves you."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can go visit her or invite her to your house the day after tomorrow. She was acting kind of weird. I think she might be lonely or something."

"Sure, sure."

From the other side of the flap, Ruby could here Bella shaking and Edward's voice sounded as if he was as far away from Bella as he could be while still being inside the tent. Ruby noticed that Bella seemed to be inching closer and closer to their side of the tent.

"Bells, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Jake. It's so much warmer on your side."

Ruby extended an arm under the flap and spread her hand and suddenly Bella felt the temperature rise until it had to be around eighty degrees in the tent.

"Thank you Ruby," Bella whispered sleepily.

"No problem," Ruby replied before falling asleep.

Bella waited some time, making sure the occupants on the other side of the flap were asleep, before she sat up. She told Edward to shut up and let her speak. She said she was sorry about her view on marriage but she had talked to Ruby and she was open to the idea of changing her mind. Then she told him that she was willing to take baby steps as long as they went at her pace. He agreed of course, anything for Bella, and she shocked him when she threw her hand out, rolled her eyes and smiled while she said, "If you want to ask me again, I can promise you a different answer." He did and she bit her lip until it almost bled but she said yes and he enjoyed slipping the ring on her delicate digit.

Ruby had an upsetting dream that night. She dreamt she was little red riding hood, complete with red hooded cape and picnic basket. When she arrived at her grandmother's house, instead of the beautiful white two-story farmhouse with blue shutters, it was a small one room cottage made of dark wood. Ruby was scared of the house and was unsure as to why she was so hesitant to open the door.

When she finally summoned the courage to open the large wooden door, a colony of bats rushed her, causing her to drop her basket and cover her face with her hands. When she looked down, she noticed the basket she was carrying was full of puppies and white bats. She quickly picked them up and placed them lovingly one by one back into the basket. However, no matter how fast she picked them up, they kept falling right back out again.

Looking up she saw her grandmother sitting comfortably in the center of a massive bed. 'Grandma,' Ruby called out as another puppy fell, 'help me'. Margaret gave no answer and did not move, except to smile sadly and fold her hands in her lap. She watched quietly as her granddaughter struggled with the animals.

'Please help me,' Ruby begged. Over and over again Ruby cried out for help but Margaret did not move. The last thing Ruby heard before everything started to slip away to darkness was her grandmother's voice whispering 'I am child. I have'.

Ruby woke up clinging to Jacob, choking back a sob.

"Ruby, honey, are you ok?" Ruby glanced up to see Jacob looking at her concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She brought a hand to her heart and took a few deep breathes to steady her pulse. "I got to stop doing spells right before I go to sleep. Bad dreams," she tried to joke and laugh off the bad feeling.

"Are you nervous?"

"For myself? Sort of. For everyone else? Yeah. For Bella? Definitely." She sighed. "I'm just trying to convince myself that you'll be fine."

"I know what you mean."

"But we can't get distracted. You know I can protect myself and I know you can fight. So instead of worrying about protecting the other how about we trust each other and just have each other's back. Deal?"

"Sure, sure." Ruby attempted to get up but Jacob tightened his hold on her. "Stay here a little while longer," he whispered. She nodded softly and resumed her spot next to Jacob. She could hardly tell it was morning. The sun was completely hidden behind a sky of dull grey, clouds full with rain threatening to fall. She could hear the distant sound of thunder over the howling of the wind. It was another typical overcast morning in Forks.

She heard a shifting from the other side of the flap and remembered that they were not alone. Edward was up, that she knew for a fact but she wondered if Bella was awake yet. Were they trying to squeeze a few more minutes of love and normalcy before the battle, as Ruby and Jacob were attempting to do?

Ruby wondered briefly which couple had it worse; the couple who had to walk down the mountain and prepare to fight vampires or the couple who had to stay behind and wonder how the battle was going, if anyone they loved died.

Ruby decided not to dwell on it. In a few minutes, she would be fighting bloodthirsty vampires. All she wanted to do now was lay her head on Jacob's chest right over his heart, his body wrapped around her. She knew this was the calm before the storm but she could not shake the feeling that the storm that was coming was not the one they were expecting.

Just as she had the thought, she smelled the familiar horrible stench; Sulfur and copper. 'Edward trouble,' she thought loudly at the same time she turned her body onto Jacob's. "Get up," she tugged on his arm. "I smell trouble."

Jacob gracefully jumped to his feet, an arm wrapped around Ruby's waist pulling her to his body effortlessly as he sped out the tent. He came to a stop next to Edward, a scared Bella safely tucked behind him. Edward was staring into the woods.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, looking in the same direction.

"We're about to get ourselves an unpleasant surprise," Ruby answered from her position next to both men.

Edward cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Bella demanded.

"Victoria changed tactics at the last minute," Edward answered. "They tracked me believing wherever I was, Bella would be too. They're coming."

"And soon," Ruby added, the copper-sulfur stench growing stronger.

"There are too many for us. We won't survive," Edward told them. Ruby and Bella shared an uneasy glance. Ruby felt the dread bubble up in her but she fought it back. Won't do any good to panic now, she thought.

"What do we do?" Bella nearly cried.

Edward stared at Jacob for a moment then nodded his head. "We make a run for it. We cannot wait for help. We will all be dead before everyone arrives. We have a better shot of drawing them down the mountain where everyone is waiting."

Suddenly both Jacob and Edward tilted their heads in the same direction. In an instant, Edward grabbed hold of Bella's arm, swung her onto his back with one arm as he used his other to shove Ruby closer to Jacob, who scooped her up bridal style into his arms.

"Run," Edward screamed. Ruby heard faint hissing and snarling before they ran into the woods. Ruby buried her face into Jacob's neck as the scenery sped past her in a blur. They all were aware the newborns were on their tails and Jacob and Edward pushed themselves to the limit in order to put some distance between them and Victoria. The brilliant white of the snow soon faded into brown and green and before either girl knew it, they were breaking into the clearing.

"I saw," Alice began apologetically, "but it was only bits and pieces because Jacob was with you. By the time I figured it out it was too late."

The pack and the Cullens were standing in a line waiting for the newborns. Edward took his place in line and placed Bella behind him. "Stay near me," he told her. "If something happens to me," Bella scrunched up her eyes not wanting to think about it. "If something happens to me," he repeated, "find Ruby and get to her. She has proven capable in protecting you." Bella nodded mutely.

While Edward was having his conversation with Bella, Jacob was further down the line putting Ruby on her feet. She kissed his neck once, taking in the smell of him before letting go of him and taking her place in line, Jacob next to her.

Bringing her hands up, she pulled the hood down and took the cloak off, tossing it aside, revealing her outfit. She was barefoot and wore a long olive green peasant skirt and what could only be described as a scarf. It was one long piece of cloth in a shimmering gold and was draped over her neck and crossed over her front covering her breast, but just barely, then wrapped around and tied behind her back, exposing her proud shoulders, the curve of her back and her taunt stomach.

"Wow," Jacob smiled completely forgetting why they were in the clearing.

"We're about to be attacked by vampires," Quil told him, "and you say wow?"

Jacob shrugged. "Have you seen what she's wearing?" he muttered.

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Focus."

"Right."

They could hear the faint noises of the newborns now and everyone went on alert. The pack started to shake and change one by one into wolves.

"I love you," Jacob told Ruby.

"I love you too," she replied and watched as he became a wolf. Then they waited.

Bella, from her spot behind Edward, had a few moments of panic where she wondered if this would be the last time she saw her friends… her family. Would she ever hear Alice's musical laugh again? Or get one of Ruby's infectious warm smiles? Or get a bear hug from Jacob? Or feel Edward's cool hands on her face again?

She did not have time to dwell on the topic any longer because through the line of trees came the newborns.

* * *

A/N: To those of you that have a holiday coming up… Happy Holidays… To those that don't… Happy End OF The Week. Enjoy, drink, eat and be safe.

Next chapter will be up on Saturday.


	16. Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby is from my imagination.

* * *

"**It needs but one foe to breed a war, and those who have not swords can still die upon them." –J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

The first thing that Ruby and the others noticed was that Victoria's little army had grown in size. There were more than twenty, not including the copper headed Victoria and a young blond man standing slightly behind the snarling newborns.

"So, that's Vicky," Ruby said to herself.

There was a moment when the two sides just stared at each other; one side tense and ready to protect one of their own, the other side twitching impatiently, lusting for violence and blood.

Victoria smiled at them but the curve of her lips and the widening of her eyes made her look insane. In a voice too young and sweet for her, she said to her army "Save the sweet smelling one for me." Then her shrill voice screamed, "Kill them."

The wolves snarled and growled, running forward, their mouths opening exposing impressive sets of teeth dripping with drool. The Cullens, minus Edward who was firmly in place protecting Bella, charged colliding with the newborns with such a thunderous bang that both Ruby and Bella covered their ears and cringed at the sound.

Hands to her ears, still startled by the noise, Ruby failed to notice the trio of newborns that made it through the line of fighters, coming right towards her. A loud growl of warning from Jacob caught her attention, causing her to look up in time. Throwing her hands in front of her, they stopped in their tracks and with a shove on thin air, she threw them back with such force that one left a dent in one tree, snapping another in half raining splintered wood and leaves down to the damp ground.

Victoria screamed out in anger. "What the hell is she?"

Ruby eyed the fallen chunks of wood and used her telekinesis to move them into a pile on what she considered their side of the clearing. Starting a fire in the palm of her hand, she floated it over to the bits of the fallen tree, knowing they would need it sooner rather than later. Soon the flames were dancing high in the clearing.

Behind her back, Ruby heard Bella scream out Edward's name, which only meant one thing: Edward was occupied and unable to protect Bella. Ruby spun on the spot, knowing that Edward entrusted her with the responsibility to protect Bella should something happen to him. She saw Edward, he was taking on two newborns moving fast behind them, getting shots in as he sped by. Then she saw Emmett, having killed the vampire he was dealing with, come over to help his brother. What she saw next turned her blood cold.

There was a newborn, eyes crimson red, and he had a clear shot at Bella.

"No." Ruby screamed and threw her hands out intent on pulling Bella closer to her but her mind had been focused on protecting Bella not moving her. Bella was not pulled back, instead she did not move and a nearly invisible bubbled surrounded her.

The newborn charged, Bella covered herself with her arms and ducked, Ruby screamed in horror. However, it was for naught. The newborn bounced off of the bubble, unable to get within four feet of Bella.

"What the hell?" Ruby muttered through her confusion. Emmett and Edward both coming out the victors in their fight with the newborns walked in different directions; Emmett to Ruby and Edward to check on Bella. Neither could breech the bubble, but they were able to talk to each other, explaining to the other that they were fine.

"I didn't know you could do that." Emmett yelled over the battle, his eyes scanning the field for incoming trouble.

"I can't." She let out a single sob. "It's my grandmother's power."

"Then how did you…," he trailed off. There was something nagging at him, a piece of information he remembered Ruby telling him.

"Oh Goddess." She brought her hand to her heart. It suddenly felt as if it had splintered into a thousand pieces.

"Oh Ruby," Emmett said sadly, realization dawning on him.

She knew. She knew her grandmother willed her her powers. That only meant one thing. "She's dead," Ruby whispered afraid for some reason to say it louder. All the confidence she received from the Goddess drained her body and she wrapped her arms around herself as she dropped to her knees, paying no attention to the cold dampness seeping through her skirt freezing her knees.

Ruby could not move, she felt numb and in shock. Her sadness triggered her power and suddenly the air around her started to get colder. Time stood still for her. She just kneeled on the ground in the freezing cold ignoring the maelstrom around her. She stared at the ground, body trembling, breathing heavy, trying her damnedest not to cry.

A female vampire, no older than sixteen and with the face of a cherub charged her. Emmett intercepted and someone screamed in pain but Ruby paid no attention. He mind was replaying the previous day at her grandmother's house. She finally understood it all; her grandmother's weird behavior, the sad goodbye, making Ruby promise that she and Jacob would always take care of each other, the boxes – oh Goddess, the boxes – she wasn't redecorating. She was packing up her own belongings so Ruby would not have to. And of course she wouldn't have said she missed Thomas; she had every intention of seeing him again soon.

Even dinner had been Margaret's favorite meal.

Ruby felt herself start to hyperventilate and dug her fingernails into her palms trying to slow her breaths. She jumped when something wet and cold touched her neck. It was Jacob. He was nudging her gently with his nose and whined low in his throat. She knew what it meant. 'I'm sorry.' He shivered next and licked her hand. She knew what that meant also. 'You're making it too cold. You'll freeze.'

Taking a deep breath, she sat back on her feet and banished the cold away, replacing it with warmth. She brought her hands to her face and screamed as loud as she could. Jacob put his head on her lap; it was a painful cry for her friends to hear, not because it was loud but because of all the hurt that was in it.

Just then, she heard a hard slap, similar to the sound of meat being hit with a tenderizer, and a crack. Ruby looked up in time to see the spotted wolf fall to the ground a few feet away, slide across the grass and skid to a stop at her knees.

"Oh dear Goddess. Embry." She knew what must have happened. Newborn saw her and Jacob as easy prey and charged. Embry had come to their rescue and taken a blow meant for them. She wished he hadn't because now he was hurt… badly, but of course he would. He was a good soul, Jacob's best friend and mixture of younger brother and best friend to Ruby.

Jacob sprinted toward the newborn that hurt his friend, his mouth open, teeth bared. Growling, he lunged, his mouth going around the vampire's throat. When Ruby heard the screeching of metal, she knew the problem was taken care of. She hadn't been watching Jacob fight, instead she was watching Embry. He was not moving, save for slow shallow breaths. She placed her hands on him but he whimpered in pain and she instinctively pulled them back not wanting to cause him discomfort. That is when she noticed the fur near his chest saturated with blood.

This was too much. Her grandmother, who was always so full of life, was now gone, dead, and now sweet Embry could possibly die too. No. She would not let it happen.

For the first time in her life, Ruby became angry. And for a girl who was bad at being angry, she more than made up for it at that moment.

She felt the energy that resulted from someone willing you their powers, coursing through her veins. She felt strong, stronger than ever. She briefly wondered how strong her grandmother really was in order for Ruby to feel this powerful.

She brought her face close to Embry's muzzle and said, "I'll be right back. I have to handle some things. Hang on." She got to her feet slowly and enjoyed the feel of the cool grass against her bare soles. Her long hair danced wildly behind her in the wind as she waved her hand over Embry, casting a protective bubble around him.

She ran to the front line, where Sam was taking on two vampires. Paul was attempting to do the same but getting beat up in the process. Seth had one newborn pinned to the ground by his throat, while Leah tugged at his ankle until it screamed in pain as the limb was removed. It was the same all across the line.

She felt as if the battle had begun a lifetime ago. She could not believe it had only started a few minutes earlier. Ten, fifteen minutes tops.

She raised her hands, wondering where to start when Paul yelped and the decision was made for her. She raised both of the vampires that he was fighting into the air and quickly spread her fingers as far apart as they would go. The two snarling beings were in pieces before anyone knew what happened. She dropped them into the fire, thick purple smoke rising immediately.

Paul turned and took on one of the vampires that Sam was fighting. It was a fair fight now; she knew those boys could take on one vampire, no problem. She turned her attention to Jasper, who was also taking on two newborns. She lifted them in the air and repeated the same process and soon they were in the flames with the others.

Victoria started to get worried. She wanted Bella dead, needed it to be done by her own hands but at the same time she didn't want to die. She debated turning around and making a run for it; live to fight another day.

Unfortunately for Victoria, Ruby could tell from the vampire's aura that she was conflicted and she could tell by her body language what about. Before she could make up her mind, Ruby cast a protective bubble around the fiery vampire and hoisted her high into the air.

"What are you doing?" Victoria snarled, as she kicked and scratched at the bubble.

"Making sure you don't go anywhere. I wouldn't want you to miss the fun," Ruby told her. "Edward," she yelled. Ruby could have taken her out quietly, could have killed her in no time, but she knew that Edward had to be the one who did it. Victoria had threatened his love, his mate; it was his right to be the one who took her out.

He was busy talking to Bella, not worried about an attack for most of the newborns were taken care of, a few battles taking place across the field.

He turned to look at her.

"I saved you a gift." She looked up at the enraged female vampire and Edward followed her gaze.

For the first time, Ruby saw Edward as truly dangerous. He looked murderous as he spoke. "Thank you Ruby. Why don't you unwrap her for me so I may play?" He walked away from Bella, almost stalking, as Ruby lowered the now frantic vampire. It took Ruby a moment to figure out how to lower the shield but once she did, Victoria made a run for it. But Edward had always been fast and he grabbed hold of her before she made it too far.

He had no emotion on his face as he fought. Ruby backed away towards the tree line to get away from the fight. Victoria put up a good fight but after a few ear splitting metal ripping screeches Edward was left the victor.

Edward gathered the pieces, still twitching, and carried them to the fire. The threat gone, Ruby removed Bella's bubble and Edward was there hugging her and making sure she was ok.

A second later, she cursed for not staying focused, for believing the battle was over, because the next thing she knew, she was in pain.

What felt like a truck, but was actually Victoria's blond headed companion, slammed into her. She was thrown back into the woods, out of view of the others, into the trunk of one of the massive trees. Her forearm hit it first and snapped like a twig, her shoulder collided with it a split second later and Ruby felt it shift forward painfully.

"Shit," she hissed through clenched teeth. She was in excruciating pain; left shoulder and arm hung uselessly at her side, her right side throbbing from the vampire collision. She would have a huge black and blue soon and from the difficulty she was having breathing she figured she must have broken a rib or three on her right side. In addition, she could feel moisture, a lot of moisture, sliding down her back from where she made impact with the tree. The only thing she could think of was she must have impaled herself on a broken branch.

Great, she thought to herself, I'm surrounded by vampires and I'm bleeding.

She saw the young man coming at her again and grunted in pain when she raised her right arm. He stopped in his tracks. He snarled and snapped his teeth, desperately wanting to hurt her, drink from her. Ruby spread her fingers and he moved no more. Struggling, she lit a fire in her palm and guided it to the tangle of limbs.

Looking through a few trees, she saw that everyone else had just finished their own little battles. Her friends looking battered but alive, fur askew and clothes torn, gazing down at the pieces of what was their opponents.

She tried to take a step but cried out in pain when her right ankle tried to carry her weight. She could not even remember injuring it. Just then, Esme walked past her headed to the fire, carrying what looked like a bundle of legs, arms and a head.

"Esme," Ruby managed to call out through her pain.

Esme turned towards the voice and saw the young woman she came to consider a daughter, leaning against a tree, trying to stay vertical. "Ruby. Oh no." She dropped the bundle and called out for Emmett to take them. She reached Ruby so fast, that the latter could have sworn she teleported.

"I'm bleeding," she warned. Esme nodded and held her breath.

"What happened?"

"Vampire crashed into me. Can you take me to Embry?" Esme nodded and lifted her very carefully into her arms. She ran slower than she could of, not wanting to jostle the girl more than necessary.

Ruby saw the pack, most in wolf form, except for Sam and Jacob, around the protective bubble, watching Embry. Carlisle and Alice were there too, and Edward and Bella were making their way over.

"Can you put me down?" she asked quietly and added, "but don't go far too far. I don't think I can stand because of this ankle." And the lack of blood, she thought. Esme placed Ruby on her feet. She quickly moved all her weight onto her good ankle as Esme bent down and rubbed her hands into the dirt, frantically trying to rub off the blood that got on her. "I'm sorry," Ruby whispered. Esme smiled in an apologetic way then stood to help Ruby stand.

Ruby spread her hand and slowly made a fist, the protective bubble around the wounded wolf disappeared.

Everyone looked up at Ruby. The wolves whined; Sam and Edward were outraged; Alice and Bella gasped; and Jacob growled and shook, fighting the desire to phase as they took in her appearance. The bruise she knew would come was already purple and deep red. It reached her front and back, covering her from just under her armpit and disappearing into her skirt. Her entire left side hung limply at the wrong angle and blood was smeared on her skin. Embry was the only one who looked worse than her.

Jacob ran over to her, supporting her weight from Esme.

Ruby was looking over his shoulder, watching as Carlisle examined Embry and say something to Sam. She did not hear Jacob talking to her.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"What happened to you?" He sounded as if he was about to cry. He skimmed his hands over her bruise and she hissed.

"I thought the battle was over. I forgot about Vicky's blond boy."

He cursed a blue streak and ran a hand through his hair, removing it from his face. Then he felt his arm, the one around her back holding her up, get wet. When he looked, he saw a ragged wound just below her shoulder blade and it was bleeding heavily. He shook with shock but placed his hand over the wound and applied pressure causing her to grunt out in pain. "Why haven't you healed yourself?"

"I need someone to pop my shoulder back. I don't know if my healing will pop it back into place or not. I rather not chance it." She leaned further onto him, suddenly tired as the adrenaline and blood left her body. "How's Embry?" she asked as loud as she could manage.

Carlisle came over and examined her, despite her protest that she would heal. "I asked Sam to forbid him to phase just yet. He landed on something sharp and that is what caused the bleeding. He has also broken a couple of ribs, so have you I might add," he directed to Ruby, "and I believe one of his bones was shattered. Now the broken bones are already healing but the shattered one has begun to heal at a too slow pace and is causing a problem. One of the fragments is too close to his heart, if he moves too much or phases it could pierce his heart and he could die."

A plan was already formulating in Ruby's mind. She could not let Embry die, she couldn't chance it. She had to heal him. He was hurt taking a hit intended for her. Which, she thought to herself, was a good thing. She did not think she would have survived two collisions with a vampire. She loved him like family; she knew what she had to do.

"Jacob," she said turning to him.

She gave him a nervous smile and waited. It took him two seconds to figure out what she was thinking. At first Ruby thought he was going to argue, tell her no and forbid her. He looked outraged but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"But you're hurt, really bad." He was petrified for her.

"I know, but I have a plan and if it works we'll both be healed."

"If it works?" he said. "If it works?" he yelled rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair again out of frustration. He turned abruptly and took a few steps away from her, temporarily forgetting he was using his hand to stem her blood flow.

Ruby swayed on the spot when she was forced to let go of his shoulder as he walked away but Carlisle rushed to her side. He helped her stand and applied the necessary pressure to her wound. She was vaguely aware of how nice his cold hand felt against the pain. After a few deep breaths, Jacob nodded to himself and walked back to Ruby.

"Fine. I trust you. What's your plan?" If she could have, she would have thrown herself at him and kissed him senseless.

"Bring me to Em." Jacob walked her to Embry's side. "Lower me." He helped her sit on the ground. "Ok. The plan is simple. Someone needs to pop my shoulder back into place. Once that is done I'm going to use all the strength I have to heal us both at the same time." Ruby hesitated before finishing. "Even though I have control of my healing now, there's a good chance I'll pass out." Jacob growled. "I'll be fine. It's only because I'm so close to passing out now. I'll wake up. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Alright. Who's going to do the honors?" Ruby asked looking at her deformed shoulder then looking at Jacob.

"I can't," he told her. "I can't hurt you. It's going to hurt and I can't be the one that hurts you."

Ruby nodded in understanding. Bella felt Edward tense next to her then take a step forward.

"I'll do it." He moved to stand next to his friend. "I don't want to but I'll do it."

"Thanks. Just be careful. My forearm is broken too."

"Perfect," Edward said with dry sarcasm.

Jacob knelt and placed a kiss on her lips. "As soon as all of this is behind us, we're getting married." He looked into her eyes waiting for a response.

"First thing, baby," she said smiling at him.

Jacob moved until he was sitting behind her, cradling her body and holding her right hand.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, reluctant to complete the task. Ruby nodded weakly, mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

"Just like I taught you son," Carlisle instructed.

Edward grabbed hold of her elbow and slowly raised it until it was level with her shoulder, rotating it until her fingertips pointed towards the sky. He placed his other hand on her shoulder. He hesitated a moment before pulling on the elbow with one hand and pushing the head of the humerus into the socket with the other.

Ruby bit her lip and let out a pained moan that ended up in a scream. She could feel her body wanting to sleep, to pass out but she fought it. She had to help a friend first before she could do that. With a silent pray to the Goddess, she used all her strength and placed her hand on Embry. The temperature dropped, making each breath visible. Ruby shuddered; she could feel a shift under her hands, informing her that Embry was healing. She felt the throbbing pain start to subside in her shoulder and the flow of blood lessen before her vision started to fade inward, her head started to slump backward and Ruby willingly surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	17. If I Ever Leave This World Alive

**If I Ever Leave This World Alive**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own The Outsiders, Susan Eloise Hilton does. Ruby and Peg come from my weird imagination.

This chapter was supposed to be sad and a tearjerker but then the holidays came and it sort of made me end in a different direction. This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions (IMO).

* * *

"**Sometimes, when God closes a door, somewhere He opens a window."**

* * *

"Is she ok?" Ruby heard someone cry out. She was too tired to answer them, too tired to move, even too tired to open her eyes. She felt someone touch her; ice-cold fingers pressed to the side of her throat, the same finger sliding against her ribs and cold pressure against her back.

"She is fine. She is starting to heal already. It will take some time," someone else responded. "She is just tired. I doubt she slept much last night and with everything that just occurred…." Then everything faded to black.

She awoke again as she felt her body being moved. Her head throbbed, there was too much light pouring in through her eyelids and there was a burning in her torso; her ribs were healing.

"Emmett's moving her car around now," a soft musical voice said. Whoever was holding her shifted her in their arms. The sun was too bright for her and she turned her head, snuggling into a neck that smelled of damp earth, motor oil and sweat. She went to sleep to the comforting combination.

Her body was jostled and she woke up yet again. She could feel cool leather on her back and movement. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton but she managed to open them a crack. She saw Jacob driving her car. She could tell he was worried by the way his hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and how his left leg couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

"I'm ok," she managed to croak. She could feel her body still healing some of her minor injuries but her ribs and arm felt infinitely better. Jacob turned to look at her, his face visibly relaxing as he gave her one of his million dollar smiles. She could feel the car start to slow and her eyes start to close. "I'm just… tired," she mumbled before she passed out.

Ruby woke up in a strange bed in a room that looked vaguely familiar. Looking around she saw Jacob sitting by the bed, gazing out the window, a manila envelope resting on his lap.

"How long was I out?" she croaked out then cleared her throat.

"Not long. I just got you here."

"Where is here?" She pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Sam and Emily's." There was silence for a long moment. His voice was somber when he spoke again. "She had someone drop this off for you."

For a moment, she wondered whom he meant and why he was so sad. Then it all came back to her in a flash.

Her grandmother was gone.

Ruby began to sob, an ache in her chest that she wanted gone. Jacob crawled into bed with her, cradling her as she choked on her tears. He rubbed her back in long slow strokes as she soaked his shirt through with her tears.

After a while, Ruby was able to control her tears. Her face streaked with dirt, blood and tears, her eyes puffy and red and her nose ran, causing her to sniffle but no more tears came. She held out her hand for the envelope, not trusting herself to speak for fear she might start crying all over again. Jacob handed it over and moved over some so he was not crowding her but still nearby in case she needed him.

There were several papers inside the envelope with her grandmother's elegant handwriting on the outside; only two words: Moon Star. The first thing she saw was a legal document; her grandmother's will. Everything that ever belonged to her grandmother – the house, all her money, property she had acquired over her long life – was all Ruby's now.

The next paper was funeral plans. Ruby's lips actually twitched in sad smile as she read them. Margaret did not care what they did, except for a few exceptions. She wanted to be buried next to her husband, her Thomas. She did not want finger foods or Hors D'oerves served. Funerals, Margaret wrote, are a time for families to come together. You will sit down and eat a meal as one, she instructed.

Margaret also absolutely, adamantly did not want anyone wearing black. I've lived, she wrote, an extraordinarily long life filled with love, lust – don't blush child – adventure, excitement, friends and family. What is there to mourn? It is like this song I once heard and instantly fell in love with: If I ever leave this world alive. I truly feel that I left alive; living. I didn't just exist in this world, I lived it up. No one is to show up wearing that dreadful color.

The last was a handwritten letter addressed to Ruby.

_My darling grandchild, Moon Star,_

_I am sorry I left you without warning but I know you will be all right now._

_You were a pleasure to live with, a blessing to have in my life. I always felt there was a special connection between us. Your mother may have carried you in her belly for nine months but it was I who delivered you into this word, it was my arms that held you first, my face your eyes focused on first. You were not only my granddaughter; you were my friend, a kindred spirit. You understood all my quirks better than anyone else, understood that beneath the sassy mouth and the carefree smile was half a person._

_Do not think I did all of this just so you could have my powers in the battle, though I hope it helped some. You know how much I loved your grandfather. You know how much I miss him, how my heart needs him in order to make me whole. My heart was shattered when my Thomas left me, left us all, and it never really healed._

_Do not cry. Do not be sad for me. I wanted this. After so many years of living and loving and being loved by the most wonderful man, my body and soul could not function without him. It was as if I became truly alive when I met him and died when he was gone._

_I am positive that as you are reading this, I am wherever good witches go when they die, sitting on a bench by a lovely lake with my Thomas… and we are happy. I am sure of it. We are watching your parents as they rest on a daisy-covered ground putting flowers in their hair, as they always did. And we all know that you will be fine. You found your Thomas. You found Jacob._

_The two of you will be happy together, you will love each other and you will be happy. I know you will be Moon Star. The connection between the two of you is strong and unbreakable. Life will bring the two of you many treasures and when they do remember us. Your sweet, if sometimes weird, father; your mother who never looked more beautiful than when she was looking at you; your grandfather, who when you once said you wanted a pony was actually going to buy you one until we talked him out of it (who would clean up after it? Surely not I); and me, remember anything you want about me, just do not forget how very much I loved. You included._

_Love your friends, child. They are the family the Goddess forgot to give you (even she gets busy enough to forget at times), they are your guardian angels in disguise. And you in turn are theirs. I pray my leaving does not make you lose your ability to care without reason, to love unconditionally, to show your emotions easily, to own them and be unashamed of them. I always envied that about you. It is the best quality anyone could wish to have._

_My honest, loving, genuine, candid, sweet, funny, loyal granddaughter, it was an honor and joy helping to raise you into the woman you are. To borrow the words of your favorite book: 'Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold."_

_Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again._

_Blessed be my sweet child._

A determined tear (for Ruby thought there were no more left to shed) slid down her cheek and landed on the envelope. She brought her hand up and wiped away the track it left on her face. Seeing her hand covering in dirt, she began to rub at her cheeks, attempting to scrub her face clean.

"Here." Jacob handed her a napkin.

"Thanks," she said and wiped her face.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she sighed then gave him a tiny sad smile. "But I will be." She ran her fingers through her hand, wishing she had it up in a ponytail. "Did it work? With Embry, I mean."

"Yeah." Just then, the door opened. In poured Quil, Sam, Emily and Embry. Ruby looked up at them.

"Oh thank goodness," Embry sighed, raising a hand to his heart as he ran forward to give her a bone crushing hug but Jacob stop him.

"Easy, Embry."

"Of course. Where's my head?" Embry slowed and gave her a ginger hug.

"I brought you a change of clothes." Emily placed a stack on the edge of the bed. "Your clothes are… um." Ruby could only imagine the amount of muck and blood she was covered in. Ruby thanked her.

They took turns hugging Ruby and telling her they were so sorry about her loss. She thanked them but after reading her grandmother's letter, she did not feel as if she lost anything. She wanted to tell them that they shouldn't be sorry for things that were meant to be, that she wasn't experiencing the loss of her grandmother but the setting free of her heart, but she wasn't sure if anyone would understand so she kept it to herself for the time being until she could share it with Jacob later.

Just then, Margaret's other power showed up. She could see thin lines intertwining, connecting the people in the room. Vibrant lines that seemed to hum with electricity, connected Sam and Emily as well as Jacob and Ruby; the unbreakable bond of soul mates. Soft pale lines connected Sam to Jacob, Jacob to Embry to Quil, Ruby to Emily; the fragile yet solid bonds of friendship. Then Ruby saw the bonds of family in varying densities and colors.

A dark blue solid line came off Jacob, stretching out of the room, to Billy Ruby assumed. She was all new to this and tried to remember it all. A line the palest of greens connected Quil to Jacob, and Ruby remembered that they were cousins or second cousins, she could not remember right then. Two pink lines so thin they were barely visible stretched off Jacob; his sisters. She took in all of the lines, and there were many, in a short amount of time.

Then she saw the most shocking line of all; a light blue line coming out of Embry connecting him to his brother, to one of the three other men in the room.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" she responded. Then she shook herself out of her daze and nodded. "Yeah." She took a moment to make the lines go away. "Just tired and I want to take a shower. Long day. I want to go home."

Emily excused herself so she could wrap up some food for Ruby to eat when she got home.

"Can you three give me a moment with Embry?" They agreed, after all she had just saved his life, and walked out.

"Is everyth-"

She cut him off. "Do you know what my grandmother's other power is?" He shook his head. "She could see connections between people. Soul mates, parents and children, cousins, friends. Brothers." She stretched the word out and waited. Embry instantly knew what she meant.

"You know?" he breathed. "You know who my brother is?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I know who your brother is."

"Who-"

"I'll tell you but I think the other three should be here for this. Don't you?"

He thought it over for a moment, figuring everyone would know soon enough – especially after they changed and he thought about it – he agreed. "I'll tell the guys to come back in." Then he disappeared through the door.

Ruby looked down and saw her top was covered in blood, along with parts of her skirt; in fact it was so saturated with her own blood that Emily and Sam's sheets were now stained with dark red spots. She eyed the clothes that Emily gave her and quickly unknotted her top, let it fall to the ground, and slipped the grey shirt over her head. Finding the jeans, she pulled them on under her skirt before pulling that off also. The clothes were a little tight but not overly uncomfortable.

While she waited for the boys to come in, she kept looking at the blood stained sheets. Feeling guilty, she got up and using her power, pulled the blood out of the fabric and into a few napkins she got off the nightstand. There was a knock on the door and Ruby called out to whoever it was to come in.

Embry, followed by a confused Jacob, Quil and Sam, entered the room. They all looked at each other for a moment before Ruby sighed and broke the silence.

"I figured out – well more like stumbled on – how to use my grandmother's other power. She can identify relationships – friends, lovers, family – even relationships that one is not aware of. Like brothers for example." Ruby waited for realization to hit the others before continuing. "I told Em that I thought it was best that you were all here for this, seeing as it concerns all of you." Ruby bit her lip as all four men looked at each other seriously.

Quil clapped his hands together once before speaking. "Ok, so which one of us has a brother?"

"It's-"

A screaming from outside the room interrupted Ruby.

"Sam!" Emily's voice called out urgently. Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the scream.

"Hey," Ruby protested weakly, "I was going to say that." The men turned abruptly, having heard Ruby. Embry and Sam locked eyes and the other stared in shock and somewhat relief that their fathers were not adulterers.

"Sam?" Emily's voice called out again, a hint of panic attached this time. "Ruby? Guys? Anyone?"

"We'll talk about this later," Sam told Embry as he ran out the room, Ruby and the rest of the men on his tail. They were not expecting the sight that met them.

Emily was standing near the kitchen counter, a plastic bag of packaged food in her hand intended for Ruby and Jacob, a puddle of clear straw colored liquid on and around her feet.

"Emily, what is that?"

"That, Sam," Ruby answered, "is her water breaking." She turned to look at the boys. "We're about to have one more join this party." She ran to Emily's side. "Emmy, sweetie, have you been having any contractions?"

Emily nodded. "I thought it was just back pain or Braxton hicks from the stress of today. I guess not." Then she grimaced as a contraction came.

"Ok. Ok." Ruby took a calm breath and took charge of the situation. "Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take the sheets off of their bed. Then get a clean set and the plastic sheet protector and make the bed" When he did not move right away she added, "Now, Em." He ran off. "Quil. I need you to look through the cupboards for the largest bowl they have, wash it and put it on the nightstand in the bedroom."

"A bowl? For what?"

"You're a sweet young man, so I'm going to save your sanity by not telling you." He nodded nervously and ran off. "Jacob, there should be a stack of dark towels in one of the closets, bring all of them." Ruby turned to Sam. "Sammy, help me bring Emily to the bed." Ruby took the bag out of Emily's hand and put it on the counter. "Come on Emmy. Let's go have a baby." Sam and Ruby took one of Emily's elbows and together guided her to her bedroom.

* * *

"Arrrrgggggg" Emily grunted in pain, sweat dripping off her forehead. Ruby pulled Emily's skirt back down and moved out from her spot between her knees.

"I need you to pant Emmy. Don't push." Ruby warned as she pressed her hands to Emily's contracting stomach, squeezing and pressing. "Fuck." Ruby muttered so only the men with their slight enhanced hearing heard. They could tell by the fact that she looked slightly nervous and that she cursed that something was wrong. "You're doing great Emmy. Don't be mad but I have to get the kit out of my car. I'll be really quick and you'll be fine." Before she ran out the room, she gave Jacob and Sam a slight jerk of the head, indicating they should follow.

Outside the room, Ruby pulled the boys to the side.

"The baby has turned. It's breech."

"What does this mean? Will Emily and the baby be ok?"

"They'll be fine, Sammy. I need help though. I can't do this on my own and I just seriously hope you don't object to who I need to help me."

"Carlisle?" Jacob asked. Ruby nodded.

"I don't care, just make sure Emily and the baby are ok," Sam pleaded.

"What about the treaty?' Jacob asked.

"Fuck the treaty. Call him," Sam demanded as he turned and rushed back to his wife's side.

Ruby rushed to the phone and dialed the Cullen household. While she waited for someone to answer, she asked Jacob to get the kit out of the car.

"Hello?" answered Alice in her musical voice.

"Allie, I need to talk to Carlisle. It's an emergency." A split second later, the doctor was on the phone.

"Ruby. What's wrong?"

"Long story short, Emmy's having the baby. It's breech and I need help. Don't worry about the treaty. You have Sammy permission."

"I'll be right there."

"I think you should bring Eddie and Jaz. They might be useful," she said, meaning their gifts, before hanging up, thinking this day could not possibly be packed with any more ups and downs.

"Now what?" Jacob asked as he handed her the small bag.

"Now, I have the fun job of telling a soon-to-be mother that her child is breech and three vampires are coming over to help me deliver it." She smiled sarcastically and headed back into the room. She was emotionally tired but her adrenaline was starting to kick in, giving her the energy she needed.

"How we doing Emmy?"

"I feel like I want to push. I need to push." Emily practically cried.

"You can't sweetie. Emmy, the baby has turned."

"Oh no. That's not good. I know that's not good," she panted, her panic rising.

"No, it's ok. Carlisle is coming and together we're going to turn the baby. The baby is going to be fine."

"If anything happens," she glanced quickly at Sam before looking at Ruby. "I want you to worry about the baby. The baby is your first priority. You understand?"

"I understand but it's not going to come to that. You and the baby are going to be fine. I promise." Ruby stared at Emily until Emily nodded, believing her. "I promise."

Everyone turned when Carlisle, Edward and Jasper walked into the bedroom. Ruby got up and walked over to them.

"Thanks for coming. Jasper I was hoping you would-"

Jasper interrupted, "Keep the mother-to-be calm?"

"Would you?" Ruby pleaded.

"Of course."

"Edward, I was hoping you could be somewhat of a fetal monitor, use your gift?" Edward nodded. "Carlisle. I don't know if I should use my telekinesis or should we turn the baby the old fashioned way?"

"I think we should do a little of both. I'll apply pressure from the top and you can give the baby a magical push so to speak." Ruby nodded then turned to Emily.

"Emmy, we have a plan. A really good one. We're going to mix modern medicine with magic." Emily nodded through her contraction.

"Emily," Carlisle began, "This method will be painful."

"I don't care. Just get the baby out safely."

Ruby and Carlisle stood on either end of Emily. Jacob and Sam held her hands as Embry and Quil watched nervously.

"Jasper, make her feel calm. Edward, tell us if the baby is experiencing distress." They did as Carlisle requested.

Carlisle placed his experienced hands on top of Emily's tightening stomach until he felt the baby and pushed to the side. Ruby placed her hands nearby and using her power, she slowly and gently started to turn the baby. Emily grunted, gritted her teeth and squeezed Jacob and Sam's hands.

"The baby is fine, slightly uncomfortably but fine," Edward informed them. Emily was shaking now, trying her best not to scream out in pain and scare Sam. She knew that Sam must have been terrified for her and their baby to agree to vampires coming into their home. She did not want to ruin a potential burying of the hatchet by making Sam believe that Carlisle was causing her pain; unbelievable, blinding pain. It was not as if he was doing it on purpose. After another minute, Edward spoke again. "The baby would really like it if the uncomfortable feeling would go away now."

After a few moments, Carlisle and Ruby managed to turn the baby.

"Good news mommy," Ruby said. "With your next contraction you can push."

Emily fell back onto the bed, crying and muttered "Thank goodness." Ruby and Carlisle moved to the edge of the bed. Ruby pulled up Emily's skirt and gently moved her knees apart. Carlisle grabbed a few towels and after asking in a soothing voice if she could raise her hips, he placed them under her.

They did not need to wait long for the next contraction and Emily was finally able to push. Grabbing Jacob and Sam's hands again, she used them to lift her back off the bed and push.

"Oh Goddess," Ruby smiled, tears in her eyes as Carlisle counted to ten, "I can see the head. Your baby has a full head of black hair."

"Really?" Emily grunted.

"Really. Push again sweetie."

"Sam, talk to me. Distract me."

"Ok," he answered unsure of what to say. "Umm. Did you know Ruby can now see connections between people?" Emily gasped and panted. "Yeah, and it turns out, Embry is my brother."

"What?" Then Emily screamed as she felt a burning pain.

"Don't push. The head's out."

"Get the fluids out of its airway," Carlisle reminded the nervous witch. Ruby made a motion near the baby's nose and the fluids were removed. "Don't push Emily. Pant. There you go. Good girl," Carlisle said his voice calm and soothing.

Everyone sat up a little to watch the miracle. They saw a shoulder pop out, then the other and suddenly the whole baby slid out and was now in Ruby's arms. After a quiet second, the baby started to cry. Everyone thought it was a beautiful sound.

"Oh wow," Ruby gasped. Carlisle handed her two towels. Using one to wipe it off some, she used the other to cover the baby with it. Using two of the umbilical cord clamps, she attached them to the umbilical cord. "Here you go mommy. Here's your little girl. Would you like to cut the cord Sammy?"

"A girl? Hear that Sam. We have a daughter." The boys, including the Cullen men, clapped Sam on the back as soon as he cut the cord and he wholeheartedly accepted with a smile.

Ruby placed her hand on Emily's now slightly deflated belly and massaged it. "Emily, I know you're tired but I need you to give me a little push. We got to deliver the placenta."

"The what?" Quil asked.

"Oh sweetie," Ruby laughed, "You weren't supposed to be here for this. Remember that bowl? I'll be needing it now." The placenta came out and Ruby held its still pulsating form in her hands.

"Oh my g-" Ruby heard and looked up. Quil was standing, arm outstretched still holding the bowl, weaving dangerously on the spot, looking extremely pale.

Carlisle managed to take the bowl from Quil, just before he passed out, slumping to the ground with a very loud thump.

"Oh he really shouldn't have been here for this." Ruby laughed and everyone – werewolf, vampire and human – joined her.

* * *

A/N: If you have a problem with sweet and fluffy, you may want to skip the net two chapters. They may give you a toothache, lol.


	18. Who Put The Fun In Funeral?

Who Put The Fun In Funeral?

* * *

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby comes from my imagination.

The title of this chapter comes from a shirt I saw someone wear that I passed on the street, 'I put the FUN in FUNeral'. It was so odd that it stood with me and I remembered it while writing this chapter.

* * *

"**Live life so completely that when Death comes to you like a thief in the night, there will be nothing left for him to steal"**

* * *

Margaret was laid to rest next to her husband on a bright, breezy July morning. The kind of morning that most people spent playing at the beach, having a BBQ in the backyard or sitting on their front porch with friends not burying your grandparent, which was exactly what Ruby was doing.

Despite it being a funeral, small and private, it was not a somber affair. It was enlightening and spiritual, happy even. Ruby was surrounded by people who she now considered her family, people who showed up to lend her support and love.

Jacob was standing next to her, holding her hand, dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

The pack, and the people who loved them, were all in attendance, along with one small addition: Margaret Samantha Uley. Emily had asked Ruby for permission to use the name right after she had given birth, saying it would be an honor for her daughter to be named after a woman who had such a wonderful outlook on life. Ruby agreed, already calling the child Maggie.

Ruby gazed at the little bundle in Emily's arms. Tan skin, full head of jet-black hair, and big dark eyes. She was so tiny, only two days old yet little Maggie managed to do something no one else could ever dream of doing. She ended a feud between two beings that had lasted for generations. Because of her, the treaty line was a thing of the past.

The Cullen family (now actually friendly with the pack and with little to no hostility, depending on the member) came, cleverly using colorful umbrellas to shelter their skin from the sun. Anyone looking would think it would be for the shade, not to prevent their skin from glittering.

Bella and a newly-in-on-the-big-secret Charlie came also.

It was funny how no one expected a small town sheriff to figure out the big mystery, but small town or not he was trained in paying close attention, spotting a lie and putting all the evidence together to get the big picture. That was exactly what he did.

Apparently, Billy had told Charlie an entirely different reason for Charlie babysitting him (Billy blames the painkillers he was on). Charlie informed him the stories did not add up and for that matter, many things did not add up about things that concerned his daughter. He demanded to know the truth. After trying uselessly to tell him nothing was up, Billy finally told his best friend everything.

Charlie was understandably shocked and angered and worried about Bella, but Billy, thinking quick, milked his bad heart and managed to calm Charlie some.

Charlie now stood next to his daughter, Edward on her other side and although he is steadily moving towards acceptance of the new world he discovered, he kept shooting Edward looks that screamed 'I don't care if you are a vampire, you hurt my daughter and I'll find a way to hurt you."

Ruby was touched that Billy, looking a little pale but mostly back to his old self, accepted to give the eulogy when she asked. Ruby could not bring herself to do it. As she looked around she was glad that they honored Margaret's wishes and came dressed in anything but black; pastel dresses for the women and colorful button ups paired with light jeans or linen pants for the men. Ruby had put on an emerald green sundress, her grandmother's favorite color.

"We are here today," Billy began, "not to mourn but to celebrate the remarkable life of a wife, a mother, a grandmother, a friend. Margaret or Peg, as I knew her, Taylor was a person who truly knew how to live."

Jacob reached over and took Ruby's hand into his much larger one, warming her with his touch. She smiled up at him, grateful for his support.

"Peg said what she felt and did what she pleased. She'd made me blush with her frank observations of certain body parts of mine." Ruby laughed aloud and others joined her. "She awed me with stories and pictures of her skydiving and riding motorcycles. And if you ever wondered where she got that scar above her eye from, it was from the time she started a bar room brawl in New York." This caused more laughter from the group. "Don't worry, she assured me she won and cleaned a few clocks in the process.

"She told me once that she cared for a few men but truly loved only one. Margaret said that Thomas not only completed her but he brought out the best in her and accepted her fully, flaws and all and eventually they became a unit. One not being able to fully function without the other."

Ruby thought of her grandmother and grandfather together and remembered that even at a young age she could recognize the deep true love between them and she had hoped that one day she would be blessed enough to have what they had. Looking up at Jacob, she knew she got her wish.

"Margaret is probably looking down on us now, impressed and bragging to all that now have the pleasure of her company, that she has both vampires and werewolves at her funeral."

"What?" Charlie exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him. "Ruby- Margaret-" Ruby stared wide eyed in amused shock, never seeing Charlie so flabbergasted before. "Ruby you know?" She nodded. "Did everyone know but me?"

Ruby scratched the back of her neck, smiled and shrugged apologetically. "I know how you feel. I just found out a while ago myself. And I don't want to shock you but I also want to be honest with you, umm, I'm a witch. Like I-have-powers kind of a witch."

All was quiet, waiting for Charlie's reaction. He was stunned to silence. He had thought Ruby was a little eccentric but sweet and respectful; the picture of a happy normal young lady. Nodding his head, he seemed to be snapped out of it and told her, "Of course you are," before looking ahead again, feeling a headache coming.

Billy resumed the eulogy but his words became white noise in the background as she looked up at Jacob and saw his amused smile directed at Charlie. There was something about his smile that has and always will make her feel giddy. She remembered the promise she made to him just before she passed that day.

"Jacob," she whispered. He turned his head to look at her. "Let's get married."

"What do you think that ring on your finger is for?" he whispered back.

"No." She shook her head softly. "I mean today. Now."

"You've finally gone insane?" he joked.

"No. But like my grandmother used to say, 'Life goes on, best to go on and live it'. I think she would be happy that I'm living my life, plus everyone is already here and they're already dressed…" She raised her eyebrows and waited.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He looked anxious, practically vibrating with happiness, as he searched her eyes begging it not to be a joke.

"Of course." She smiled brightly up at him. "So is this happening or not?" she raised one eyebrow as she continued to smile at him. He nodded silently. "Good."

Billy wrapped up his eulogy, saying how he would miss his dear, feisty, kind hearted friend but that he won't be sad, because she was finally home with Rebecca, Carlos and her Thomas.

Ruby squatted low to the ground and gently touched the tip of her finger to the dirt. Everyone watched, transfixed, as the tiny soil particles started to shift. A tiny green stem emerged, growing and growing until the tip of it burst open and a white bell shaped flower appeared. Ruby grabbed hold of it, snapped it away and walked over to her grandmother's coffin, now laying in its final resting place and tossed it down. Ruby's botany class in high school had given a fun assignment as their first of finding the meaning of as many flowers and plants as they could. She remembered the white bell flower. It meant gratitude.

She took a moment and said goodbye to her last living relative, to someone that she would have liked even if she were not family. She sighed and made her grandmother a silent vow to live every moment of her life to the fullest, to appreciate even the smallest of miracles, then turned and walked away.

"Hey," Ruby called out to everyone, "Is anyone doing anything now?"

Everyone shook their heads, except Bella. "I'm supposed to hang out with my friend Angela. Catch a movie."

"Would she be willing to change the plan? Come here instead?"

"Why? What's up?"

"I kind of just decided to get married."

"What?" a few people exclaimed.

"I was standing here thinking how my grandmother always did what she wanted, when she wanted and I want to marry Jacob and I think if she could speak to me now, she'd encourage it. She'd be happy."

Alice stepped forward practically vibrating as she bounced gently on her toes. "Are you really having a wedding? Today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh can I plan it. Please? Please? Please?"

"Umm. Ok, you can help." Alice squealed in delight. "Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?" Ruby whispered to Jacob.

"Because you did," Bella muttered, shaking her head laughing.

"Tell me what kind of wedding you would like and I'll make it happen." Alice clapped her hands together.

"What do you mean make it happen?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly what it means. We have a lot of funds; we can make things happen in a short amount of time."

"It wouldn't be right to take your money," Jacob said.

"Yes it would," Esme interjected.

"Whether you accept it or not, wolf boy, you and Ruby are family now." Alice smiled wide. "In fact, you all are. Weird isn't it?"

Ruby laughed and was surprised when Emily joined her.

"Fine," Ruby gave in. "But we do this my way. Deal?"

Alice pouted but gave in. "Deal, as long as I can still be the wedding planner." She placed her palm up and pretended to write on it as she asked, "So, tell me what you want for your wedding."

* * *

Jacob looked around, in complete awe of how the little ruthless pixie managed to pull off a wedding in a few hours. She missed her calling as a drill sergeant he chuckled to himself.

He was facing his family and new friends on the sands of First Beach, standing under a white gazebo liberated from Ruby's backyard. It once was used to shelter Margaret from the elements when she had her morning tea. The guest sat on chairs from Emily's, Billy's and Ruby's kitchens along with some folding chairs Angela brought over from her backyard; a hodgepodge of pale yellow, blue gingham cushions, chipped green along with silver and white that worked with Ruby's eclectic taste.

Billy was in place under the gazebo, wearing the same suit he wore when Jacob graduated High School, ready to marry his son to the bride of his dreams. He had to hold back his tears when Ruby had skipped over to him and said, "If you're feeling up to it, I would really love it if you would be the one to marry me to your son." She had looked hopeful and she beamed and hugged him when he agreed.

Billy was amazed at how quick time passes. His daughters were grown and gone; Rebecca was married and enjoying weather where you actually got to see the sun and Rachel was a college graduate ready to take on the world. He was sad that they had no intention of coming home but he wouldn't let it bother him today. His only sadness now was that Sarah could not be here with him, watching as their son stood proud in beige pants and short sleeved white shirt waiting for his soon-to-be wife, Quil and Embry standing up for him along with Emmett, a vampire sure, but one who helped Ruby in the fight.

Suddenly the soothing voice of Israel Kamakawiao'ole coming from an MP3 player surrounded the guest as he sang 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. Everyone directed their attention to the white tent that was constructed to hide the wedding party. Alice came skipping out in a stunning tiered halter dress, the darkest shade of crimson. Leah followed in a fierce fire-engine red, one shoulder dress with a pleated skirt. Bella brought up the rear of the wedding party procession in a blood red strapless gown with a full skirt. All three girls were barefoot, their dresses ending above the knee and accompanied by a small bouquet of white Calla Lilies.

Claire came out looking adorable in a red smock dress, tossing red rose petals as she hopped down the aisle like a bunny, resulting in a few laughs.

Jacob held his breath as Ruby emerged. She wore a simple slip dress made of white taffeta. The hem of her dress dragged behind her as she walked, her bare feet peeking out with ever step letting everyone get a good look at her bright red toenails. Her hair was loose, dancing in the slight breeze, one side pushed back by the Razzle Dazzle Asiatic lily she tucked behind her ear. A silver necklace hung low around her neck, a crescent moon cradling a star pendant hanging off it in memory of her parents, a bouquet of red Gerbera daisies in her hand.

When her eyes found Jacob, she smiled wide and bit her lips, blood red from the lipstick Alice insisted she wear. Ruby had to stop herself from running down the aisle. She was so excited to be marrying her Jacob.

"Hey," she said once she stood in front of him.

"You look amazing," Jacob said unable to take his eyes off her.

"You look beautiful," she responded.

"Everyone, if I can have your attention," Billy spoke up. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls…"

* * *

Everyone cheered as Jacob kissed Ruby, his wife, their hands still bound by a centuries old length of rope; a Wiccan tradition. Billy cleared his throat loudly when the kiss went on for too long.

"Sorry," Ruby blushed.

"We're newlyweds, what do you expect?" Jacob joked.

Billy pulled him in for a hug, telling him how proud he was of the man he became. He hugged Ruby, telling her how honored he was to have her as part of his family. "Now, let this sentimental old goat have a drink before I embarrass myself and cry."

"Ok," Alice shouted, "Can everyone grab their chairs and follow Esme to the reception area. You guys," she directed towards the newly married couple, "Wait five minutes then head in that direction." Then she disappeared in the direction of the rest.

"I can't believe we did it. We got married," Ruby said in awe. "I wasn't sure we could get it done in time."

"That pixie may be pushy but you got to admit, she gets things done."

"I know. She was giving out commands like nobody's business. She left me at my house earlier and left with Emily, Bella and Leah and came back three hours later with their bridesmaid dresses and my gown-"

"Which I love by the way."

"You do? Thanks."

"You look stunning." He brought his hands to her waist and nuzzled her neck. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned her face away to allow him more room. She wasn't sure if it was because it was Jacob, or because maybe she was sensitive (quite possibly it was both) but whenever he nuzzled and kissed her neck, her knees became week, sometimes they even buckle under her which was exactly why he always held her waist whenever he did it.

She was breathing heavy and actually whimpered when Jacob pulled away. "It's been five minutes." He kissed her and she returned it before they pulled apart and followed the footprints in the sand to their reception. It was dark out, past dusk as the sun set during their ceremony, but when they had walked a few yards, they were stunned when they were suddenly greeted by light.

Thousands of tiny twinkling white lights seemed to float above their heads, as if the stars themselves came down to celebrate their union. With the lights now on, Ruby was able to take in her reception party. Several small tables of about the same height were placed end to end, the chairs from the ceremony placed neatly in front of each mismatched place setting. Nearby to the dining area was a serving table; an assortment of different color and sized bowls containing food made by Emily, Kim and Esme placed on top. A grill was next to that table and Sam was already poking at and flipping the sizzling meat. Ruby saw Jared, Paul, Emmett and Jasper moving the tent and gazebo over from the ceremony site.

Alice came skipping forward. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Alice, I love it. It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." She could not explain how grateful she was for all of it. It was exactly what she wanted; a small, cozy outdoor barbeque with her family and friends.

In a corner by itself was a small rounded table that she recognized as Jacob's kitchen table and on it stacked beautifully in a silver tower were a bunch of white frosted cupcakes with a red sugar flower on each. It was like art in cupcake form. She saw on the utmost cupcake two figures. Walking closer to see what they were, she stopped and laughed out loud, holding her stomach as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, coming to stand by her side.

"Look," she pointed still laughing to the top of the cupcake tower where instead of a miniature bride and groom, there was a toy witch, complete with green skin, warts and pointed hat, and a toy dog, a spiked collar around its neck and a bone in its mouth.

"Let me guess," Jacob chuckled, finding the humor in it, "Rosalie?" he asked Alice.

"Unfortunately I left her in charge of the cake. She came back with this beauty but insisted those little guys adorned the cake."

"Gods help me, but I kind of like it." Ruby laughed.

"Then we'll keep it. I badgered everyone for all of their holiday lights. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it, until Angela came to the rescue." Alice put her arm around Angela giving her a little squeeze.

"It's no problem," Angela spoke softly. "My parents try to outdo the whole neighborhood when they do their holiday decorating, so I have a lot of lights. Congratulations," she smiled at the happy couple, "And thank you for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming and for helping so much."

"I was glad to help. I love that you just spontaneously decided to have a wedding. It's the coolest thing I ever heard. You look beautiful and your flowers are lovely." She pointed to her bouquet and to her hair.

"Thank you. I made them myself… from scratch." Alice giggled and Jacob smirked. Angela looked confused but was too polite to say anything.

Ruby saw Embry come from behind Angela. "Congratulations you two." He slapped Jacob on the back and hugged Ruby.

"Embry, this is Angela. From what I hear, she's responsible for the lights."

Embry looked up and all time stood still for him.

"Nice to meet you." Angela extended her hand but Embry stood motionless staring at her.

"Embry?" Jacob called out.

"Oh. I've seen this face before," Ruby said slowly, realization dawning on her. "That's the same look you had the day we met." Ruby pointed to Jacob, a smirk on her face.

"Are you saying he just…" Jacob and Alice said together.

Ruby nodded slowly, "Yup."

"Sam." Jacob yelled out as Ruby turned to Angela.

"Excuse Embry," she said walking Angela away. "I don't think he knew what to do because he likes you."

"You think he likes me?"

"You sound like you're open to the idea of him liking you."

"He's a little weird but he is cute."

"Honey, weird doesn't even begin to cover it when it comes to this family."

Later that night, the famous Forks weather decided to crash the party. The rain started to fall suddenly and everyone made a dash for under the cover of the tent and gazebo; everyone except for Ruby. She looked up and smiled, letting the rain soak through her hair and dress. Raining on your wedding day was a sign the Goddess blessed your union.

Her grandmother had loved the rain, saying it was nature's way of giving life and washing away the old to make room for the new. She did not know how she knew it – rain fell all the time in Forks – but she knew this sudden rainfall had a tiny little pistol of a witch responsible for it.

Jacob watched from beneath the tent as she threw her hands out wide as she spun in a circle laughing, her dress dripping wet and clinging to her body. After a moment, Claire joined her and they began to dance to the music still playing. Kim looked at Jared, shrugged her shoulders, kicked off her shoes and the two joined the girls in the rain. More and more couples joined them in the rain. Seth had dragged a still ogling Embry out into the rain and Quil ran out to dance with Claire.

Ruby ran to Leah, who stood under the tent with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Come on," Ruby held out her hand and water dripped off it.

"No way."

"You know you want to. You just don't want people to think you can actually let loose and have fun." Leah gave no reply. "Fine. Either you come and dance in the rain or I'll tell the Cullen family that you still sleep with a teddy bear."

Leah looked around quickly checking if any of the vampires heard her. "You sleep with one too."

Ruby smiled and wiped water off her face. "Yeah, but it's expected from me."

"You fight dirty…" Leah uncrossed her arms then smiled, "That's why I like you. Oh, what the heck." Then she ran out into the rain.

"Excuse me husband, you are needed on the dance floor." She beckoned him with a finger and he followed, leaving Charlie and Billy, who was holding little Margaret under the tent, and walked out into the rain where everyone was dancing.

Jacob watched as she tossed her head from side to side, her hair whipping around. He was amazed she managed to get everyone out into the rain. Most girls would have cried, thrown a fit or at the very least pouted if it rained on their wedding, but not Ruby. His wife – he loved saying that word – was an amazing person.

Jacob held Ruby close and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Mrs. Black."

"I love you too, Mr. Black." Then she pouted. "It doesn't sound the same when I say it, not as significant, because you were always Mr. Black and it's not like-" Jacob descended on her again, kissing her lips, knowing that if not she would have rambled on until they were both confused. Ruby let him.

"This family may be weird," they heard Angela laugh, "But they do know how to throw a party."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go. It should be up tomorrow. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but I do have another story started with Jacob and an OC.


	19. The Epilogue Three Years Later

**The Epilogue… Three Years Later**

* * *

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Ruby come from my imagination.

If you don't love fluff you may not like this chapter. It has enough sweetness to give you a toothache. You have been warned.

Again, I could decide between two quotes so I give them both to you.

* * *

"**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." – Robert Frost**

"**Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined." – Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

"Aunt Wooby?" a small voice called out causing Ruby to turn around.

"What's up, Maggie? Hey, Claire bear."

"Look what we found you." Claire stated and Little Margaret held up a broken red toy car and a red bottle cap, slightly bent.

"Wed," Margaret said proudly, both girls smiling wide.

"Oh girls, thank you so much. I love them. I'm going to put them with the others." Ruby walked over to a small white rectangular table in her sitting room and placed the objects onto its surface. They matched well with the small toys, buttons, shells and the clear vase full of rocks and broken beads all in various shades of red. Claire had started it when she found a red plastic jewel abandoned at the beach and brought it back to her. Every time she was at the beach, whether at La Push or that one time she went to Hawaii with her family and Quil, she would always keep her eyes open for anything red. Now Margaret was doing it too.

The girls smiled as she displayed their treasure and ran off to enjoy the party; a party in honor of Jacob's college graduation.

Three years had passed since she met Jacob. Since her life was turned upside down with vampires and werewolves. Bella had gotten over her fear of marriage quickly and she was now Edward's wife. Their wedding was shortly after Ruby's and completely over-the-top and gorgeous. Edward bit her, turning her, and they intended on a yearlong honeymoon to help Bella acclimate to being a vampire but it only took Bella three months. Ruby joked that Bella was born to be a vampire.

Ruby had grown a lot in that time. She had more two more powers and managed to master all of her powers. She could even heal herself without passing out or getting tired, it just happened instantly now and without much effort.

She had also lost her only link to her past but gained her future.

The first thing she did after the wedding and semi-honeymoon where they spent the week at her grandmother's house – well her house really – was go over everything her grandmother had left her in the will. The house was hers but she could not see Jacob living anywhere other than La Push and she couldn't dream of selling it and letting someone else live in that house.

She spoke to Billy and Jacob and they agreed on an unconventional solution: they would move the house.

She used a big chunk of the money that was left to her to hire a professional house mover and pay for permits. She figured that if they had a house that they owned outright on land they owned outright and they both planned on working, they would not need hundreds of thousands of dollars to their disposal. They placed the house on Billy's property just on the opposite side of the garage.

They were ecstatic to have, finally, a home of their own and the first purchase they made was a California King sized bed. And even though Jacob had tons of space and his feet finally didn't fall over the edge, they still slept wrapped up in each other's arms barely using any of the space the luxurious bed offered.

Still after spending that huge chunk of change, she still had a small fortune to her name. Her grandmother had lived a hundred and twenty six years, plenty of time to acquire property and money. She also had her parent's farmhouse in South Dakota and the tons of land that surrounded it. She kept it vacant and visited it twice yearly with Jacob. Once in the summer to show Jacob that the sun really did shine for a week straight with no rain and once in the winter to show him what real snow looked like, not the slush he was used to.

In the three years since she met her husband, she became a college graduate and officially became a midwife.

The Cullen family, they came over to La Push often now with the ban lifted and Emily and Esme hit it off, instantly becoming friends, Esme acting as a sort of surrogate grandmother to little Margaret despite her young appearance.

The transition of the Cullen family from enemy to friends took some time for some of the pack, namely Paul, but after all this time he had gotten used to it and accepted them. He had gotten a lot calmer now that he had Liliana.

Another transition that went smoothly was Embry and Angela. He had asked her on a date and it went smashingly. On her second date, they went to Ruby's house (before Ruby had it moved) and waiting for them were the pack and the Cullen family. Ruby had not wanted her to feel like she was being lied to in anyway. They were open and completely honest with her, she freaked at first, and that was where Jasper came in handy. It was a ridiculously long night for everyone but eventually Angela was able to grasp it all and willingly let Embry drive her home.

Ruby looked at her house full with people, full of life and laughter. Her adorable little niece was running from Claire as she playfully chased her. Emily was reclined on the sofa in the sitting room, her stomach huge to accommodate the two little lives growing inside of her. Ruby could tell she was having one of each. Kim sat next to her feeding her three-month-old little boy, William.

Esme showed up handing a cup of tea to Emily as Rosalie arrived to take William from Kim so she could have her hands free to get a plate of food. Ruby knew that Rosalie would never say it out loud but Rosalie was thrilled, honored and touched that the pack wives looked to her as the official person to go to when they needed a babysitter. She had always loved children and she loved the pack children dearly, you could see it clear as day.

Ruby walked to the backdoor in the kitchen and watched everyone enjoying themselves. Outside Emmett, Seth and Leah huddled around the radio playfully arguing over what song to play next.

Alice and Jasper; Bella and Edward; Paul and Liliana, newly married; and Embry and Angela (their wedding coming that winter) were dancing in the backyard. Sam, Carlisle and Jared were near the grill and Conner and Brady were running around with a camera taking pictures. Billy and Charlie were in the living room watching the game.

Big strong arms circled around Ruby from behind and Jacob rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Just watching everyone have fun. The girls got me a toy car that's missing a wheel and an old Coca Cola bottle cap."

"You put it with the others?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Yup. Pretty soon I'm going to need a bigger table."

"Esme wants us all to go over to their house this week for dinner. She says it's because she found a new recipe but I think it's because she missed the sound of the kids playing and now that they're out of school and with little Will, she wants them over more."

"We'll figure out a day where we're all not busy." She turned in his embrace then kissed him. "Come on my college graduate, time for cake."

Ruby informed everyone in the house that it was time for cake before going outside and telling them the same thing. The cake was massive, even thought the vampires were not eating, the wolves' appetite more than made up for that. Jacob made the first cut and every one cheered and yelled congratulations.

"Congratulations, son. I'm real proud of you." Billy hugged him.

"Congratulations to you too, Dad," Ruby said, then smiled innocently at Billy.

"Me? I don't know what I did," he chuckled.

"I heard you're going to be a grandfather." Everyone stopped talking and it became instantly silent.

"A grandfather?" Billy said slowly, confused as he looked at Jacob, who in turn looked at Embry.

"Oh man," Embry said, instantly getting it and slapping Jacob on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Wait." Jacob turned slowly to face Ruby. "You're pregnant?" he whispered. Ruby bit her lip to stop from laughing and nodded. "You're pregnant?" he practically shouted with joy.

"Yeah."

Jacob ran forward, wrapped his arms around her and spun her around as everyone screamed and hollered. When he put her down, she was instantly caught up in hug after hug and Jacob was slapped on the back more times than he could count. He needed a moment with his wife though and he broke through the crowd and found her hand already waiting for him with that sixth sense she always seemed to have with him and him alone. He grabbed hold of her and headed for the house as she ran behind him trying to keep up.

Once in their hallway he spun around and caught her lips, taking steps forward guiding her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. He kissed her long and hard showing her the love he felt for her. Pulling back slightly so their noses were almost touching, he let out an uncharacteristic giggle and she smiled and brought her hand up to caress his face. He in turn placed his massive hand on her stomach, instantly warming her through, and gently rubbed.

"How far along are you?" he whispered, his lips skimming hers as he spoke.

"Two months. I checked myself yesterday and confirmed my suspicion."

"Can you tell what were having?"

"Not with modern medicine yet but with magic I can. Do you want to know?"

"Whatever you decide."

"I want to know."

"Oh good, me too."

Ruby concentrated until she could see Jacob's aura, he was ecstatic and a little bit scared but then again so was she, and slowly looked down to her own stomach and smiled.

"We're having a boy."

Jacob jumped back, clapped his hands and threw a fist into the air before kissing Ruby again. Pulling back he said, "I got to tell them."

He ran through the hallway and she heard the kitchen door slam open right before she heard him shout with pride, "It's a boy," and the crowd screaming in response. Ruby laughed and headed towards the backyard, a hand going to her stomach. Three years ago, all she had was her grandmother and if she were honest with herself that was all she ever thought she would have. But now… now she had brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews, friends, a mentor, a mother figure and father figures, she had a husband who was the love of her life and she had a son on the way.

The icing on the cake for her was knowing this was only the beginning of a very long life together.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'd like to say a special thank you to all those who have reviewed every time I put a new chapter up. You gave me something to look forward to in my E-mail box besides the bills and spam that I usually had.

I'm working on a new Jacob x OC story now but I won't put it up until I'm done or at least halfway done with it. Once again it will be a witch he imprints on but there will be obstacles in their way and they need to decide if it the fight is worth it.

I hope everyone has a fun and amazing and safe New Year. Happy New Year!


End file.
